Bleeding hearts are never cured
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: AU 1864: Bonnie comes to Mystic Falls from Salem after being orphaned and comes to live with her cousin Emily to work at the Salvatore mansion where she meets the land owners eldest son Damon Salvatore where they scandleously fall in love. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Okay so this Fanfic is about of course Bonnie and Damon. I just love the stories about Bonnie and Damon in 1864 together because their just something so romantic about a white confederate soldier and an African American woman falling in love that gets me so excited so enjoy! Oh and I disclaim.**

** Summary: So here's a little summary to get you through this story. This is set in 1864 (duh) and Bonnie is a witch from Salem, whose family have been hunted down and killed by witch hunters. After her father dies she has to move to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with her cousin Emily and her husband Christopher. She must work as a servant on the Salvatore's estate. There she meets Damon Salvatore the landowner's eldest son who fights with his father daily, and must compete with his younger brother for a woman they both love. The threat of vampires loams over the town of Mystic Falls, can the town's people defeat the menace or will they be destroyed? **

** Chapter 1**

_ Salem, May 13 1864_

_ Dearest journal,_

_ I feel my days of freedom will soon be over, unfortunately after father's tragic death I am left an orphan and now I must travel down south to live with my cousin Emily and her husband Christopher. I will have to live the degrading life of a servant but at least I will be free of this awful sadness that has me in its clutches or at less I hope so…_

_ I am sure that in Virginia I will find some adventure and companionship._

_Sighed,_

_Bonnie Bennett_

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After a long and tiring ride on the train Bonnie Bennett stepped onto the train platform of Richmond, Virginia. She looked around the busy platform; hundreds of busy people were getting on and off trains. They were all too busy in their own lives to notice a young woman standing alone with nothing but an old looking toatbag to carry. Bonnie searched around for Emily she just wanted to get this whole thing over with.

She looked up and down the platform, and then she suddenly caught sight of a dark skinned man dressed in servant's clothes and holding up a sign that read: Bennett.

Bonnie smiled softly to herself; _this must be Christopher_ she thought as she pick up her skirts and ran over to him.

"You must Bonnie; my Emily has told me so much about you." Christopher said with a toothy grin.

"She also told a lot about as well through her letters that she sent me." Bonnie replied as she grinned back at him.

The two smiled awkwardly at each other for a second before Christopher added:

"It's a long ride all the way back to Mystic Falls from here so we should leave now."

Bonnie looked up at the sky she could see that the morning light had turned to a scorning noon sun without a cloud in the sky.

"Well let's get going." Christopher said as he took Bonnie toatbag for her then he began to walked out of the train station.

Bonnie could never understand or get used to Southern hospitality, but she quickly followed Christopher out of the station.

They followed a small dirt road until they reached an old looking wagon which had a gorgeous dark brown horse strapped to it.

Bonnie immediately fell in love with the horse, she had never owned one or even ridden one but when she was a little girl whenever her and her father would ride in someone else's carriage she would always fantasize about being able to ride the coach horse through an open field.

"This is my pride and joy Cameron my sweetest horse." Christopher said proudly as he gazed lovingly at the horse.

"Don't let Emily hear you say that." Bonnie joked playfully as she softly stroked Cameron's brown muzzle.

Christopher threw Bonnie toatbag on to the wagon then proceeded to jump up on to the coach men's bench. Bonnie jumped up and sat right next to him; Christopher grabbed the reigns and led Cameron down the road.

Bonnie took this chance to take in the scenery. Down south there were a lot more trees and greenery then up east in Salem. Bonnie breathed in the fresh forest air that she never got to have near the salty coast. After a little while Bonnie decided to make conversion.

"So what's it like working for the Salvatores'?" Bonnie asked. She wanted to have a feel for what her job will be.

"Well we're very lucky for here in the South Mr. Salvatore doesn't keep slaves but our pays can be very low. Although Emily's Mistress, Miss Pierce is very generous it's because of her pay we could afford old Cameron here." He answered respectfully.

Bonnie had heard of Miss Pierce Emily; she was the vampire that had hired Emily to do her magical bidding. Bonnie was disgusted with all vampires but Christopher spoke about her with such respect it shocked Bonnie. _Emily must have still not told him about the supernatural world yet_, Bonnie thought. She knew that Christopher was just a regular human with no special abilities and he didn't even know that Emily was a witch. Bonnie guessed that Emily didn't tell him to protect him from their world.

"So you'll have to get your hands dirty when we get there." Christopher joked with a crooked smile.

Few hours later they finally trotted into the main street of Mystic Falls. Even though it was a small town there were still a lot of carriages bustling around the street. Bonnie looked all around her memorising the stores and peoples' faces since she was going to live there for the rest of her life she wanted to know how to get around.

"Where's are we going?" Bonnie asked as she noticed that Christopher was leading them out of the town.

"Our house is on the Salvatore property in one of the guest houses because we must stay with Miss Pierce and the property is far out in the wilderness so it only takes another hour or so." He answered.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Finally they pulled up to a huge white mansion and a huge property that was complete with an iron gate. The gate doors swung open for them; there were lots of people working outside the mansion no doubt working on the lawn.

Christopher stopped the wagon near the side of the rock filled drive way where another servant came to take the reins from him. Christopher jumped off the wagon bringing Bonnie's bag with him before he helped Bonnie off herself. Bonnie looked around the first part of the Salvatore estate she had to admit it was very extravagant looking.

"The guest house where we are staying at is this way." Christopher said leading her away from the mansion.

Suddenly the big wooden front doors of the manor went bursting open and two young men came running out of it; one of them was holding a ball while the other chased him. Bonnie noticed that one of the boys seemed to be her own age and the other older. She closer at them; the older one was tall and sleek but also seemed to muscular as while. He had curly raven black hair that seemed to fall in his face and he had ice blue eyes that were twinkling in amusement at the game they were playing. The other was a bit stockier and shorter than the other but seemed just as muscular. His hair was a coppery brown that was blowing in the wind and his were a stormy gray and seemed focus at the task at hand which was trying to take the ball away.

Bonnie watched in amusement as she the two tussling on the ground, then the older of the two looked up to see that both Christopher and Bonnie watching them. He grinned and stood up straight.

"Ah Christopher I see that your back from getting Emily's cousin," He paused to look at Bonnie "Are you her then?" he asked her but before Bonnie could answer Christopher did it for her.

"Yes this is Bonnie Bennett she'll be staying with me and Emily; and doing odd jobs around the place." Christopher said he seemed to step in front of Bonnie like he was shielding her from both boys.

_Just like my father used to do when I was around boys back home,_ Bonnie thought she suddenly missed her father so much.

"Oh well I suppose that's all well and good, I am sure that we will meet again." The older blue eyed one said as he nodded good bye and turned back to the younger and they continued to play their game.

As Christopher began to lead Bonnie away she turned to him and asked:

"Who were those boys?"

"Those boys were the landowner's sons Stefan and Damon Salvatore. The younger one who was sitting on the ground is Stefan and he's courting Miss Pierce, they're a fine match up if you ask me. And the older one who was speaking to us is Damon he's an arrogant, lazy, womanizer so I want you to stay away from him." He answered simply.

Bonnie didn't think he looked like a womanizer in fact to her he acted like a gentlemen in his own odd way.

Bonnie looked around her it seemed that Christopher had led her down a trail until they reached a fine looking house. Suddenly the front door of the house swung open and an excited looking Emily came running out of it. Emily was a rather short woman her dark skin had a glossy glow to it and her brown eyes shown with intelligence. Bonnie's spirits lifted and she ran into the arms of her beloved cousin.

"Oh Bon I'm so glad you made it here safe." Emily said they ended her hug.

"Well Christopher made sure of that." Bonnie stated with a grin.

Emily stepped over to her husband and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure he did." She said softly which made Christopher blush a little bit.

"Well we should get you settled then." Emily said as she stepped away from her husband and began to walk up the steps of the house.

Bonnie quickly grabbed her bag and followed Emily. The older woman opened the door to the house and Bonnie walked through it. She had to admit even for a guest house this place was incredible it was probably the most expensive looking house she had ever been in. At the front entrance was a long hallway and its walls were painted a nice white colour and flooring was a dark birch wood paneling. There was a wooden coat rack standing close to the door and farther down the hallway was a small wooden side table which a bouquet of flowers had been placed on it.

"Wow this place is pretty amazing." Bonnie cooed as she looked around.

"If you think this place is amazing you should the main mansion." Emily said with knowing smile.

"Well I think I should show your room now." Emily said as they walked down the hallway to a series of doors.

Emily opened one and led them both in to a simple cream coloured room with a small bed which looked very uncomfortable and a small window that overlooked the forest. Although it was a very plain room it was still the best room Bonnie had ever stayed in.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack I'll call you when dinner is ready then we'll discuss what kind of work you'll be doing around here." Emily said as she left closing the door behind her.

Bonnie sighed as she looked around the room. She gently unpacked the petticoats from her toatbag and set them in a small wooden bureau that was propped up against the west side wall but she kept her family's spell books in her bag because she wanted them to be kept secret from everyone else. She needed something to be her own.

Once she was finished her tedious task she decided to take a little nap since she had been awake for past 48 hours. She pulled back the covers from her bed and quickly lied down.

Living in Mystic Falls was defiantly going to be interesting her.

**Okay so that's the end of the first chapter hope you like it next chapter you'll get see some Bamon scenes. **

**Please review**

**Much love sassygirl82 oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

** Bleeding Hearts are Never Cured**

** Okay so here's the next chapter where you'll meet some of the other slave's that will show in the story and some Bamon scenes so enjoy. **

** Chapter 2**

Bonnie was woken up by the sound of incisive knocking at her bedroom door. She slowly rose from her bed and straightened her skirts out before trudging to the door.

When she finally opened the door she was greeted by a small servant girl in worn looking dress.

"Well hello there and who might you be?" Bonnie greeted happily.

The girl gave a toothy grin before answering.

"My name is Grace, Miss. Miss Emily asked to come and get you for dinner."

As if on cue Bonnie's stomach started to growl and both girls started to giggle.

"Well we better get going shall we?" Bonnie said with a laugh and followed Grace down the hall after closing her door behind her.

It was fairly easy to get from Bonnie's bedroom to the kitchen. The kitchen itself was full of people bustling around to get food prepared. Bonnie spotted Emily near a stove stirring something that looked like stew.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bonnie asked feeling a tiny bit useless being in a kitchen full of women and having nothing to do.

Emily quickly pointed to several bread baskets that were on the counter next to her.

"Here bring those outside and put one on each picnic table outside that's where everyone's eating tonight.

Bonnie nodded and picked as many bread baskets as she could carry and went through the back door that was connected to the kitchen and went outside.

The backyard of the guest house was quite big and well green as Bonnie expected it to be. _Miss Katherine must a very important guest around here, _Bonnie thought as she looked around the yard. Lots of the servant children were running around through the grass playing hide and seek and many of the women were setting up the picnic tables. Farther down the yard Bonnie could see the men chopping fire wood and gathering around a huge fire pit no doubt getting ready to start a huge bomb fire for after dinner.

Bonnie quickly set the bread baskets on all the tables just as the women in the kitchen all came out carrying pots and dishes putting them on all the tables. As soon as all the food was put into place everyone started running to get a seat at a table. Bonnie sat next Emily and Christopher who had been out in the woods chopping logs. As soon as everyone was seated an older man got up and walked to the center of the yard so everyone could see him.

"Before we eat this blessed meal let us thank our Lord." The man said.

Everyone bent their heads in prayer except Bonnie she wasn't used to these customs. Neither her father nor any of the rest of her family were christen; in fact they were pagan so they never prayed to the christen God but instead they prayed too many of the druid gods and goddesses.

It surprised her that Emily was bowing her head as well. _I guess she's trying to keep up appearances,_ Bonnie thought. Then she decided as well to put her head down.

"Now we may eat." The old man said before going back to his table.

As soon as that was said everyone started eating. Emily quickly served everyone at their table a bowl of hot stew and a roll each. Bonnie took a spoonful of stew and ate it; the warmth of the ingredients as they slid down her throat really hit the spot.

Bonnie watched all the people interact with each other, she watched the mothers scold their children when they were slouching or slurping their stew. She watched the men talk about daily events or telling old stories. The scene was familiar to her back when all her family was alive and well they would get together and have a big dinner such as this and just enjoy themselves. A feeling of warmth erupted inside her at the thought that this could be her new home and all the staff could be her family.

"I bet you can't wait to get started on your work tomorrow, huh Bonnie?" Christopher asked with a boyish grin.

"Oh I'll be ready; I'm not just some spoiled city girl you know." She answered confidently. At that remark all the men at their table started to laugh.

Dinner was very delicious and entertaining, soon everyone was gathered around the huge fire talking and joking. Bonnie was giggling and joking around with, trying to catch on each other's lives when she noticed a group of young men sitting across from them and she recognized one of them as the landowner's son to Damon Salvatore, he was easily talking and joking with all the servants. Bonnie poked Emily's side in shock.

"What's Mr. Salvatore doing here?" Bonnie asked as Emily looked to where Bonnie was looking.

"Oh whenever we have one of these giant get together Mr. Salvatore likes to come and join in on the fun." Emily said.

Bonnie continued to look at him through the flames of the fire; suddenly he turned his head catching Bonnie in the act and winked at her. Bonnie immediately turned her head away and blushed at being caught. She could tell from the corner of her eye that he was smirking arrogantly, which made her blush even more. She watched him walk away from his friend and moved to walk over to her.

Bonnie didn't know what to do in this situation; she couldn't even hide behind Emily because she and Christopher had taken a walk together in the moonlight leaving their young cousin alone.

He causally sauntered over to her and sat down on the log next to her.

"I believe we met earlier this afternoon, Bonnie Bennett isn't it?" He asked politely.

Bonnie gave him a quick once over, he was still wearing the same causal clothes he was wearing that afternoon when he was playing with his brother. She smiled softly at the fact that she could still see the grass stains on his shirt.

"Yes it is, Mr. Salvatore." She said formally trying not to anger her employer's son.

"Please call me Damon, Mr. Salvatore is my father's name." He said his eyes narrowing at the thought of his father.

"Anyway, I hear you are Emily's cousin but I never herd where you were from?" He asked, he seemed very interested in her but Bonnie couldn't understand why.

"I'm from the east coast, Massachusetts actually." Bonnie answered careful not to reveal that she was from Salem.

"Hmmm Massachusetts, huh? Why on earth would you want to come all to the Deep South, then?" He asked completely perplexed at why she would want to leave the North to be enslaved in the South.

"Why do you ask so many questions? Is this an interrogation because it is truly not any of your business?" Bonnie shouted she was getting nervous with all his questions, she didn't want to accidently let it slip about her being a witch or any of the things that were going on in Salem.

Damon held his hands up in defence.

"I am sorry I did not mean for you to be insulted, that was not my intent I assure you. Emily has told me many things about you and I wanted to get to know you better for myself you seem like such a different person…" He trailed off into silence Bonnie responded.

"Do you know my cousin well then?" She asked surprised that Emily had him so much about her but never mentioned anything about him in any of her letters.

"I know her pretty well, you see since my brother is courting Miss. Pierce he spends a lot of time at the guest house. Since it is also indecent to have a young unmarried couple alone together I must accompany them and Miss. Pierce always seems to need her hand maiden around her all the time Emily and I have gotten to know each other quite well." He explained

"Oh…" Bonnie was satisfied at his explanation but had nothing left to say to him so she gazed at the fire hoping he would get the hint and leave but unfortunately he did not.

"You know for someone who doesn't say much you're quite an intriguing person." He informed her.

Bonnie turned her gaze away from the fire and look at him.

"How so?" She asked. Damon took another gulped of alcohol from a flask that he pulled out of his shirt before answering.

"When you are alone you get this far off gaze on your face like you're remembering things that no one else knows about; like you have this big secret that could be fatal to if another person found out about it." He said profoundly.

_If only you knew_, Bonnie thought to herself a small smile forming on her lips.

"I am a wrong?" He asked before turned to see the smile on her causing him to smile in return, "Well will you look at that Joan of Arc cracked a smile."

"Not entirely…" She grinned mischievously.

"Maybe one day you will tell me what that secret is." He suggested leaning in closer to her.

"Maybe I will." She grinned back.

The two were smiling to each other leaning in close, Bonnie looked into his eyes. They were so blue she couldn't believe it, Damon lean in right to her face. Bonnie froze; _he's going to kiss me!_ Bonnie panicked if anyone ever saw them together she would be killed; but in that second she didn't really care she leaned in back as well.

They were inches apart when suddenly a drunken man came stumbling over the log they were sitting on and broke their spell. They both lean away from each other and Damon cleared his throat turning slightly red, Bonnie looked away and instead looked toward the woods where she found Emily and Christopher emerging from.

"I have to go…" She said as she jumped from the log and headed towards her cousin.

"Wait!" He shouted but she didn't look back at him just kept moving towards Emily.

"Bonnie what is the matter?" Emily a concerned but Bonnie didn't feel like talking.

"Let's just get going; I'm tired." Bonnie said rubbing her eyes.

Emily nodded and squeezed Christopher's arm who nodded, and three of them headed off to the guest house with Bonnie in the lead.

Once they got to the house Bonnie quickly ran to her bedroom and got into bed; wanted to forget the little incident at the bomb fire but for some reason she couldn't.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

The next morning Bonnie was awakened at dawn by Emily who instantly told her to get dressed and meet her in the kitchen. Bonnie sighed and put on her mid uniform that Emily had given her; she quickly tied her hair in a bun. And ran towards the kitchen where Emily was waiting for her.

"So are you ready for your day's work." Emily asked.

Bonnie nodded her head.

"I'm ready." She said.

"Well you will be working in the mansion today, dusting, sweeping, and moping, make sure you don't leave any dust behind." Emily told her as she handed her a mop and bucket, a duster, and a broom.

Bonnie nodded and walked out of the house and towards the mansion. She walked up to the huge house and opened the wooden doors. The inside hallway was dimly lit but once her eyes adjusted she could see how extravagantly decorated it was. The house was surprisingly quiet; she expected more servants to be wandering the halls doing odd jobs but then she realised most servants would probably be working the fields or in the woods at the moment.

She looked around the house trying to figure out where to start when she noticed a pair of double glass doors that were to the right of her; she shrugged and opened them, and gasped…

Because what was behind that door was the biggest library that she had ever seen! The walls were covered by floor to ceiling shelves which were stocked full of books. There were also huge stain glass windows on the wall opposite to where she was standing. The room of littered with a variety of chairs, tables, and sofas for people to sit on and read; there was even an old but expensive looking fire place that had cravings of different mythological stories craved into it.

Bonnie couldn't believe how much the Salvatores could afford; when she had met Damon the other night he didn't seem to be pompous like she expected he was very down to earth and authentic, and his eyes were so deep like the ocean…

No! She couldn't of her employer's son like that; if she did she would definitely be killed. She sighed and picked up her duster _if I have clean all day I better get started,_ she thought as she walked over to the nearest book shelf and started dusting.

** Okay so that was the second chapter and I'm so sorry about the delay I have my exams next week so I've been studying. Anyway I hope you liked my first Bonnie and Damon scene, criticism is appreciated like if you think I'm going too fast with the whole bomb fire/dinner scene or anything just tell me, I won't get upset. So I'll try to update soon. **

** Sincerely sassygirl82 Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

** Ps: If you review you'll be kissed by 1864 Damon (with his adorable curly hair!)**


	3. Chapter 3

** Bleeding hearts are never cured.**

** Chapter 3**

** Hey it's me again, sassygirl82… Here's the third chapter of this story. I've decided to start where I left off at when Bonnie was dusting the furniture. Okay so enjoy. I disclaim.**

Bonnie sighed she was bored out of her skull she had been dusting for over two hours, she wished she could read some of the books on the shelves they were just so tempting to read. She remembered when her grandmother used to read her stories on the porch of their house before her father would get home from work. The stories would always be about amazing quests and how a dashing prince would save a beautiful princess from a wicked witch or wizard.

_ It's nice to know how culture treats us…_ Bonnie thought verminously as she dusted harder, she was so wrapped up in her work that she didn't even hear footsteps and voices coming into the room.

"I'm telling you, Damon if father tries to make me take the family properties I'm going to lose it!" A voice shouted.

Bonnie froze as the two brothers walked into the room, but they paid no attention to her at all. She expected them to be angry with her for being a room at the same they were but nothing happen they just continued talking.

"If he does try to, just do want I do, challenge his intelligence." Damon said with a wink and a smirk, Stefan chuckled and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I want father to let me choose my own life not blow a gasket." He said with a laugh.

The two boys made their way to a table and started to flip through books, Bonnie kept her mind on her task and not on the fact that she could almost feel Damon Salvatore's eyes on her back the entire time.

About an hour later Stefan Salvatore slammed his book closed with an annoyed grunt.

"That is it I cannot take anymore Shakespeare! The immortal bard's poems maybe genius, but I would rather be living the romance than reading about it; I am going to find Miss Katherine!" He snapped before getting out of his chair.

"You go do that; I will just stay here and finish reading the second act of Macbeth." Damon answered with a bored voice as he flipped the book pages.

Stefan nodded politely before turning and walking out of the room.

The two of them stayed in silence for few minutes, Bonnie began to fluff all the pillows on the sofas and chairs and Damon was still reading his book.

"You know, your ability to pretend like you are interested in tiding just to avoid talking to me is astounding." Bonnie looked from her work just to glare at him.

_Why does he always have to speak the truth, why can't he just leave well enough alone?_ Bonnie questioned wildly.

"I'm not pretending anything I actually I have some work to do." She responded aggravated.

Damon chuckled again and shook his head.

"Bonnie you are a horrible liar." He said before he got up from his chair and walked to where Bonnie was fluffing pillows and stole one right from her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" She snapped and reaches trying to get the pillow back but Damon pulled it out of her reach.

"If you want this pillow back you are going to have to take it back." He said before he took off running around the room having Bonnie chase after him.

They dodged tables and chairs; Bonnie was laughing her head off. She was surprised at how comfortable she was around Damon; it had only been one day but it seemed like they had known each other their lives.

Finally Damon ran over to an opened windowed and hung the pillow over the ledge.

"One more move and I'll drop it." He threatened playfully and Bonnie narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You wouldn't dare." She responded stepping closer to him reaching out to grab the pillow.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He said as he released his grip on the pillow and it hurled out the window.

Bonnie launched forward in vain to save the pillow and ended up being pressed up to Damon's chest as they watched the pillow free fall through the air and it landed on top on a carriage roof top with a light thud.

"Oh my goodness…" Bonnie giggled as she covered her hand over her mouth.

She felt Damon's chest rumble as he laughed, suddenly from behind them they heard someone clear their throat and they both turned around to see Stefan Salvatore standing in the door way looking very uncomfortable.

"Brother," Damon said he was the first to sober up. "I thought you went to find Miss Pierce?"

"I was but then I realized I forget my bag…" He trailed off and glanced at Bonnie; who blushed and looked away. "So I came back to get it and I found you harassing the staff again?" Stefan said with a small smile.

Bonnie heard Damon chuckle again and she turn to look at him and his brother joking around. She was shocked at how they could laugh at something that looked so improper.

"Oh I wasn't harassing dear Bonnie over here, I was just joking around." Damon said with charming smile and he patted her

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting Bonnie, yet." Stefan said turning to look at her.

Bonnie gave him sheepish smile before curtsying. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Salvatore, I'm Bonnie Bennett."

Stefan smiled back at her. "So you are Miss Emily's cousin, I have heard a lot about you and if you don't mind me saying you are much more beautiful than I could imagine."

She blushed softly at his flattering remark, and then she heard Damon clear his throat loudly causing both Stefan and Bonnie to look at him.

"Well I hate to break up this love fest but brother are you not supposed to bur looking for Miss Katherine?" Damon questioned.

At that Stefan smile broke, "right she will not be very happy if I keep her waiting, it was nice to meet you Bonnie, good day." Stefan said as he grabbed his bag and left leaving Bonnie and Damon alone.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon who seemed to be glaring at the stop where his brother was standing a few second before.

"Well your brother seems like a nice man." Bonnie said breaking the silence.

Damon looked at her "Yeah he is a real charmer." He answered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Bonnie sighed and began to pick up all her cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked.

"What does it look like? I am done cleaning this room and I have more to clean, I can't just stand here and talk all day." Bonnie answered.

"If you have so much work to do, I will help you." Damon offered.

Bonnie stared at him in shock; did he just actually ask to help her clean a bunch of dirty rooms? Bonnie had never met a man who was willing to do something that was consisted woman's work.

"You cannot be serious?" She tried to comprehend why he wanted to do that.

"I am perfectly serious, I have nothing better to do plus you are quite entertaining to be around." He insisted, Bonnie sighed again he was wearing her down.

"But would it not look odd to other people seeing a maid and her employer spending an entire day together cleaning rooms?" She questioned trying to get him to back down on his offer but Damon was not easily stopped.

"This place is always so busy that no one will notice us, they will all be too busy to look." He answered confidently and Bonnie frowned defeated.

"Alright you can help but if anyone catches us and I get killed it is on you." She grouched as she grabbed the duster and broom while Damon grabbed the mop.

"Don't worry; I won't let anyone hang you." He said as they left the library.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

They spent most of the day scrubbing the entire first floor of the Salvatore mansion, Bonnie had to admit she was impressed at how quickly and thoroughly Damon could clean things. He didn't even complain about how much work it took!

Somehow they ended up in the parlour and Damon started playing the grand piano while Bonnie watched. He was very good; he seemed so focused when he was playing like a man on an important mission. Seeing Damon play the piano reminded her about when she and her father used to go Christmas carolling together, sure they weren't catholic but her father loved the idea of spreading joy through song to other people. She loved to sing but she gave it up after her father's death.

Damon suddenly stopped playing which made Bonnie break out of her reverence; she looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"I could see I was boring you with my awful playing so I decided to stop." He answered softly.

Bonnie shook her head quickly "You weren't boring me! I was just intrigued about how much you get into the music; I just wanted to know why?" She recovered quickly.

Damon sighed and began toggling the keys. "I suppose why I get so connected with my music is that my mother used to play around me all the time when I was young and when she died, I took it up like I was trying to hold on to a memory that is so important to me…" He trailed off looking at the keys.

"I understand how you feel, I do the something with memories of my father, and he was very dear to me so every time I see something that reminds me of him I always want to hold on to it…" Bonnie said softly and Damon looked up at her.

"You do underst" Damon was suddenly interrupted by a slamming door and an angry looking older man stomping into the parlour.

"Damon Nicolas Giuseppe Salvatore! How dare you!" The man shouted.

Bonnie spun around to look at Damon who was smirking arrogantly and his ice blue eyes were full of hatred.

"Well hello father what did I do this time?"

**Duh duh duh…Cliffhanger! I know I'm evil, so now we have met Stefan and Giuseppe Salvatore, you'll meet Katherine in the next chapter and you'll also find out why Damon's Giuseppe is angry with Damon this time. I hope you liked this chapter with Stefan (don't worry I won't have them fighting over her there's too many love triangle's in tvd anyway) and sorry that this chapter is shorter but I promise the next one will be longer but it won't be out till the week after next since I have exams next week!**

** Any way long live Bamon! **

** Love sassygirl82 xoxoxoxoxo**

** And remember reviews=Damon love ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Chapter 4**

**Okay here's the fourth chapter, I've finished all my exams! Now summer's here! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted this story, thanks! In this chapter we'll meet Katherine, I know everyone loves her! I disclaim, enjoy.**

_Previously on bleeding hearts are never cured: "Damon Nicolas Giuseppe Salvatore! How dare you!" The man shouted._

_Bonnie spun around to look at Damon who was smirking arrogantly his ice blue eyes filled with hatred._

"_Well father what did I do this time?" _

"What did you do this time? I'll tell you!" Mr. Salvatore shouted his face was turning red as he pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

It looked like an opened crumpled up envelope, Mr. Salvatore pulled it out and shook it in his sin's face.

"The post was just delivered and guess which letter I read first?" He said almost shaking with anger.

Instead of staying quiet like any other normal child would Damon decided to push his father as close to the edge as he could.

"No father I don't know what you read but please do tell." Damon responded arrogantly. Giuseppe narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What this letter told is that my oldest son who was drafted in the army two years is not on leave like he told me but instead he abandoned his post six months ago and came back to live home. Is there anything you would like to tell me, Damon?" Giuseppe voice was icy cold and it chilled Bonnie to the bone.

Damon eyes widen he looked as surprised as anyone.

"Father…I…don't" He stammered.

"WELL DAMON WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY? HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO FACE EVERYONE IN TOWN WHEN MY SON IS TOO COWARDLY TO FIGHT FOR HIS RIGHTS?" Giuseppe shouted his face turning red from rage.

Bonnie shrank back terrified and she wanted Damon to do the same but he stood up unafraid and glared at Giuseppe.

"MY RIGHTS, I DON'T BELTEVE ANYTHING THE CONFEDERANCY STANDS FOR! WHY SHOULD I FIGHT FOR A CAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN?" He shouted back.

Bonnie watched the two men glare at each other angrily for a second when suddenly two people walked into the parlour.

Bonnie looked up to see Stefan arm in arm with a tall, thin brunette woman. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a deep brown that had an ice cold calculated stare. The woman was Katherine Pierce Emily's vampire mistress.

Bonnie blood almost literally froze in her system when she saw Miss Pierce, upon the entrance of the couple Mr. Salvatore immediately straighten himself all traces of malice gone. Stefan looked between his brother and father sensing the tension, trying to figure out what was amiss.

"Father is anything wrong?" He asked.

"No. Nothing is wrong, son." Giuseppe responded.

At that moment Damon got up angrily and stomped out of the house huffing. Miss Pierce decided to speak then.

"Well since there is nothing wrong why don't we take up a nice game of crib then?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"What a splendid idea, Kat. Father would like to join us?" Stefan said he seemed to want to calm his father down.

Giuseppe nodded gruffly and the three left the room.

Alone at last Bonnie let out a long gasp she was glad that nobody noticed her again. She wasn't expecting Giuseppe Salvatore to be so cruel. Why would a man want his son to fight in a war that neither of them seemed to believe in, Mr. Salvatore didn't even have slaves why would he want Damon to fight in the Confederacy? It just didn't make any sense to her. She sighed, got up from the piano seat that she had been sitting on the entire time and smoothed out all the crinkles in her skirts.

She decided that she should continue with her duties, the only problem was that Emily only told her to clean the first floor of the mansion. She sighed _I should probably find Emily and ask what else I can do, _she thought.

Bonnie ran quickly back to the guest house where she found Emily sweeping the porch. Emily looked up to see her younger cousin running down the trail to their house like a bat out of hell.

"What's the matter Bonnie, your skirts on fire?" She joked when Bonnie came to a stop in front of her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I finished all my work, and I was wondering if there was anything else you need?" Bonnie asked, Emily thought for a moment then spoke.

"Well I was going to go into town to run some errands; would you like to join me?" Emily asked her, Bonnie nodded her head still slightly out of breath.

"Great," Emily said putting the broom away "Let's gets going."

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

Soon enough the two women were riding in Emily's and Christopher's wagon with Cameron who was happily trotting along. Emily was driving while Bonnie sat beside her and stared at the Virginia scenery.

"Isn't it improper for a lady to drive a carriage?" Bonnie asked turning to look to at Emily.

"Well it is a good thing that we are not proper ladies and that this is not a carriage." She replied with a knowing smile and both women laughed.

They arrived in the town of Mystic Falls quicker than they expected to. The streets were still busy with moving carriages and people even though the sun was beginning to set. Emily stopped the cart in front of a fabric shop.

"I must go in here because Miss Katherine asked me to pick up some fabric for her a dress she wants made. I need you to go into the general store across the street and buy everything that is on this list." Emily instructed as she handed Bonnie the list and a small sack of money.

Bonnie hopped off the cart with a quick goodbye to Emily and headed to the general store while she dodged the traffic.

The outside of the general store was simple enough, the store itself was made out of wood which was painted a light blue, and there were a few wooden steps that led up to the store's main entrance. The wooden sigh that hung above the shop was missing a few letters and was hanging by just one chain so it was lop sided and looked like was about to come crashing down at any moment.

Bonnie ran quickly up the steps and under the sign and surprisingly made it through the door unharmed. Inside the shop there were many shelves that were stocked with many goods; at the back of the shop was the counter with the cash register and the older looking shop keeper behind it. Bonnie looked to beside her to find two old men sitting on a wooden bench snoring away.

Bonnie quickly (but quietly for the sake of the old men) jogged up the counter.

"Good day, Miss what can I get you?" The shop keeper asked in a polite voice.

There was that southern hospitality again that Bonnie could still not wrap her head around. Only in the south (the most racist part of the United States) a fully grown white man can be incredibly polite to a young African American woman one minute then prosecute against her the next minute. Bonnie just couldn't believe it.

"Yes sir, I need to purchase the items on this list, you see." Bonnie explained handing him the list which he took and inspected quickly.

"I see then, it will take a moment." He said and he busied himself around the shop gathering the things she needed.

Bonnie occupied herself by looking around the shop; there was a stuffed bear head on a plaque mounted over the door. Bonnie shivered inwardly at the animal's ferrous expression which would be frozen like that even after its death.

There was also an assortment of animal skins that hung around the shop no doubt the spoils of all the wildlife surrounding the town. On the other side of the counter were more shelves but they held many jars which Bonnie could through sight and smell carried many different exotic spices. Through her grandmother's training Bonnie could identify through sight and smell, and also name over a thousand different herbs and spices, what she could smell at the moment was sage, lavender, paprika, basil, mint, cinnamon and what could be jasmine but she wasn't too sure.

"Well, Miss there you go." The shop keeper said handing her the bag that was filled with the groceries she needed.

"Thank you, sir." Bonnie replied as she paid him.

Bonnie opened the door to the shop was walked out, she was double checking her groceries to insure that the shop keeper had gotten everything on her list that she notice anything until she walked into something huge and hard. She immediately crashed onto the wooden sidewalk below, pain shot through her back and arms. She heard a slight shattering sound beside her that meant all the contents of her bag were all over the side walk.

Bonnie looked up to see a middle age white man standing right in front of her, it seemed like he was the thing she walked into.

"I am very sorry sir, I didn't mean to…" Bonnie trailed off as soon as she truly looked at the man.

He was very tall, far over the average height of a man in that day and age, he was also very thick around the middle. He was dressed in the attire of a very southern business man **(If you're wondering what that is just think of Kernel Sanders tee hee). **Bonnie looked up at his face, (which was very round and pudgy) to see it was red with anger and hatred. Bonnie inside suddenly froze over; it wasn't going to end up well for her…

"YOU'RE SORRY! YOU STUPID LITTLE NERGO WHORE!" The man shouted furiously. **(Sorry if that language offended anyone I'm just trying to get a feel for the time, remember this is the old south, they weren't so nice .)**

Bonnie couldn't say anything she was too frighten, sure she had to deal with prejudice her entire life but no one had ever been so openly awful to her. She tried to get up to walk away but her arms were in too much pain.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO BE SORRY!" The man shouted again but this time he raised his hand up as if he was about to slap her.

Any thought of tying of using magic to defend herself drained out of Bonnie's head all she could was close her eyes and wait for the pain to come…but it never did. Bonnie opened eyes to see what happened, the sight she saw before her was shocking.

Damon Salvatore almost appeared out of know where, he had twisted one of the man's arms around his back. Damon looked livid.

"Only a coward even thinks about hitting a lady." Damon said cold threatening voice before threw the man down the step of the shop and into the street.

Their little fight caused quite a scene many carriages and people stopped to see the scene before them. Damon stood at the top of the steps looking down at the man, looking like an avenging angel.

"From now on I want to treat every woman black or white you meet with the same respect you would treat your mother." He said strictly before turned away to tend to Bonnie.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned as he helped her up off the ground.

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered her voice slightly cracking under the pain in her arms.

Damon gave her a look that he said he didn't believe her. Bonnie sniffed the air around them; it had the sickening scent of alcohol especially near Damon.

"Have you been drinking?" She whispered angrily at him.

"Let's not change the subject, here I'll take you home to get you cleaned up, we'll take my horse. I will also pay to replace the things that broke." Damon said as he led her away from the scene and down the street.

They stopped at a hitching post in front of the town's pub, where a beautiful stormy gray mare was tied up.

"This is my horse Artemis; I called her that because when you see her coat in the moonlight it looks sliver like the goddesses colour." Damon said patting her rump.

"She's beautiful." Bonnie cooed petting the horse's back.

"Okay, let's get going." Damon said motioning for Bonnie to get on the horse first.

Bonnie blush and looked away, Damon looked at her confused.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I am from the city, I have never ridden a horse before." She whispered back.

Damon chuckled slightly and shook his head; Bonnie spun her head around and glared at him.

"Don't mock me." She fumed.

Damon shook his head quickly.

"I wasn't mocking you, here let me help you." He said holding out his hand which Bonnie took gently.

"Here put your dominate foot in the stirrup," Bonnie did as she was instructed "then sit in the saddle, and then put your other leg next to your first one, there you go." Damon said as Bonnie sat side saddle on the horse.

Damon quickly untied Artemis for the post before her jumped on behind Bonnie with his arms around her and he grabbed the reins.

"Here the best thing for you to do is hold on to this." Damon pointed at the brass knob at the front of the saddle.

Bonnie held on to it for dear life as Damon set the horse off in a canter.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

When they reached the Salvatore Estate night had fallen, Damon brought horse to a trot when they reached the stables. Damon put Artemis back to her stable and jumped off her before helping Bonnie off as well.

"How was the ride?" He asked he was concerned that it had been too bumpy for her.

"It was wonderful." She answered softly.

"So you will ride with me again sometime?" He asked.

"Perhaps, we will have to see." She said with a radiant smile which Damon blush slightly and clear his throat.

"Well we should get you cleaned up." He said.

He led her through the dark grounds, to what looked like the Salvatore mansion.

"Why are you taking me here?" Bonnie hissed furiously, she was scared about being caught.

"I'm taking you here because we need to get checked out quickly before your cuts get infected and here is closer than the guest house." Damon hissed back as he led her through a side door and into the mansion.

He led her up a small staircase and into a room. The room was very neat and tidy, there was large bed off to the side of a wall, the blankets on the bed were white they were neatly made. There were books cases that lined the room, they were stocked full of books. There was a large window on the wall that was opposite to her that over looked the forest. Under the window was a large wooden desk with an oil lamp and lots of papers scattered on it.

Damon left her standing in the doorway as he walked into the room and he walked through another door that was in the room. Bonnie heard some sloshing and clinking of glass before Damon emerged from the other room with bowl of water, a cloth, gauze, a candle, tweezers, scissors, and a bottle of ointment.

"Sit." He order and pointed to the bed and Bonnie did what she was told.

Damon set all the items on the night stand that was next to the bed before grabbing the chair from the desk to bring it close to the bed and sat on, he grabbed her arm.

"I'm going to have cut the sleeve." He muttered softly before grabbing the scissors and snipped the fabric.

Bonnie got a good look at the wound and gasped, the skin on her had nearly been ripped off and there little pieces of wood caught in it. Bonnie looked away she hated the sight of blood especially her own.

She stared out the window the entire time Damon worked on her arm.

"There all better, good thing it wasn't infected." Damon said when he was done.

"This is your bedroom isn't it?" Bonnie asked suddenly not wanting think about her wounded arm.

"It is." Damon said simply and Bonnie blushed, she suddenly felt that she shouldn't be in there.

"Thank you for saving me." She said softly.

"Anytime, you're worth saving." Damon answered.

Bonnie looked away from him quickly.

"I'm not too sure about that." Bonnie muttered when Damon grabbed her chin in his hand.

"You are. I knew from the moment I saw you, I knew you were special, never forget that." He told her firmly before he looked into her eyes and brought his face closer to his.

Bonnie could feel his breath against her mouth and she leaned in closer until their lips met softly…

**Yeah that's the end of the fourth chapter I hope it was worth the wait. I liked this chapter a lot mostly because of the heroic Damon. I know I didn't put Katherine in much this scene but don't worry she'll be in this story a lot. Just so everyone knows this story is going to be a long one about 20 chapters or more. There still a lot of plot that has yet to be revealed so keep reading and reviewing and maybe more chapters will end with a Bamon kiss, ;)**

**Much Love,**

**Sassygirl82 oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox **


	5. Chapter 5

** Bleeding Hearts are never cured**

**Chapter 5**

** Hello everyone and huge thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Here goes the fifth chapter. I know the story's going a bit too fast but I have a lot of plot that I haven't revealed yet so don't worry, anyway enjoy…and oh yeah I disclaim.**

_ The heat from the fire was too much; Bonnie could feel her flesh start to burn off. She heard shouts of terror and anger echoing through head, she needed to find her family._

_ She ran down the dark cobble stone street towards her home, leaving the sounds of chaos behind her. When she finally made it to her family's small little town house she noticed that no one appeared to be home, no candles or oil lamps lit the house was completely dark. Bonnie creaked up the steps of the old wooden porch and opened the door with one of keys her father gave her._

_ Inside the house was pitch black and deathly silent; all Bonnie could hear was the squeaking of her own boots against the wooden floor. The silence was maddening that she couldn't take anymore; she slowly began walking around the house softly calling out the names of her family members._

_ "Papa? Grams? Gramps? Is anyone home?" she whispered softly._

_ She was sure that she was now in the parlour because she could make out the faint outline the sofa which rested against western the wall. Bonnie moved to walk over to the sofa when a hand came out of nowhere and covered her mouth. Bonnie tried to scream but it was stifled the hand, she was roughly spun around._

_ "Relax child, it is only me." A familiar voice said and Bonnie suddenly recognized it._

_ "Grams!" She sighed in relief, but she could barely make out the older woman's face._

_ "Grams, all the things that are happening in town it's awful, what's going to happen?" Bonnie asked feebly terror was still in her veins._

_ "Baby, what's happening in town is enviable. It happened two hundred years ago and we knew it was going to happen again, as long as our kind exists there will always be people who will want to destroy us. But the important thing right now is to get out of here." Her grandmother replied, putting a heavy toatbag in her arms_

_ "But grams I don't understand!" Bonnie cried she could feel tears welling up in her eyes._

_ "Oh course you don't understand, you're still just a child the magic in your blood has barely began to sprout…I know you will be a powerful witch and a brave woman one day but for now you must leave, you go to Virginia to your cousin Emily I already notified her about you, now you must go!" Sheila Bennett said as she ushered Bonnie towards the side door of the house and pushed her out into the damp night._

_ "Grams! I won't go without you, papa, and gramps." Bonnie said stubbornly._

_ "We cannot go with you; there isn't enough time they are coming. Now in the bag is enough money for one ticket to Virginia, you will run through the forest to the train station, you will you will buy a ticket and get on the train down to Virginia where you will meet your cousin and start a new life, do you understand me?" Shelia asked and Bonnie nodded her head._

_ "Good, now also in the bag is all of our family's grimores I want you to study them and become as strong as I know you are, ok?" Shelia said as she opened her arms which Bonnie immediately threw herself into._

_ "Okay grams, I will and I love you." Bonnie said as her tears fell down her face._

_ Suddenly the sound of horses and gunfire could be heard down the street._

_ "I love you too, baby but go now!" Sheila shouted as she pushed Bonnie down towards the woods._

_ Bonnie nodded through teary eyes and run towards the trees and away from the horrible scene that was once her home._

Bonnie awoke drenched in sweat again, from the awful recurring nightmare that she had been having for the last couple of days about the night she had to leave her old life behind. She hadn't been able to use her magic since that night; the traumatizing experience had blocked her powers and she hadn't tried to get them back since she had gotten to Mystic Falls.

Bonnie groaned as she sat up in her bed, she rubbed her against the glare of the sun which was shining through her window. Bonnie stretched before getting out of bed she walked over to her window and opening it. She looked out at the forest scenery, there was always a mystical fog hanging around the trees in the early morning.

As she gazed out the window Bonnie absentmindedly stroked her wounded arm. It had been a week and a half since the night Damon had saved her from that awful man; it had also been the night when Damon had kissed her, the memory of his lips against hers still made her blush. She hasn't seen much of Damon since that day because they both had duties to attend to so the only times they were able to see each other was when they were in a room with lots of other people so they weren't able to talk to each other.

Bonnie shook her head out of all romantic thoughts; she had work to do ever since she had hurt her arm she was assigned the least tiresome job and that was brushing all the horses in the stables.

Bonnie grumble as she put on her mucking boots so she could head down to the stables. She sighed as she walked out of the guest house and into the heat of the morning; Bonnie looked up at the sky to see the sun bare its rays down on to her.

The hike down to the stables was I long and tedious one for Bonnie by the time she got there, her skirts were covered in dust and her hair was damp with sweat.

When she pushed open the stable door; she immediately grabbed the stool that was propped up against the wall; and she plucked the grooming brush off its hook and went to work brushing the first horse.

BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD

After Bonnie was through brushing her fifth horse; her arm was getting to be exhausted. _If I keep this up I won't be able to use either of my arms,_ she thought as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

Suddenly she heard the stable doors open and two voices echoed through the stable, Bonnie ducked down behind a horse to avoid being seen.

"I'm fine brother you do not need to keep checking up on me; I'm not a child anymore!" A familiar voice half shouted.

Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her and she peeked out from behind the horse to see both of the Salvatore brothers getting ready for a ride. _How do they always seem to find me when I'm working! _Bonnie mentally screamed before she ducked under the horse again.

"I'm just worried about you, Stefan. You are falling for Miss Pierce much too fast than any person should, there is something not right about her." Damon said sounding concerned.

_That's for sure, _Bonnie thought. Suddenly she felt like she was eavesdropping and should leave but the brothers were blocking the only entrance so the only thing she could was sit on her stool and try to keep quiet.

At Damon's last comment Stefan spun around to face him, he seemed angry.

"How dare you say something like that? Katherine is the most wonderful and beautiful woman on this planet! You do not even know her and you dare judge her as being odd! You are just jealous that I have someone and you do not!" Stefan snapped back.

Bonnie watched as Damon narrowed his eyes at his brother dangerously, she could his temper was rising.

"Oh will you get over yourself little brother; if you are not a child any more than prove it. I am not jealous, you little twit. I am worried that this _woman_ as you called her seems to have you under some sort spell, you have been acting odd ever since you met her you have been lying to everyone, sneaking out at night, and you follow her around like a dog. This isn't normal even for a young man in love, I'm worried for you brother." Damon replied heatedly.

Bonnie's heart sank when she heard Damon describe the situation like Stefan was under Katherine spell and it did like that. Once while her grandmother was teaching her about vampires she told her how vampires could control human by using a form of mind compulsion, Bonnie didn't know much about it since they didn't spend a lot of time on it since witches couldn't be compelled. She decided she would have to look it up in her family's grimores to find out how to stop Katherine from controlling Stefan.

Stefan puffed his chest out like a frog, he was livid. He pushed passed Damon and grabbed the reins of a horse and walked out the door.

"I don't have to listen to this." He huffed as he left.

After Stefan was gone Damon sighed in defeat, he grabbed a brush and walked over to his horse Artemis and started brushing her. While he brushed her he began to hum a tune, it was a soft tune like a lullaby.

All this time Bonnie was leaning against the horse she was grooming and watching Damon suddenly her horse moved and Bonnie lost her balance and fell which caused a huge commotion. Damon heard this and jumped up from his stool in shock.

"Who's there?" He called confused, then he saw Bonnie stumbling out of a horse's stall and then his gaze soften.

Bonnie had gotten her foot stuck in a bucket and was trying to get it out, she shook her foot wildly. She saw Damon walk up to her and she started to blush.

"Here let me help you with that." He said sounding amused as he reached down and plucked the bucket off her foot.

"Thank you." Bonnie breathed gratefully when he stood up; she wiggled her foot to circulate the blood flow again.

"It is funny that I always find you whenever I think of you." Damon mused coolly.

"Well you can think of me as much as you like." Bonnie answered with a charming smile on her face.

"Ah there is that beautiful smile of yours." Damon said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Bonnie blushed slightly at his actions; flashes of their kiss entered her mind which made her flush even more.

"I've missed you." Bonnie whispered as she looked into his blue eyes.

Damon pinched her chin between his thumb and index finger and gently pressed his lips to hers before he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

"Mmm… I have missed you as well." Damon murmured softly.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they pulled apart gently, their eyes still locked on each other.

"How long were you in here?" Damon said breaking their loving moment.

Bonnie shuffled her feet embarrassed that she overheard the brother's conversation.

"I have been here for a while; I heard everything with your brother. I'm sorry about your fall out with him." Bonnie said looking slightly.

Damon sighed like he expected that. "Don't worry I'm not mad at you, I just didn't want you to be dragged into this. I don't Miss Pierce there is something not right about her, ever since she came to our home Stefan changed and I'm worried about him." Damon said concern seeped into his eyes.

Bonnie had bit her tongue from telling him the truth about Katherine and herself but she had to protect Damon from the supernatural world. She was also slightly worried if she told Damon about her powers he would reject her.

"Your right there is something wrong with Katherine," Bonnie agreed and when Damon looked at her curiously she continued "I've met women like her before they are manipulating and can be cruel." She said

Damon nodded his like he understood, "I know that Bonnie and I will continue to look after my little brother, it's my duty."

Bonnie stared at him she didn't want him, to get him too involved in case Katherine tried to hurt him.

"Okay, you do that." Bonnie said and she reached up on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his once again.

Suddenly they heard the voices of the other servants walking around outside the stables. They broke apart reluctantly.

"I'll distract the servants and you make a break for it." Damon said.

Bonnie nodded in agreement; she was still dazed from their kiss. Damon quickly step away from her and opened the stable door. Bonnie quickly hid in the shadows to keep out of sight as she watched Damon distract the servants with a long winded story before she slipped through the door and back towards the guest house.

She had to find some way to stop Katherine from using Stefan and the only she could do that was to unlock her powers. Bonnie sighed she had to look in her family's grimores once again.

**Okay so there's the fifth chapter, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**

**Sassygirl82 oxoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Chapter 6**

** This is the sixth chapter of the story; here it goes. I don't own the vampire diaries and if I did I would a lot more 1864 flash backs. R&R please. **

It was past midnight and Bonnie was still studying each grimore page by page but found nothing about vampire compulsion. She sighed and threw the grimore she was currently reading across her room in frustration. She knew that eventually she was going to have to tell Emily about her plan to stop Katherine from hurting Stefan anymore; the only thing that was stopping her was that she was afraid that Emily would tell Katherine. But now she had no choice she needed help and Emily was the only one who could help her.

Bonnie sighed it was too late to talk to Emily now she would have to wait until morning. Bonnie quickly closed each grimore that she had read from and neatly stacked them in a neat pile and hid them under her bed. Then Bonnie pulled back her covers and slid into bed swiftly and went to sleep.

The next morning Bonnie woke up feeling a bit groggy after her night before. She quickly slipped out of bed and straighten herself up, she was very grateful that this was her day off as it was Emily's as well. The witch decided that she ought to find her older cousin as quickly as possible.

She walked out into the corridor of the guest house, it was eerily silent, and Bonnie carefully walked down the hallway towards the kitchen silently trying not to make any squeaking sounds. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye Bonnie spotted something moving.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bonnie called out softly but there was no answer.

Then Bonnie felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up, she felt like something was behind her. Slowly she turned around and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest…

"Grace!" She shouted it clutching her hand over her heart trying to slow it down. It was the little servant girl who woke her up the first morning that she was in Mystic Falls.

"You scared the life out of me!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to startle you I just didn't want to make any noise that would bother you." The young girl said as she looked down at her feet.

"It is fine, and your forgiven," Bonnie replied softly then she had an idea "Grace have you seen Emily? I have not seen anyone."

"Yes miss I have. Miss Emily got up early to visit Miss Pearl at the pharmacy in town, miss." Grace answered.

Bonnie nodded her head in thanks before jogging out the door.

So Emily was visiting Miss Pearl in town? Bonnie remembered the vampiress and her daughter Annabelle a few days after coming to Mystic Falls. Pearl was close friends with Miss Pierce so Bonnie should have dislike them on sight but she didn't. Unlike Katherine these vampires weren't manipulative and dishonourable, Pearl and Annabelle seemed to genuinely want to fit in to society. Also Annabelle was about the same age as Bonnie they both got along quite well due to fact that they the collected works of Shakespeare and their dislike for Katherine.

Bonnie was glad to have someone of her own age (and she does use that loosely) to talk to.

Bonnie shook her head quickly to clear her thoughts Pearl and Annabelle may be fine women but they were still vampires and they would kill her if they knew that she was going to try and stop Katherine from ricking havoc on the youngest Salvatore brother. She had to get to Emily quickly.

Bonnie ran down the familiar trail from the guest house to the mansion. As per usual the mansion's court yard was full of life with carriages and wagons coming and going. Suddenly a wagon filled with cotton that was on its way to the market in town caught her eye. She swiftly picked up her skirts and jogged over to the wagon.

"Sir Do you mind giving me a ride to town? I'll pay you." Bonnie offered

The man nodded his head gruffly and Bonnie jumped on the back of the wagon and they were off.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Once Bonnie got to town she paid the driver with some money she kept from her wages from the Salvatore property.

She easily made it to the pharmacy without any trouble. The outside of the pharmacy was painted a light salmon colour and had flowers on its flower boxes which gave the entire shop a feminine feel to it. Bonnie walked up the wooden steps of the shop and opened the door which set off a bell to chime.

The inside of the pharmacy was basically a counter that ran the entire scale of the shop, behind the counter were hundreds of jars and barrels that were filled with many herbs and spices. Miss Pearl was behind the counter near the cash register talking to Emily whom was on the other side. Upon hearing the bell both women stopped their conversation and turned to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie, how are you dear?" Miss Pearl asked in her soothing voice.

"Alright," Bonnie lied she was stressed and tired. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, business has been a little down lately but other than that I'm fine." She answered.

Bonnie turned to see Emily giving her a strange look. She sighed; she might as well do what she came for.

"Miss Pearl, I hope you don't mind but I need to talk to my cousin alone, please?" Bonnie asked and Pearl nodded her head swiftly.

"Of course I'll just be out back." She said before she out the door, leaving the two cousins alone together.

Emily gave Bonnie a serious look before she waved her hand through the air; Bonnie felt the brush of magic against her skin. Emily must have put a silencing spell in the room so no one with super natural hearing could hear what was being said in the room. Then Emily turned to Bonnie and placed her hands are her hips.

"Well what do you need to talk about?" She asked.

Bonnie took a deep breath it was now or never.

"I know that you know I'm a witch, but I can't use my powers because they're blocked," Emily nodded for her to continued "I need my powers for what I am about to tell you. It's about Katherine." Before Bonnie could continue Emily held up her hand halting her.

"I know what you are about to say. You are worried about Miss Katherine using her vampire powers to control Stefan Salvatore, isn't it?" Emily said and Bonnie nodded her head.

"I have been worried about the same thing, I may be her hand maiden but I will stand for her ruining humans' lives. But I cannot do anything about because if Miss Katherine knew I interfered and used my magic against her she would kill me…" She explained

Bonnie heart sunk, her last hope to stop Katherine failed but then Emily spoke up again.

"But you can stop her," Bonnie looked at Emily like she was insane.

"Miss Katherine does not know about your powers, if you can unblock them you will be able to stop her." Bonnie bit her lip in fear.

"What if I can't unblock my powers quick enough before Katherine really hurts Stefan?" She questioned.

Emily's face hardened quickly and her eyes shifted to side like she was hiding something.

"Emily? What is it?" Bonnie asked leaning in closer towards her cousin.

"There is another way to stop Katherine temporarily from feeding off Stefan and compelling him." Emily said and Bonnie's bugged out of her sockets.

"There is? What is it?" She asked.

Emily sighed softly, "There's a plant called vervain that can stop a vampire's powers from affecting a human as long as the human keeps it on them or ingests it, it can help you."

This information perked Bonnie up really quickly.

"That is great! Where do I get some of this plant?" She asked but Emily shook her head.

"It doesn't grow anymore in this area all the vampires around the town burnt destroyed it but I was able to save one plant and have been growing it in my room. I keep some of the dried up plant in the top drawer of my dresser, get it and then find some way of to get Stefan to ingest it without Katherine knowing." Emily instructed and Bonnie nodded.

Then Emily lifted the spell on the room and Miss Pearl walked back through the door smoothly with her arms full of wild flowers.

"Are you two ladies done talking?" Pearl asked

"Yes we are." Emily said with a sweet smile and Bonnie copied her actions.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Parties at the Salvatore mansion were distinguishing, proper, and unbelievably boring. Bonnie stood by the parlour room door in her best servant dress with a tray filled with drinks in her hand.

Bonnie sighed as she looked around the room, all of Mystic Falls finest were there. The town's founding families such as the Lockwoods, the Forbes, Fells, and along many of the towns richest families were there as well. Bonnie kept on 'causally' glancing in the direction of Damon who was sitting on the sofa with his brother and Miss Pierce looking as bored as she was.

He looked very handsome in his Italian made suit and was every bit a southern gentleman with a single malt liquor in his hand. There was a light after dinner tune coming from the grand piano that Mrs. Fell was playing.

Suddenly Bonnie noticed that Stefan had finished his drink; Bonnie knew that this would be the only time she would be able to get to him. So she made her way over to the sofa that the three of them were sitting.

"Would you like another drink Mr. Salvatore?" Bonnie asked politely.

"Yes I would thank you." Stefan answered and Bonnie handed him the only glass she had laced with the vervain from Emily's secret stash.

"I would like another drink as well." Bonnie turned to see Damon giving her a coy smirk.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she gave him another drink as well. Stefan downed his drink in three gulps and Bonnie secretly rejoiced inside, her mission was accomplished! Katherine couldn't hurt Stefan for a while now at least until she could get her powers back.

"Stefan dear this party is terribly boring could you please walk me back to the guest house?" Katherine practically purred, Stefan nodded his head and the two walk off leaving Bonnie Damon alone together.

Neither of them said anything to each other in case they drew unwanted attention but it was obvious that they wish they could say something. Suddenly Caitlyn Forbes the daughter of the sheriff walked up to them and spoke to Damon.

"My my Mr. Salvatore you look so handsome in that suit, do you mind dancing with me on this fine evening?" She asked while batting her eyelashes at him.

Damon smirked slightly and glanced sideways at Bonnie and gave her a secret wink.

"Why I would love to Miss Forbes." He said as he linked arms with her and the two of them wandered towards the dance floor.

Jealously flared up in Bonnie's core, she had to leave the room before she dumped the remaining drinks on Caitlyn Forbes all too tight dress. She stomped out of the parlour and headed to the mansion's kitchen which was six times bigger than the guest house's kitchen and got to work on the huge pile of dishes.

Half way through the dishes Bonnie heard someone walking towards the kitchen and turned to see Damon leaning against the doorway looking at his shoes guiltily. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out dancing with every lady who bats her eyelashes at you?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry." He said giving her puppy dog eyes and Bonnie felt herself melting; Damon could see this and he smiled and starting walking towards her until he grabbed her hands and pulled towards him.

"Did I mention how beautiful you looked tonight?" He asked as he stroked her cheek gently and Bonnie blushed.

"I think you have drunken too much tonight then if you think I'm beautiful." Bonnie said looking into his eyes.

Damon gasped slightly and grabbed Bonnie's hips pulling her flush against his body.

"You _are_ beautiful, you're the most beautiful I have ever met." He declared.

Bonnie rolled her eyes are his cheesiness before he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

The two lovers were too wrapped up in each other to notice Miss Pearl who was standing near the door smirking slightly at hearing everything that had happened. _Katherine will find this very interesting,_ she thought before she disappeared.

**Duh duh duh another cliff hanger, tee hee. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was working on another story I wrote for Lord of the Rings fanfiction called the elf and the shield maiden if you're interested check my profile. **

**I wasn't too sure about this chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Sassygirl82 **


	7. Chapter 7

** Bleeding hearts are never cured **

** Chapter 7**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed you know I appreciate it and I'm also sorry for not updating in so long but I had a huge case of writer's block. But anyway let's get on with the seventh chapter and I don't own the vampire diaries.**

Walking around the Salvatore mansion was at dusk was as scary as one would expect. The sun was setting which caused blood red streams of light to beam through the window's which gave the second floor of the impressive mansion an eerie glow. Bonnie had just finished scrubbing down every single room on the second floor; she had to get back to the guest house and help with dinner.

She was able to put the cleaning supplies away quickly and was making her way through the corridor when an arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist and covered a hand over her mouth. Her mystery attacker pulled her into the nearest room and shut the door Bonnie kicked and thrashed the entire way.

"Bon relax, it's just me." Said the arrogant voice of Damon Salvatore.

Bonnie spun around to face him furious but when she was about to start yelling at him he gave her one of his heart breaking smiles ad she folded like a house of cards.

"If you wanted to see me you could have just asked me instead of grabbing me." Bonnie reasoned putting her hands on her hips.

Damon shrugged causally "I could have but then what would be the fun in that?" He said as Bonnie fumed angrily

"Well what did you need me for so badly?" She asked impatiently.

"Well I want to surprise you with something special so I can't tell you now can I?" He smirked and she huffed slightly annoyed.

"Fine have it your way but I have to get to the guest house for dinner." She replied and was going to walk away but then Damon grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't, you are going to skip dinner with me." He informed her.

Bonnie crossed her arms against her chest defiantly.

"Is that so?" She challenged and he smirked at her again.

"Absolutely now stop being difficult and come with me or you won't get your surprise." Bonnie sighed defeated again, Emily wouldn't like that Bonnie was skipping dinner but she was curious of what Damon had in store for them.

"Alright I will go but we cannot stay out very late or else Emily will be frantic." Bonnie agreed and Damon's face lit up.

"I knew you were going to say that." He answered happily.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

"Is this bling fold really necessary?" Bonnie grumbled as she fiddled with the piece of cloth that was covering her eyes.

"Yes, I told it was going to be a surprise so of course you shouldn't be able to see anything yet so just trust me, please." Damon whispered back to her.

They had been walking around for what seemed like hours; Bonnie had been blindfolded while Damon led her into the unknown. She could tell they were outside though because the air was cooler on her, she could smell the earthy scent of the ground and she could hear the sounds of nature owls hooting, the wind blowing, and sound of rushing water? _Where were they?_

Just then Damon stopped which made her stop with him her knees were a little wobbly when she stopped.

"Here we are." Damon announced happily as he untied her blindfold.

Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped they were standing at the bottom of a magnificent water fall!

"Damon this place is beautiful!" Bonnie gushed.

They were standing on the banks of the eddy were the pooled after it was sent down the falls. The water fall itself was pretty tall at least a hundred feet off the ground. There was a mystical mist coming off the spray were the water hit the rocks.

"Well they don't call this place Mystic Falls for nothing. If you think the bottom of the falls is beautiful just wait till you get to the top." Damon smiled at her.

Then Damon helped her clamper up the cliffs to the top of the water fall which made Bonnie gasped again. For there was a blanket spread out with a bunch of lit candles surrounding it, on the blanket was a picnic basket.

"Damon, did you do this all by yourself?" Bonnie exclaimed completely flabbergasted; Damon blushed slightly and kicked the dirt at his feet.

"Well I can do something right every once in a while, you know." He mumbled adorably and Bonnie smiled at him gently.

"Yes you can." She said before she reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Well let's get this dinner started." Damon said gesturing to the blanket when they broke apart.

They walked over to it arm in arm and Damon helped Bonnie sit down like a true gentleman. Once they were both seated happily on the ground Damon started rifling through the picnic basket pulling out an assortment of goods which included what smelled like Italian cuisine.

Bonnie looked at all the food with a surprised look on her face.

"Did you cook all this yourself?" She asked impressed.

Damon smirked again as he opened a bottle of wine.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm from Italian decent, my Nona wouldn't let or Stefan lives without learning how to cook." He explained.

"How is Stefan?" Bonnie asked as she tasted the food, after she heard Stefan's name she was reminded of putting the vervain in his drink to stop Katherine from compelling him.

"He has actually been a lot better lately almost back to his old self; he is not obsessed about Miss Katherine anymore which is good. I just wonder what sparked the sudden change in him again." Damon pondered to her as he handed her a glass of wine.

_I bet you would,_ Bonnie thought as she took a sip of her wine. She looked around at the scenery, it was a beautiful night she was glad that she skipped dinner with the rest of the servants for this, and it was just so romantic. The sky was a dark blue colour with the stars acting like sparkles that dusted the sky. She felt a cool breeze coming of the spray of the water which cooled her skin off. She looked over at Damon who was staring off into the woods which surrounded the little slice of paradise. Bonnie was never able to appreciate how beautiful he truly was; in the candle light his pale skin looked luminous. His face was so perfect with all his chisel jaw, straight nose, and his deep sea blue eyes that always shone with mischievousness. He defiantly looked like an angel but he was a devil in disguise.

"I think we should be heading back now." Damon said pulling her out of her reverence.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and they packed up everything and headed back to their houses.

Bonnie quickly slipped through the door of guest the house without being caught after _saying_ a quick good bye to Damon. She ran to her bedroom and got into her bed she wanted to get to sleep as soon as possible; she knew she would have to explain her absence to Emily tomorrow but for the moment she was exhausted.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

On the most humid day of the year in Mystic Falls Bonnie had to pull weeds from the Salvatore gardens all by her self. The sun was beating down on her back and she was sweating in places she thought she could never sweat before. As she yanked out a particularly tough weed Bonnie heard the voices of two people running through the garden.

She looked up to see Katherine Pierce being playfully chased by Stefan Salvatore through the garden. She watched as Stefan caught Katherine around the middle and lifted her up in the air, Bonnie stifled an eye roll if Stefan knew what Katherine really was he would terrified of her. She heard Katherine giggled and watched as Katherine grabbed Stefan's face and pressed her lips to his. Bonnie looked away in embarrassment she thought public displays of affections was very improper.

She wondered when Katherine would realise that she couldn't compell Stefan anymore but she knew that when that happened it wasn't going to be good. Bonnie had to unblock her powers soon she knew how to and now she knew the perfect place to do it.

** BDBDBDBDBDBD**

So this is how Bonnie found herself once again trudging along through the forest at night, she sighed at her aching feet the way to the water fall was indeed along one but she knew the way thankfully because she memorized the way when she was walking back home from her dinner with Damon.

The night was very peaceful perfect for performing the ritual to unblock her powers. Emily had told her that her powers could only be unblocked by her being completely at peace and by releasing the fear and trauma of her past. The best way for her to do that was to find a place where she felt the most comfortable and then perform a cleansing ritual to cleanse herself of all her fears then she would be able to use her powers once again.

After a lot of walking and navigating through the trees she finally found the beautiful water fall. She quickly clambered to the top and looked around at the sight below; beyond the basin of the falls there was the sea of trees that went on for miles. Bonnie closed her eyes in bliss she loved being surrounded by nature it made her blood warm in primal heat that she could barely understand; it brought out her wild side that her ancestors gave her.

Bonnie opened her eyes slowly she had to get the cleansing ritual started, she hastily opened her bag the she had brought with her and pulled her family's grimore along with a pack of matches, a compass, dried lavender and sage, and five candles to represent the elements. She found a large stick on the ground and began to draw a giant pentagram in the dirt; once she was finished with that she used the compass to find north and placed four of the candles accordingly and put the fifth one in the middle of the pentagram. Then she crushed the dried lavender and sage in her hands and began to sprinkle it around the inside and outside of the pentagram the cleanse it.

After all that was finished Bonnie walked to the middle of the pentagram and grabbed the candle then she sat cross legged on the ground. She closed her and took a deep breath to calm herself before she recited a poem she found in one of the grimores.

_Una divina_

_A me dimittam intolerabilem metum_

_Quaeso ut me adjuvet _

_Ego enim nom solum_

_Quaeso inveni lucis ope _

After Bonnie said the last word her head fell back and the flames on the candles spiked in height. Bonnie felt a blinding pain in her chest like someone had ran over her with a wagon; she had to fight to keep her eyes closed. But suddenly she fell in unconsciousness.

_ When Bonnie opened her eyes again she found herself on a gorgeous coast line; the ocean was crystal blue with steady waves that gently met the shore line. She felt the coarseness of the belch white sand between her toes and a soft breeze kissed her skin._

_Bonnie sighed in contentment as she hugged her knees to her chest; then she suddenly let out a light gasp as she saw what was wearing. Her well-worn servant's dress had been replaced by a beautiful sleeveless white gown that contradicted magically with her caramel skin._

"_Well look at you, you truly look like an angel now." A familiar voice filled Bonnie's ears._

"_Father!" Bonnie shouted in joy as she turned around to see the middle age man before her._

_Alexander Bennett wasn't a very tall man but he always stood tall with a sort of humble pride; he had salt and pepper hair that had a slight curl to it. His flawless dark skin went extremely well with his ever warm coco brown eyes that had laugh lines around them. He wore a loose white cotton shirt that was buttoned up all the way except for a button at the top and a pair of light beige pants. Bonnie saw his bare feet wiggling in the sand like her own._

_Bonnie jumped up from her spot on the ground and ran to him at full speed flinging her arms around him like she was a little girl again. Alexander lifted his daughter off the ground for a second and spun her before letting her down._

"_Oh Father I missed you so much!" Bonnie cried her tears spilling down her cheeks which Alexander immediately wiped away. _

"_Oh Bon-Bon don't cry, my dear I have missed so much as well." He replied softly._

"_Look how beautiful she is Shelia." A new voice appeared behind her father._

_Bonnie looked over her father's shoulder to see her grandparents hand in hand with each other._

"_Grams! Gramps!" Bonnie exclaimed again letting go of her father and running over to the arms of her grandparents._

"_Baby girl, it's so good to see you." Shelia said softly giving her granddaughter a kiss on the forehead. _

_After Bonnie caught her breathe again from all the joyful tears she had shed she looked at all three of her elders and asked:_

"_What are you all doing here?"_

_Her father chuckled slightly at her bluntness, "You asked for help to get your powers back." He answered._

"_So we are here to help you." Her grandfather continued._

"_You'll need them for future trails to come." Shelia advised and Bonnie nodded in understanding._

"_Katherine will be hard to stop without them" She said simply._

_None of her family answered her for they were all exchanging worried glances._

"_What?" She asked looking at all three of them and only her father answered._

"_Vampires and werewolves are not the most dangerous thing that you will encounter, my dear there are far worse things to come in your future."_

_This confused Bonnie deeply._

"_What is more dangerous than vampires and werewolves?" She asked._

_Her family exchanged looks once again this time her grandfather answered._

"_The most dangerous thing is something that we encounter every day, the thing that makes humanity shrive to make things greater. Love."_

_When Bonnie heard this she burst into laughter, and then quickly stopped when she saw her family's stern looks. _

"_How can love be dangerous?" Bonnie asked again._

"_Some of the cruellest things men do in the name of love." Her grandmother answered wisely._

"_I do not understand." Bonnie stated she was even more confused than before._

"_We know you don't, but you will one day." Her father said softly._

_Suddenly all of her family took a step back from her and start to form a circle around her while they held each other's hands._

"_Now we don't have much time left with you so we better get your powers back." Her grandfather said and her father and grandmother their heads in agreement._

_Then they began chanting in a language so ancient that Bonnie modern ears could not comprehend it. A feeling of warmth erupted in Bonnie's stomach which spread to her entire body. She felt empowered again as she watched her loving family slowly fade away._

"_Stay strong we know you will make us proud!" She heard her grandfather shout._

"_Remember what I told you!" Shelia reminded her._

"_I will send your love to your mother!" Her father shouted as every faded to black._

Bonnie awoke again in the middle of the pentagram; the waning moon was far overhead. All the candles that had been alight before were completely burnt out; Bonnie stumbled around in the darkness for a second as she grabbed the candle that she was holding during the ritual. She searched for the matches before a thought came to her.

"Incendo!" She said and the candle light itself merrily.

A smile from on Bonnie's face, she had her powers back and now she was ready to take down Katherine.

**SO there was the seventh chapter and again I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter was basically about getting Bonnie's powers back because I want her take face Katherine real soon; I also wanted to get some of her family in there since I talked about them in past chapters and I made up her father's because I have no idea what his name is so there. I also wanted to show a little Bamon in there just to add some cute and fluffiness to this otherwise sort of sad chapter. Anyway find out how Bonnie will take down Katherine on the next chapter of Bleeding hearts are never cured. **


	8. Chapter 8

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Chapter 8**

** So here goes chapter 8 there will be a lot more plot for the chapters to come so hold on. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I also don't own the vampire diaries.**

"Mother wants me to enter the Miss Mystic Falls pageant this year, but I hate being dressed up and shown off like some kind of show horse." Annabelle grumbled miserably.

Bonnie sighed as she played with the ends of her sleeve; she and Annabelle were sitting outside the pharmacy on its wooden steps while Emily and Pearl gossiped inside. Ever since she has known Annabelle she realised that she was very rebellious towards her mother and always complained about her mother trying to control her life.

"Those pageants are pretty ridiculous." Bonnie agreed.

The two girls sat together in silence for a few seconds before a carriage rode up to the pharmacy's front door. Annabelle and Bonnie jumped up quickly to avoid being trampled by the carriage's owner. When the carriage came to a complete stop in front of them, the door of it swung opened and out jumped Stefan Salvatore who immediately held out a hand to help Katherine Pierce step gracefully down the steps of the carriage. The last person to come out of the carriage was Damon Salvatore who looked as bored out of his skull for having to accompany his younger brother and his lover out in public. But when Bonnie caught sight of him her heart rate sped up and when he caught her eye he gave her a secret smile.

When Katherine and Stefan passed by them on the steps Katherine shot both of the girls one of the most arrogant looks Bonnie had ever seen in her life.

"_Girls._" She said very condescendingly as Stefan nodded politely and Damon did the same.

"Good day Miss Pierce, Misters Salvatores." Annabelle answered trying to hide her distaste for the older female vampire while Bonnie said nothing thinking it was best for her to stay quiet in these situations. Suddenly Stefan Salvatore spoke up.

"Bonnie Bennett it is nice to see you again." He said happily to her.

"Likewise, sir." She responded trying to keep her tone as formal as possible.

"Bennett? As in Emily Bennett?" Katherine spoke up sounding surprised.

"Yes Miss Emily is my cousin, I came to live with her here after my family was killed, Miss." Bonnie answered looking her straight in the eye.

"How interesting that Emily did not inform me that her cousin was staying with her, are you living at the guest house?" Katherine questioned lightly.

"Yes, Miss I am. And I am quite sure that Emily didn't mention my presence to not trouble you." Bonnie reasoned.

Katherine seemed to accept this reason.

"Well I suppose that is true and I apologize for your family's deaths for I was also orphaned not too long ago." She answered easily playing the role of innocent human for only Damon's sake because of his ignorance of the supernatural.

"Thank you, miss." Bonnie replied.

The two supernatural women exchanged very fake smiles to each other before Katherine broke the silence.

"Well I suppose we should be going inside now, It is saddening that I have not talked to your mother in a while, Annabelle or cousin dear Bonnie, right Stefan?" She said turning to her currently oblivious human lover.

"Of course, Katherine. Are you coming brother?" Stefan directed at his older brother.

Damon had been silent this entire conversation and had been secretly staring at Bonnie every time she spoke.

"Of course I am: what else could I be doing today besides escorting two juveniles around town?" He said snarkily not even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Bonnie had to suppress a giggle when he said that which Annabelle did not miss, and the three 'elders' of the group went inside the pharmacy. Annabelle gave Bonnie a strange look like she was trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"What?" Bonnie asked crumbling slightly under the gaze of the young vampire.

"Nothing…" Annabelle replied unconvincingly "we should probably head inside the pharmacy and see what this is all about.

Bonnie nodded and the two girls headed through the door. They were met with this scene: Pearl stood elegantly behind the counter with Emily standing near her who was absent-mindedly tying knots in some herbs that were out. Katherine was across the counter holding on to Stefan's arm gently as Damon was stood beside him. Annabelle walked over to stand beside her mother quietly while the five of them talked. Bonnie sauntered over to where Emily was standing and gave her cousin a worried glance because this was the first time Bonnie was less than a foot away from Katherine with her knowing who she was.

When Emily caught this look she tried to return it with a comforting one but it didn't calm Bonnie's nerves.

"The Miss Mystic Falls pageant shall be interesting, do you not think?" Katherine asked striking up a mundane conversation as if they were all normal.

"Indeed it shall be…of course my little Annabelle will win it. Won't you dear?" Pearl said lightly wrapping her arm around her daughter and giving her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Of course mama." Annabelle replied smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Bonnie felt sorry for Annabelle for having a mother as strict and demanding as Pearl was.

"Of course the Fell twins are going to be hard to beat." Stefan said.

"Since their father is one of the judges." Damon added and everyone chuckled lightly at that.

"I am not worried, with Annabelle's grace and pose she cannot lose." Pearl stated proudly.

"Though no one can deny Caitlyn Forbes' ability to please a crowd." Damon smirked. He shot Bonnie a secret look reminding her about the time he danced with Mr. and Mrs. Forbes' only daughter.

While Bonnie fumed silently about Damon's idiocy the exchange between them did not go unnoticed by because Pearl and Katherine shot each other knowing looks as if they had planned this entire get together…

** SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

It had been a few days since the visiting the pharmacy and all Bonnie had been doing was work since her arm had fully healed her jobs had become increasingly more backbreaking, by the end of the day she was completely wiped and in the mornings she was so sore she could barely move.

Tonight though was one of the special nights where all the servants get to gather and have a big bonfire together. Bonnie was excited because they hadn't had one since the day she came to the Salvatore estates where she first spoke to Damon.

Since dinner was almost ready and they had more than enough hands in the kitchen, Emily had sent Bonnie out to the woods to get some water to eventually put out the bonfire because there was a stream that ran through the woods that was near to the guest house.

So here was Bonnie walking alone through the woods at dusk again, the stream maybe have been near the guest house but it far enough away that she couldn't see or hear any of the liveliness coming from her kinfolk. The air was slightly chilly for it was getting closer to autumn; Bonnie wrapped her shawl closer to her and gripped the bucket handle tighter she just wanted to get back to the party.

Soon enough she reached the stream; she relax under the natural sounds of nature the water gurgling, birds chirping, frogs croaking. Bonnie knelt down on the bank and easily filled her bucket up with water; she was about to walk away when she heard a loud rustling in some bushes 200 metres away, and all the hairs on the back of Bonnie's neck went up. Suddenly the animal stopped making s their sounds; all that Bonnie could hear was the sound of the river and the thudding of her own heart.

Bonnie just stood there waiting for whatever monster that was lurking in there to jump out and swallow her whole. But none of that happened soon the rustling stopped but still none of the animals made any sound. Slowly Bonnie made her way over to the bushes quietly she would surprise whatever was out there instead of the other way around. She was about to reach out push some branches away but suddenly something jumped out at her; Bonnie bit back a strangled scream but stopped when she realized what it was…

A small brown rabbit! Bonnie chuckled to herself for being such fraidy-cat when the poor little creature bounded away from her. How could she be so scared of something like that! If she was going to be a strong and powerful witch some-Suddenly a scream of pain broke Bonnie away from her thoughts. Her head shot up, for behind the bushes was a small clearing.

She made her way towards the edge of the clearing silently as she could but froze suddenly for the scene that played out before her made her blood go cold.

In the middle of the clearing was a beautiful oak tree but what was under it was the complete opposite. For underneath stood Katherine Pierce; but not the Katherine Pierce that was that could charm her way out of death; no this Katherine was indeed a demon from the deepest pits of hell.

Her once beautiful emerald green silk and lace dress was smear with dirt and torn at the bottom, her usual perfect dark brown curls were a mess and what was left of a bun was falling down her back, and her flawless pale skin was matted with mud and what Bonnie's stomach curl. Blood.

For the worst part of the entire scene was yet to come. Because Katherine had someone pinned up against the oak tree and that someone was Stefan Salvatore.

Katherine had her face inches his, her fangs were bared with blood covering her mouth and her eyes were in their demonic stage with black veins standing out around them. Poor Stefan looked even more horrible his white cotton shirt was torn down the middle which was caked with blood and dirt. His chest was smeared with his own blood and his throat was an absolute nightmare. His face was pale white and he looked like he was struggling for breath.

Katherine raked her hands through his light brown hair roughly before she leaned her own head back extending her fangs and then plunged her mouth back own Stefan's neck. His grey eyes widen with shock and he let out a painful gasp.

All Bonnie could do was hold back a shriek; how could she believe that she could defeat a vampire she had never even seen one before much less fight one. Fear spread through her entire body but then something clicked inside her like flipping a switch; her magic burst to life inside her running through her veins. Bonnie felt strengthen and empowered she had to save her secret lover's brother, she just had to.

Katherine roughly pulled her mouth off of Stefan's neck and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Do you love me now Stefan?" She asked with a false sweet voice and went for another bite.

But before she could make it Bonnie used her telekinetic powers to rip a branch off a nearby tree and sent it flying right in to Katherine's back. Katherine let out an inhuman scream of pain and let go of Stefan letting him drop to the ground with a thud.

Katherine ripped the branch from her which had unfortunately missed her heart before she spun around to face Bonnie who she just realised was there. Katherine's demonic black eyes narrowed dangerous before she threw branch with incredible sped straight Bonnie.

Bonnie barely had time to duck before the branch landed straight into the tree behind her. Katherine advanced on her cautiously like a predator stalking its prey.

"I should have known you were a Bennett the first time I saw you, you and Emily both have the same superiority about you that only witches have." The female vampire snared

Bonnie would not let herself be intimidated by her, she stood her ground and used her telekinesis once more and blew Katherine back 50 yards.

Katherine easily got up again and dusted herself off looking slightly impressed.

"You're such a powerful little thing it was wise of Emily to hide you from me. With some practice you might be even more powerful than her. I might just have to have you." She mused evilly.

Bonnie gasped slightly, "I would never let you." She snapped before she set the bottom of Katherine's a blaze.

Katherine shrieked fear and tried in vain to put the flames out, she looked up at Bonnie looking completely furious.

"You are going to regret this." She growled before taking off in a blur in the opposite direction.

After she was gone Bonnie ran over to Stefan, "Stefan, are you alright?" She asked but he didn't respond.

He did not look good; his face was deathly pale and his neck was nearly ripped out. She had to do something fast or he would bleed to death. She gently laid him down on his back before placing her hands on his chest; hopefully she would remember all the words to the healing spell her grandmother taught her.

She softly began to chant the words under her breath and watched the magic start to happen; slowly the wound on his neck started to close and some blood returned to his face. Bonnie's own head began to feel woozy she had over exerted herself with using too much of her power at once without practice beforehand. Bonnie could some blood trickling out of her nose but didn't stop until she saw Stefan's eyes snap open.

She took her hands off his chest and wiped her face as he sat up.

"Bonnie Bennett?" He asked confused.

"Yes Stefan it's me." She said shyly.

"How...? You made the branch…Katherine." He mumbled looking still shocked.

Bonnie sighed softly she was going to have explain everything to him, "Yes Katherine was trying to kill you because she is a vampire but you already know that, I was down by the river when I heard this going on so I went to save you because I am a witch and I have the abilities to stop her. Any questions?"

Stefan shook his head swiftly like he had lost the ability to speak.

"You can't tell anyone." Bonnie told him sternly imaging a burning pier and her strapped to it.

"Of course not." Stefan said looking at her, "I would never do that to you, you saved my life." He said with smile before he looked down at himself and frowned suddenly.

"I think I need another pair of clothes." He said gesturing to himself.

They both laughed softly, Bonnie couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that she just saved the life of a friend and maybe one day he could be a brother in law.

"Here, come with me back to the mansion then I will walk you back to the guest house." Stefan said and the two of them got up and the scene of a place that left much trauma to them both.

** SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

They both made it back to the mansion unnoticed by anyone, they went into Stefan's room unlike Damon's was very messy and unorganized; the word 'pack rat' came to Bonnie mind as she first saw it.

"My apologizes about the mess I a bit messy." Stefan grinned looking slightly embarrassed.

_A bit messy?_ Bonnie thought.

"That is fine." She said.

Bonnie went and sat on his bed to look at a book that was sitting on his night stand as Stefan grabbed some fresh clothes from his dresser and went to change in his adjoined bathroom. Soon enough he walked out he on a new pair of pants but no shirt and his chest was still covered Blood. He walked over to Bonnie with a wet rag in his hand, looked very upset and his hands were literally shaking.

"Bonnie do you think you could…because I c-can't…" He stammered and Bonnie immediately felt bad for him the experience had really traumatized him.

He had fallen for someone even though they were an undead killer and she just used him like a piece of trash.

"Of course." She replied gently before Stefan pulled up a stool and she began to sponge down his chest.

"Stefan want happened before I got there?" Bonnie had to ask her curiosity got the better of her.

Stefan took a deep breath before replying "As you know Katherine and I had been together for a while-ever since she came to our town-She had told me her secret a few months ago and ever since then I have been missing parts of my memory that had her in it and it has been so frustrating trying to remember them…" He broke off frowning.

"She was compelling you Stefan, for months that's why you can't remember some things, she only let you remember things that she wanted you to remember. I tried to stop by putting a herb called vervain in your scotch at the founder's day party a few weeks ago but it wore off." Bonnie told him truthfully and he looked at her appreciatively.

"I suppose that is what she was doing but I didn't feel any differently about her my feels even deepen and I think on some level she felt the same way because she trusted me with her friends' secrets as well like Pearl's and even your cousin Emily's. Anyway earlier today she found me in the library and told me to meet her in the clearing by the stream so I did and our meeting started great we" Then he broke off again this time by a blush and Bonnie caught on and started to blush herself; even though Stefan was her friend she didn't want to talk about that stuff anymore than he did.

Stefan coughed and cleared his throat "Anyway I told her that I loved her and then she got furious and she changed into her demonic look and she bit me; I tried to pull away but she threw me up against a tree and then you came." He finished gently looking down at his feet.

Bonnie looked at him sadly and stopped sponging his chest for a second and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sor…" But she was interrupted by the sound of Stefan's door opening and the entering of Damon Salvatore who's was in a book.

"Hey, little brother you have got read th-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE!" the last part of the sentence broke off in a shout when Damon saw the two of them and his book clattered to them ground.

Bonnie and Stefan jumped away from each other as if suddenly realising how indecent they must look to other people.

"Damon this isn't want it looks like!" Bonnie tried to explain desperately but Damon was too furious to be reasoned with.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! Because what it looks like to me is that my called brother is spooning with my sweetheart!" Damon snapped trying to keep his voice down so the entire house didn't hear him.

"We were not spooning, Stefan is my friend! I will always love you Damon!" Bonnie said walking up to him.

"Wait…are you two together?" Stefan asked completely shocked.

** SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

Emily Bennett sat at her kitchen table running her hands through her hair nervously staring at an opened letter on the table in front of her. Thank the gods Christopher had gone to bed before she opened this, but she was still worried about Bonnie who had not returned from her job of picking up water that night but she couldn't worry about that too much right now.

The letter had come from her cousin Lucy in Connecticut, Lucy has said that there was a supernatural hunter's group called the Knights of redemption was done with hunting every supernatural entity in Salem and were moving down the east coast like wild fire and soon they will be in Mystic falls. And when they got there no supernatural creature was safe, even Bonnie and her.

**Chapter End**

**Double cliff hanger! Again I'm sorry for the wait so this time I made the chapter extra-long so I hoped you enjoyed it! Oh don't worry about me putting a Stefan/Bonnie/Damon triangle in this story Stefan and Bonnie are Only Friends! Anyway I hoped you liked the ending I worked really hard on it. I promise to write more soon and reviewing might help me speed up the process if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Anyway Peace out!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Chapter 9**

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, I really love it when people review. Anyway it's time for the ninth chapter of this story, I hope you like it. Unfortunately I don't own the vampire diaries though I wish I did.**

Far outside Mystic Falls deep in an old dark forest a girl was running in her shift. Her leg was deeply cut by a wooden branch that got caught in it she was limping and tripping through the woods; she had to get away from the men that were hunting her.

She stumbled over a loose root and fell on the ground she flipped herself over to get a look of what was behind her. She screamed in terror when she saw a man in a black tailored suit standing over her with a cross bow. The man had sandy blonde hair and deep hazel eyes he had to be between the ages of thirty and forty, his expression was pure hatred.

When the girl saw his cross bow she began to feel furious and her true nature began to come out she felt her fangs come out of her gums and the veins under her eyes turned black. A surge of strength went through her and she jumped up from her spot on the ground; she quickly knocked the cross bow out of his hands. She jumped upon the man getting her hand around his throat cutting off his oxygen; she slammed him up against a tree her fangs were inches from his neck.

The man struggled against her and she shoved him farther up the tree using her supernatural strength. Suddenly behind them a young man jumped out of a bush he had a cross bow in his hands as well; he aimed at the girl and shot a wooden stake lunched itself in her back stabbing her heart. The girl's skin turned a gray colour and she fell to the ground dead.

The young man walked out of the bushes wiping his brown hair out of his chocolate brown eyes his cotton shirt was stained with blood and one of his breeches had fallen down his shoulder. He walked over to the older man just as he got up from his position on the ground.

"Alaric, are you alright?" He asked the older man.

Alaric-the older man-wiped a hand over his face trying to calm it.

"I am fine Jeremy; you were pretty handy with that stake cross bow there. That vampiress didn't stand a chance." Alaric told Jeremy-the younger man-.

Alaric dusted the dirt off his pants and straightened himself up; he pulled a handkerchief from his inside pocket jacket and wiped his face and neck down.

"Let us go find your father shall we?" He said easily.

Jeremy nodded his head quickly and the two men headed downhill.

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE **

Jeremy and Alaric broke through the trees and walked into an open field; standing there in the middle of it was a middle age man.

The man was balding but the hair he actually had was light blonde; he had light blue eyes and he had a small smirk that seemed to be fixed on his face like he always knew something no one else did. He turned to see Alaric and Jeremy coming towards him and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"It took you two long enough to take care of that vampire demon. I thought I was going to have to face the Mystic Falls founding families on my own." He snapped as they reached him.

"Relax John we are here and both fine." Alaric explained and John-the middle aged man-looked them both over.

"Fine hmmm you still have some blood on your neck Ric," he said then turned to Jeremy "Are you alright, son?" he asked concern.

"I'm fine, father the vampire just put up a fight that's all." Jeremy replied feeling slightly embarrassed that his father kept on checking on him like he was a child.

John nodded his head and pulled a pocket watch from his from his pants pocket and checked it. Instead of having a numerical face and hands like a usual pocket watch has; it had a compass rose and a single arrow that kept spinning around in circles. The arrow kept on landing in the general direction of the sleepy town of Mystic Falls. John internally sighed again Mystic Falls was indeed a cesspool of supernatural activity filled with demons that were sent from the deepest pits of hell, that needed to be cleansed.

Suddenly a carriage came crashing through the forest and came barrelling into the field just stopping a few feet away from the three men. The carriage door opened and four men stepped out; they all looked around John's age and some a bit older. They were the four founding fathers of Mystic Falls Giuseppe Salvatore, Charles Forbes, Richard Lockwood, and Michel Fell.

"Mr. Saltzman and Misters Gilberts we are very glad that you gentlemen decided to come and help us with our situation in our town." Richard Lockwood-the mayor of Mystic Falls-said.

Jonathan Gilbert nodded his head in greeting.

"Of course we came, as soon as we heard what was happening to your town we had to come it would be against our code of honour if we didn't." John said simply.

Charles Forbes rolled his eyes impatiently, "Why do we keep beating around the bush and just say it out loud." He snapped.

John Gilbert narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Mr. Fell's outburst.

"Say what Mr. Fell? That your town is overrun with supernatural entities and you need the help of our secret society of demon slayers." John said glaring at Charles who instinctively glared back.

"Enough of this," Giuseppe Salvatore snapped "this isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Giuseppe is right arguing will get us nowhere, what can the Knights of Redemption do for our town?" Richard asked.

"I grantee we can rid your town of all the supernaturals that are living there, just look at what we did for Salem a few weeks ago." John told them.

"Of course we are going to need some help for number reasons." Alaric said.

"You can use my police force to help of course." Sheriff Forbes put in.

John nodded his head easily like he was expecting this offer.

"How exactly can your society fight against the supernatural when you are just humans like ourselves?" Giuseppe inquired.

John held up his hand to show off a ring on his middle finger-Jeremy and Alaric wore identical ones-the ring was large and made of iron and onyx alloy, it had a black crystal jewel in the middle of it with an insignia of a cross with a dagger running through it.

"These rings were blessed by an angel over thousand years ago to protect its barer from any supernatural harm for the original Knights of Redemption. They were pasted down over the centuries to each generation of Knights so we may all be protected from our evil enemies." John explained.

He four founders looked awe at the piece of jewellery for a minute before Mayor Lockwood cleared his throat.

"What is the price for your orders' services for the safety of our town?" He asked formally.

John and Alaric glanced at each for split second before John turned back to the men.

"We will have to discuss that with the rest of our order before we can come to an agreement but I warn you it will not be cheap." John warned them.

Mr. Fell smirked arrogantly, "Our town is wealthy enough to be able to pay for your services I should know I own the bank." He said pompously.

"I should hope so Mr. Fell for your sake." John commented coldly.

Mr. Fell looked at him in surprise but said nothing.

"So this meeting is adjured then I suppose." Mayor Lockwood announced.

"Indeed, I will send you a letter that will specify when and where our society will be coming and the amount of payment that should be needed." John agreed.

The four men nodded and they shook hands in closing of the agreement, the four men clambered back into their carriage and drove away leaving the three demon hunters in their dust. Jeremy-who had been silent the entire conversation- turned to look at his father.

"Father, does this mean that we will not be returning home any time soon?" He asked.

John shook his head grimly, "Yes son, this means that we will be staying in Mystic Falls for a while now."

"But Father we just returned from cleansing Salem and I don't think it's fair to destroy every supernatural being without properly judging them. I mean it is just assuming that all supernatural are evil what if some are good?" Jeremy tried to reason.

John spun around to face his son with fury in his eyes; he grabbed Jeremy by the shoulder.

"Jeremy! How can you say that after what those demons did to your mother! These creatures are from the deepest pits of hell we must destroy them for they do not belong on this planet!" John half shouted at him.

Jeremy inwardly winced at the mention of his mother, Isobel Gilbert; Jeremy remembered exactly what had happened to her even though he was very young at the time. He remembered how she looked when they fished her dead body out of a pond; how her neck was torn to shreds after being fed on by a vampire and just thrown aside like garbage afterwards. The memory would haunt Jeremy to his grave; he cleared his throat and willed away the tears.

"Yes father I am sorry." He mumbled miserably looking down at his feet.

John instantly let go of him and cleared his throat.

"Now," he said turning to look at Alaric who had ignored the scene that played out in front of him.

"Let us go back to our headquarters and tell the rest of our order about this meeting." John told him and Alaric nodded his head as well.

The two men with Jeremy following sullenly behind fled the scene.

** CHAPTER END **

** I bet none of you were expecting that huh? Ok just so there is no confusion I'll sort out a few things. Isobel and John are Jeremy's parents but I am not going to include Elena in this fic because I don't really have any room for her. Isobel is actually dead and not turned into a vampire, and the John Gilbert in this fic is going to be based off of the John Gilbert that is Elena's father in the show but of course in 1864. Alaric is of course the same in the show just out into a different time. Now John, Jeremy, and Alaric are all a part of a secret organisation called the Knights of Redemption that hunt down and kill all supernatural beings to protect the human race from them. **

** Now I know I didn't have any Bamon scenes in this chapter because I really wanted to introduce the knights here but I swear the next chapter will be longer and chalked full of Bamon scenes .**

** Anyway please Read and Review!**

** Much Love sassygirl82!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey everyone, I'm back. I know it's been months since the last time I've updated, I apologize for my neglecting my stories but I needed to find focus on school and find my muse again. So here's another chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and I don't own vampire diaries.**

** Chapter 10**

_Last time on Bleeding hearts are never cured…_

_ "We were not spooning, Stefan is my friend! I will always love you Damon!" Bonnie said walking up to him._

_ "Wait…Are you two together?" Stefan asked completely shocked._

Now on Bleeding hearts are never cured.

Neither Bonnie nor Damon looked at him; all Damon could see was Bonnie. No one had ever told him that they loved him before; he stared into her big green eyes and felt his heart swell.

"Did you just say that you l-love me?" he blurted to her.

Bonnie's cheeks warmed up and looked at the ground; she shouldn't have said that she could possibly be hanged for that. But unfortunately she couldn't help herself and now she was screwed.

Meanwhile Stefan's eyebrows were at his hairline, he couldn't believe that his brother was sneaking around with Bonnie for weeks now and didn't have the curtsey to tell him. Their father would give birth to an entire barn if he found out about this.

"Bonnie do you realise what you just said. Bonnie if anyone found out about this you'll be killed." Stefan informed her.

She let out a confused sigh, "Don't you think we know that, Stefan. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not, what do you take me for?"

Damon watched their little conversation with awe. He was just coming back from earth and he hope that his dumbstruck look was not obvious.

"What are you still doing here?" he snapped at his younger brother.

Stefan and Bonnie turned to look at him.

"Damon, don't be disrespectful. He's here to help us and keep our secret." Bonnie told him swiftly.

"DAMON! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Suddenly from somewhere in the house, the booming voice of Giuseppe Salvatore yelled for his eldest son.

He rolled his eyes then glared at his little brother, "Fine, but you better not tell anyone, not even Miss Katherine."

Stefan paled at the mention of Katherine.

"Damon, don't you have to meet your father now?" Bonnie replied noticing Stefan was uncomfortable.

Damon muttered a simple goodbye before leaving, Stefan turned to Bonnie after he left.

"You haven't told him about the supernatural!" He stated, looking bug-eyed.

The little witch bit her bottom lip, "Not yet…"

Stefan gave her a warning look, "You're a fire welding witch, and Damon is falling in love with you, he deserves to know."

Her gaze was casts downward and she muttered, "I'll tell him eventually, plus I was the one who professed their love not him."

The younger Salvatore placed his hand on her shoulder and Bonnie looked up at him.

"Damon may not say much about his feelings but I know him well enough. He loves you Bonnie, I can see it in his eyes."

Bonnie snorted, "Yeah right, he didn't even say he loved me back."

Stefan smiled back at her kindly, "He was probably just in shock. He's never been in love before plus you know how dangerous it would be if he did, especially for you."

She sighed in defeat, "I know and I'll tell him when the time is right."

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

"Bonnie! Hurry up! We have to serve dinner at the mansion in twenty minutes! The cook doesn't like being kept waiting!" Emily screeched as Bonnie finished lacing up her boots.

Bonnie sped up her pace, remember how Mr. Gibbons-the mansion's had cook-would have her washing dishes until her arms fell off, if she was late.

"Already, I'm ready." She huffed and the two cousins sprinted to the Salvatore's manor as fast their legs could carry them.

When they finally reached the mansion, they saw at least half a dozen carriages parked out front of its doors.

Bonnie tilted her head to the side, "How many people are we serving tonight?"

Emily shrugged her shoulders impatiently, "Who knows? Mr. Salvatore probably invited some of the founding families as well."

"Ugh." Bonnie muttered and they scurried to the back kitchen door.

Bonnie and Emily were both assigned to refill the guests' drinks if it seems that their cups were empty. The young witch decided that this was punishment for not being half an hour early for the work.

Bonnie held a pitcher of red wine in both arm and mauled around the table, pouring in glasses when required.

As for the dinner party, it was as boring as every other party she had been to at since arriving in Mystic Falls. Mr. Salvatore had not only invited the founding families and Mystic Falls' elite people but she also saw several men that she had never before there.

Bonnie didn't really pay much attention to that because she was too busy trying to avoid Damon's sight. She inwardly sighed when she saw him looking ridiculously handsome in his businessmen suit. She could tell that he was trying to catch her eye but she ignored him to the best of her ability.

The truth was she was embarrassed about telling him that she was in love with him and how unresponsive he was to her. So she ignored him to keep what pride she had left.

"Another refill?" Bonnie snapped out of her reverence when she heard Pearl's voice cut through it.

"Yes of course, ma'am." She replied and quickly filled the glass.

Both Pearl and Anna had been invited to the party but Katherine had not been seen by Bonnie since that day with Stefan in the woods. The young witch hoped that she tripped over a root and staked herself. Bonnie smirked to herself at that comment.

Suddenly a man that Bonnie didn't recognize stood up and raised his glass.

"I would like to purpose a toast to Mr. Salvatore. I have such a delicious meal, I give my regards to your chef. I'm sure my son and I will love to be here in Mystic Falls with all your southern hospitality." He toasted.

"Here, here!" The reply from the crowd came.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out who this man was. He was middle age with a bit of a round stomach; he had light blond hair, and was defiantly balding. His sharp blue eyes were cunning and intelligent despite his age.

At this small speech Giuseppe Salvatore stood up with full regally, "I thank you Mr. Gilbert for your kind words. On behalf of the founding families; I would like to welcome you and your son as well Mr. Saltzman to our humble town."

Mr. Gilbert? Mr. Saltzman? Who were these men?

Bonnie turned to look at Emily who was across the room from her. Their gazes caught swiftly and Emily nodded to her solemnly. To the untrained eye Emily looked completely at ease but Bonnie could the tenseness in her cousin's jaw and the deeply buried anxiety in her dark eyes. She will have to ask about it later.

The Mr. Gilbert smile like a snake and nodded to Giuseppe then took a long a drink of his wine.

Later that night after most of the guests had left. Bonnie was sweeping all by herself in the kitchen. She created her own rhythm by the bristles scratching against the cobblestone floor. She was so wrapped up in her own life that she didn't even hear the clip-clopping of footsteps coming from behind her.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice suddenly said.

Bonnie let out a surprised gasp as her broom clattered to the ground. She spun around to face her interloper. It was a young man. He had dark brown hair that loped in front of his eyes and deep eyes to match. His pale skin, redden in embarrassment of the commotion he made.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to scare you I was just looking for the powder room and I got a little lost." He gave her a weak smile.

She gave him an embarrassed one in return, "I apologize, sir. The powder room is down the hall second door on the right." She pointed him in the correct direction.

He didn't leave though, he just stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and something else Bonnie could detect but she didn't like it.

"Anything else I can help you with, sir?" She questioned trying not to clench her teeth in annoyance.

The boy shook his head quickly as if to clear his thoughts, "No, nothing. Oh! My name is Jeremy Gilbert, I'm sure you met my father at the dinner…"

_Oh yes he leaves quite the impression…_ She thought to herself before nodding her head.

Jeremy gave her a small laugh, "Yeah…He's quite the ham; he always has to put his opinions out to the public. Now that you know my name can I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

Bonnie lightly giggled at his comment, "It is Bonnie…sir"

She didn't fully trust him so she didn't give him her last name.

"Bonnie." He tasted her name on his lips, "Bonnie, have you lived in Mystic Falls your whole life?"

Bonnie's eyes darken at his nosiness. He seemed to pick up on this and was about when another voice rang out.

"Bonnie! Are you in here?"

_Oh no…this is just what I need_ Bonnie thought as the person that the voice belonged walked through the door.

None other than Damon Salvatore walked through the doorway . He seemed nervous until he set his eyes on Jeremy Gilbert then his eyes seemed murderous.

"Oh and who are you?" He regarded Jeremy intimidatingly.

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert and you must be Giuseppe Salvatore's eldest son, Damon is it?" The younger man replied politely with an extended hand of welcome.

Damon's eyes narrowed even more and didn't make any move to accept the hand shake. Jeremy realized this and let his hand fall limply to his side.

"What brings you to my kitchen?" He replied rudely since he had an immediate disliking to this child.

Jeremy's eyes widen a fraction in wonder, "Oh! I was looking for the powder room when I took a wrong turn and ended up here on the kitchen," he let out a small laugh that Damon didn't answer to before continuing, "Anyway Bonnie here was giving me directions so I could go there."

Damon raised eyebrows, "Really? Well then you should get going then…hmmm?"

Jeremy looked at both Damon and Bonnie-who had smartly stayed quiet through this entire conversation. The young man blushed swiftly before replying.

"Oh sure. Well I guess I will be taking my leave then. Good evening to you both." The boy said with a quick nod of his head and he left the room swiftly.

Once the Gilbert boy was gone Damon approached Bonnie with a little smirk on his face. She took a few steps back.

"Oh come on Bonnie. I can't believe you let a little punk like that corner you. I swear you're too beautiful to be left unguarded." He told her charmingly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the blush that appeared in her cheeks.

"Are you trying to get out of the dog house?" She countered.

Now it was Damon's turn to blush remembering what Bonnie confessed to him, "Urrr…right whatever you say."

The eldest Salvatore brother continued to step towards the young witch as she countered by stepping back. They continued this stubborn tango until Bonnie hit into a wall and Damon caging her in his arms.

Bonnie glared at him when he grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Will you forgive me for being such an ass?"

When she didn't say anything he continued, "You see, I've never been in love before and no one has ever told me that they loved me before either. So when you confessed your love to me I couldn't help but panic."

Bonnie gently gasped and let her lips fall apart.

"But the truth is that I do love you, Bonnie. Unlike any person I've ever known."

Bonnie felt her eyes begin to tear up, "You really do?"

Damon nodded his dark curls furiously, "I really do. But we have to be careful, people will try to tear us apart and I could never let anything happen to you."

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and Damon closed the gap between them by pressing his lips to hers.

With the feel of his lips against hers Bonnie felt like she was in heaven but there was a small voice inside of her head; it sounded eerily like Katherine.

_Sure he loves you now but what will happen when he finds out that you're a monster?_

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 10. I'm very happy about returning to fanfiction, I hope you'll read and review for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey guys I'm back and as usual you all are terrific with reviewing, so thanks very much. Okay so I'm thinking about rewriting 'confused' because I never really like how I ended that so I want to make sure it's more up to my liking. So give me your thoughts on that. I'm sorry for not updating in a while, school and life has been hectic but I'm back now. So enjoy.**

**Opps…almost forgot the disclaimer…I don't own vampire diaries, remember that!**

**Chapter 11**

Bonnie was sleeping peacefully in her straw bed; her dreams were a mass of colours and swirls. She rested on her side with one hand in her hair and one on the mattress. She sighed contently and shifted her weight slightly.

Suddenly a yell shook her out of her slumber, "Bonnie! Get up! Church is in twenty minutes!"

Bonnie jolted up, she realized that today was Sunday. Every Sunday she and Emily would head down to the African church with the rest of the Salvatore's servants to pray. Now neither Bonnie nor Emily were Catholic in any sort of way but they had to keep up appearances.

The mocha skinned witch jumped out of bed and scurried around her tiny bedroom grabbing her Sunday best. In the end she was able to pull on her navy blue Sunday dress with a white bonnet tied around her head but she had a few chocolate brown curls the had fallen loose.

She raced out of her bedroom and right out the front door. Emily was waiting for her outside with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face that made her look years older than she actually was. Bonnie stopped a few inches away from her and put on her most charming smile.

Emily however was not impressed, "Bonnie everyone is already gone, was your beauty sleep worth it?"

Bonnie blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry Emily I didn't mean to."

Her cousin's eyes soften a little, "That's fine let's just get going."

The two witches jogged down the trail together towards the church. The African church was in the woods and was not very elaborate but it was solum and peaceful, just perfect in Bonnie's opinion.

They hopped up the steps and through the big wooden doors, the service had not started yet all of Mystical falls African American population were already seated awaiting it to begin. Emily immediately spotted her husband, Christopher and sat down next to him. Bonnie on the other hand was not so lucky the church was packed and all the benches were practically full. She had to squeeze between an old man with wooden teeth and a chubby woman who wore a purple dress that made her look like an eggplant.

She sighed deeply as the Revenant entered near the makeshift altar (an old crate); he had deep brown eyes that looked very charismatic. He threw up his hands and began the service.

Bonnie mechanically followed along throughout the sermon, kneeling, praying, and singing hymns that she really didn't know the word to. During one hymn she stopped singing for a second and looked around the church, she stopped Emily and Christopher standing close together, singing along. She noticed how sweet and in love they were together, her cousin seemed so happy. She didn't doubt that when Emily decided to tell Christopher about her being a witch that he would not think any different of her and they would be able to live happily ever after.

At that thought Bonnie felt her heart constrict because she doubted that she and Damon could ever live happily ever after in a million years. She hated having to keep their relationship a secret and she hated even more having to lie to him as well. She knew that they could never get married and have children without society thinking that they were freaks of nature. Plus their love would wreck Damon's relationship with his father and even his world, he was human and she was supernatural, he would be lost in her world.

She knew that she would have to let him go soon but her heart wanted to cry every time she thought of doing that. She loved everything about him, the way he laughed, his loving eyes, and his protectiveness over all the people he loved. She couldn't image how boring her life would be without him.

She was so in tune with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the service had ended and now people were starting to leave the shabby little church. Bonnie was able to snap out of her reverence quick enough to follow her row out of the church. She found her cousin and her husband standing together by the edge of the road.

Christopher has his arms wrapped around Emily and nuzzled his nose against hers. Emily was giggling and pretended not to like it.

Bonnie shook her head softly and smiled lightly as she headed towards them, "So how are you two love birds?"

The two broke apart reluctantly moved away from each other and faced Bonnie. Christopher smiled hugely at her.

"Hey kid, how've you been?" He asked.

Bonnie shrugged casually, "You know working, serving, the basics."

Chris nodded his head in agreement, "I know how that is like," he pulled out a pocket watch from his vest and looked at it, his eyes bulged, "speaking of work, I have to go."

He kissed Emily on the cheek and nodded his head in goodbye to Bonnie before he took off down the road.

Emily turned to Bonnie her cheeks slightly red, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Bonnie nodded her head and the duo made their way back to the Salvatore mansion. Bonnie's heart was heavy because she was still thinking about hers and Damon's future together.

She turned to look at Emily who was humming happily to herself, "Em? Do you ever think about the future?"

Her cousin looked back at her puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you ever think about what will happen if you tell Christopher that you are a-know you- and what do you think his reaction will be?"

"Oh," Emily blushed, "I do think of that sometimes but I know he'll love me no matter what."

Bonnie furrowed her brow confused, "How can you be sure?"

Emily smiled softly, "I'm sure he'll be… surprised to say the least but I know that no matter what or who I am he'll love me."

Bonnie was still confused, the older witch noticed this and said, "It's a grown up thing." She smiled.

Bonnie let out a snort before she rolled her eyes.

They finally reached the Salvatore mansion together and Emily smirked slightly at her cousin, "Now no more talk of romance and off to work we go."

"Oh wonderful…" Bonnie replied with a slight smile back to her.

** BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

Bonnie walked through the hallways of the mansion carrying clean linens. She trotted happily her work boots clicking against the wood paneling of the floor as she did so. She pasted by a dark corner, a hand shot out and grabbed her by elbow pulling into the darkness.

Bonnie dropped the linen and was about to let out a terrified yelp but a hand covered her mouth, muffling it. She immediately bit down hard on the palm.

She heard muffled curses come from somewhere in the darkness, "Jesus Bon, you're lucky that you are so beautiful."

The young witch immediately recognized the silky voice and relaxed then her anger flared up, "Damon! You ignoramus, you nearly scared me to death!"

Damon's handsome face came into view and his devious smile was plastered to his mouth, "How else was I supposed to get you alone?"

She huffed softly, "You could have just asked."

His grin widen, "I could have but where would be the fun in that?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and Damon pulled her chin upwards and pressed his lips to hers. The witch sighed contently against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss.

Damon reluctantly pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers, "I want you to come to my room tonight."

"Huh?" Bonnie muttered intelligently.

"I want you to meet me in my room tonight, I have to you something." He repeated.

"Can't you tell me now?" She asked.

He shook his head swiftly, "No. It would wreck the surprise. I want the timing to be perfect. Will you meet me?"

Bonnie nodded her head vigorously, her heart hammering in her chest.

Damon smiled at her angelically, "That is wonderful sneak in my room at nine o'clock. I promise I'll be alone."

He gently kissed her lips softly and they parted.

**….. **

Bonnie sat on her bed tying up her boots, she was nervous about meeting Damon in a few minutes. Not only was she meeting him alone in his bedroom late at night but she also decided to tell him that she was a witch.

She made her decision that evening, she decided that she was going to risk her heart and even her life but Damon had the right to know who she was before they went any farther. She made sure that her hair and dress was perfect several times before she walked out the door.

She secretly made her way up the trail that led to the mansion, but when she got there the entire place was in an uproar with policemen and people everywhere.

Bonnie stopped in track in horror. There was all of Mystic Falls police force there including Sheriff Forbes who was talking to a very angry looking Giuseppe Salvatore. Bonnie spotted Stefan sitting alone on the marble steps with a blanket around his shoulders, his face was ridiculously pale.

She walked up to him carefully not to draw attention, "Stefan, are you alright?"

His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"

She ignored his question and asked, "What is going on? And where is Damon?"

Stefan's face paled even more, "He's missing, Bon."

She felt her heart stop all together, "What?" She breathed.

Stefan reached into his pocket and fished out crippled piece of paper and handed it to Bonnie, "Here, don't let the police see it."

Bonnie unwrapped the paper, there was writing on it with red ink. She read it:

_ I told you that you would regret starting this with me you little Bitch._

_ -Kat _

Bonnie looked up from the paper with her hands trembling,

"Katherine." She muttered.

**Duh duh duh… Cliffhanger! Oh no, Katherine has Damon! Is Bonnie going to rescue him? Will he ever find out she's a witch? Find out next time!**

** A/N: Can you believe this week's episode? Poor Bonnie! She just gets her mother back then Damon turns her into a vampire! Poor thing, she always so loyal to saving everyone and they always stab her in the back, it's awful! Anyway please R&R. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Bleeding hearts are never cured.**

** I'm back! Wow! It's been awhile since I've done any TVD fanfiction… sorry about that I was caught up in my star wars the clone wars fanfiction story that I haven't had the time to write this one. Anyway I promise that I will update this story more often. Alright here goes the 12****th**** chapter… oh! And I disclaim.**

_Previously on Bleeding heart are never cured…_

_Bonnie stopped in track in horror. There was all of Mystic Falls police force there including Sheriff Forbes who was talking to a very angry looking Giuseppe Salvatore. Bonnie spotted Stefan sitting alone on the marble steps with a blanket around his shoulders, his face was ridiculously pale._

_ She walked up to him carefully not to draw attention, "Stefan, are you alright?"_

_ His head snapped up at the sound of her voice, "Bonnie, what are you doing here?"_

_ She ignored his question and asked, "What is going on? And where is Damon?"_

_ Stefan's face paled even more, "He's missing, Bon."_

_ She felt her heart stop all together, "What?" She breathed._

_ Stefan reached into his pocket and fished out crippled piece of paper and handed it to Bonnie, "Here, don't let the police see it." _

_ Bonnie unwrapped the paper, there was writing on it with red ink. She read it:_

_**I told you that you would regret starting this with me you little Bitch.**_

_** -Kat **_

_Bonnie looked up from the paper with her hands trembling, _

_ "Katherine." She muttered._

_ Now on Bleeding hearts are never cured…_

**Chapter 12**

Bonnie crumpled up the note in her hands; she then stomped off as fast as her little legs could carry her. Katherine was going to pay for this.

"Where are you going?" A very confused Stefan asked her.

She didn't bother to turn around as she answered, "I am going to find your brother."

Stefan jumped up from his spot on the steps and jogged to catch up with her. Bonnie stopped in her tracks at this, "What do you think you are doing?"

He looked at her like it was obvious, "I am coming with you."

Bonnie shook her head wildly, "No, you are not. It is too dangerous."

Stefan put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, "He is my brother, Bonnie. I don't care how dangerous it is."

The young witch stared into his hazel eyes, he was determined, she realized. There was no talking Stefan out of this, he was going to rescue Damon whether she was with him or not.

Bonnie let out a sigh, "Fine. You can come with me. But you have to stick with me at all times and do whatever I say. If I tell you to go back, you go back."

He scoffed at this, "I'm not a child, Bonnie."

Bonnie gave him a serious look, "No you are not a child but you are human and therefore fragile. In the world of the supernatural- my world- humans are viewed as expendable. This isn't the Katherine you fell in love with, she will kill you if she gets the chance."

Stefan glared at her in response, "I already know what Katherine is capable of remember?"

She did remember, he was speaking of the time when she had found Katherine biting Stefan like a chew toy in the woods. That was a very traumatizing day for Stefan, finding out that his love turned out to be a murdering vampire.

Her eyes soften a little bit, "Then you know why I am being so cautious. I can't let anything happen to you or Damon."

Stefan sighed, "Fine."

Bonnie nodded and the two of them fled the crime scene before anybody noticed.

**SCENE CHANGE **

Back at the front steps of the Salvatore mansion, Giuseppe Salvatore was in a blind rage ready to attack anyone who came close to him. He was yelling at every Tom, Dick, and Harry police officer that he could get his hands on.

"MY SON IS MISSING AMD NONE OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO MIGHT HAVE TAKEN HIM?!"

He and Damon may have never seen eye to eye on anything but Damon was his son and Giuseppe would tear the world a part looking for him.

Suddenly a carriage pulled up to the estate and Jonathan Gilbert, Alaric Saltzman, and Jeremy Gilbert hopped out of it. They marched up the walkway Mr. Salvatore, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Greeted the Sheriff.

"From what I hear, it is anything but." John replied.

Giuseppe glowered at them, "I want my son back."

Gilbert clapped his hands together, "Of course you do. Now let's get this investigation under way, shall we?"

Sheriff Forbes nodded his head and led them into the mansion. They made their way up the stairs and turned down the end of the corridor where Damon's bedroom was. The wooden door was shut and an eerie feeling passed over the men.

Sheriff Forbes wiped his hands over his brow, "What y'all are about to see ain't pretty. One of the maids heard a big racket coming from up here and ran up to see what was going on. She ended up running out of the house screaming."

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADTY CHARLES!" Giuseppe shouted; he was getting impatient.

Forbes sighed and opened the door, Jeremy's jaw dropped in horror.

For what was beyond that door was more gruesome than any of the men could believe. Damon's once cleaned to perfection room was now utterly obliterated. His bed had been flipped over and the sheets were torn to shreds. All the books were ripped off their shelves and the desk had been splintered into firewood. The oil lamp was shattered and the liquid was oozing onto the floor.

But the absolute worst part of the entire room was that there were bloody handprints scattered around the room; covering every surface.

Saltzman let out a low whistle as he looked around the room, "Whoah!"

Jonathan Gilbert stepped past the threshold and scanned the room like a chess master deciding what his next move was going to be. He walked over to a wall where a bloody print marked it. He gazed at the hand print for a moment before he a stuck a finger out and swiped it. He then licked his finger tasting the slightly moist blood.

Sheriff Forbes wrinkled his nose in disgust, "What are you doing, man!?"

John turned to him and said, "The blood is still wet, the abduction happened not too long ago."

"So, it was an abduction?" Asked the Sheriff.

The older Gilbert man ignored him and faced the Mayor, "I told you that your town was infested with demons, Mr. Lockwood. This kidnapping will just be the beginning of it. All these monsters from Hell will destroy your town if they are not dealt with swiftly."

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE SPONES OF HELL WHEN MY SON IS MISSING!" Shouted Giuseppe once again.

John turned to him, his eyes the colour of the deepest depths of the ocean, "Mr. Salvatore, your son is insignificant. These creatures are evil- vampires, witches, and werewolves- they have no souls, they can only destroy. It is our mandate as Knights of Redemption to rid these plagues from our world and from our world and protect all of humanity."

Giuseppe snapped and grabbed John by the lapels of his suit jacket; he pulled him so close that their noses were inches apart, "I don't care who you are or what your mandate is. A bloodsucking demon has taken my son. Now I want you to use that DAMN pocket watch of yours and locate that thing to find MY SON!"

At this point Giuseppe was red faced and puffing, his red hot Italian blood made him have a quick and violent temper. It caused him to be stern and gruff parent to his children, especially to Damon to whom he could be downright cruel to. He could not stand laziness; he worked his entire life to gain the riches and status he now possesses. He expected nothing less from his sons. He took no one's spew.

But there was something about Jonathan Gilbert that made him think twice. The man might be slightly rounded in the middle, but there was something in his that was not quite right…something dark…something that was glazed with insanity. It was something that only a man who was hell bent on completing a mission would have.

The two of them glared at each other for a moment until Alaric moved in-between them and pulled them apart.

"Gentlemen, this is not the time for that. I will search for the boy and take care of that vampire. John you stay here with your son."

John's eyes flickered away from Giuseppe's and turned to Alaric. He let out a huff, pulled out the pocket watch from his coat and held it out to Alaric, "Here, take this. And be careful."

Alaric took it and nodded his head conformation, "I will."

** SCENE CHANGE**

Bonnie led Stefan down the trail towards the guest house. She needed Emily's help to locate Katherine and rescue Damon. Then she would get revenge on her even if it was the last thing she would do.

"Why are we heading to the guest house?" Stefan asked; confusion clouded in his hazel eyes.

The caramel skinned witch faced him and said, "I need Emily to help me do a location spell on Katherine."

The younger Salvatore brother's eyes widen in surprise, "Emily's a witch too?"

She gave him and he felt a little stupid then he replied, "Oh…"

Bonnie let out a little giggle pass through her lips, the look on Stefan's face was priceless; she couldn't help herself.

Her laughter died down as quickly as it came, "You can't tell anyone about Emily. I should not have told you her secret."

Stefan grabbed her by the shoulder and made her look at him, "Bonnie, I would never tell anyone your or Emily's secrets. I would not do that to you, you are my friend."

At his words, Bonnie's heart swelled, she didn't think a monster like herself could ever have friends. "Thank you." She whispered

Stefan gave her a broad smile before saying, "Come on, let's find that brother of mine!"

Bonnie returned it with a small grin and nodded her head.

They were able to make it to the guest house in record timing; Bonnie swung open the porch door and stepped into the dark house with Stefan following close behind her.

She pointed towards the kitchen, "Go wait in there while I get Emily," she whispered to Stefan who did what she said.

Bonnie darted through the unlit corridors until she reached Emily's and Christopher's bedroom. She rapped on the door three times before it was answered. Emily opened the door; wearing a dull brown knighting gown over her sleeping petticoats. Her raven hair was messy and her dark brown eyes were filled with annoyance.

"Bonnie, do you have any idea what time it is?" The older witch hissed trying not to wake her still sleeping husband.

"Emily, this is important." She replied and nodded towards the empty hallway.

Her cousin understood immediately and slipped into the darken corridor, closing the door behind her.

"Alright, what is the matter?" She asked calmly.

Bonnie felt the panic that she was burying inside herself until this point rising to the surface. She needed someone to help her, "Katherine…she took Damon…and I need your help to locate her. I have never done that spell before."

A worried expression crossed Emily's face, "I feared that this might happen. You wait here and I'll get everything we will need to do this spell."

Bonnie bit her lip, "There's something else…Stefan Salvatore is in the kitchen…I am so sorry but I had to tell him your secret. He swore never to tell anyone. All he wants to do is rescue his brother."

The older Bennett witch sucked in a breath, "I'm disappointed in you, Bonnie. You should hope that he doesn't tell a soul. You know how dangerous it is for us to reveal such things to other people. Now go to the kitchen and I will meet you there."

Bonnie hung her head in shame and whispered a quick "thank you" before he raced off to the kitchen.

Once she was there, she found Stefan sitting at the table wringing his hands. Anxiety was written all over his face. He looked up as she entered the room.

"Emily agreed to help us; she is just getting some supplies."

He relaxed instantly, "That's good; I was worried."

The two of them sat in a stressed silence until Emily came rushing in carrying candles, a bowl, a hair brush, and a thick leather bound book.

"Thank you so much for helping find my brother, Miss Emily." Stefan said gratefully as she placed the items on the table.

"You are welcome, Mr. Salvatore." She replied before handing him the wooden bowl, "Could you be a dear and fill this up with water while Bonnie and I set up."

"Of course." With that he was out the door leaving the two witches alone.

Bonnie got to work setting up the candles-one in each corner of the table and one in the middle- while Emily rifled through the grimore.

Suddenly Emily piped up, "You are in love Damon Salvatore, aren't you?"

Bonnie nearly dropped one of the candles in shock, "What makes you think that?" She asked sheepishly.

"Well for starters before you addressed him as 'Damon' and not 'Mr. Salvatore' as any proper person should. Plus I have seen the two of you in the same room together; you never take your eyes off each other. It's quite obvious…well to someone who notices such things like myself."

Bonnie's cheeks redden deeply; she can't believe she was so obvious to Emily event though she had been trying to hide her relationship with Damon from her.

"Although it does make sense to where you have been sneaking off to these past few weeks…" Emily mused.

Bonnie looked up at her, "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not, I'm quite happy for you actually. Damon is a great man when you get past his 'quirks'. But you have to be careful down here in south though, especially in these times."

"I know that, Emily. Thank you for accepting." Bonnie replied.

She wanted to change the subject and turned to look at the book in Emily's arms, "Whose grimore is that?"

Her cousin followed her gaze, "This is mine. I started it a couple of years ago, I write down all the spells I think of. Have you ever considered starting one of your own?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, "Grams and I were planning on writing one together before…everything happened."

Emily nodded her head in understanding, "I understand…Ah there it is. Found the location spell."

At that moment Stefan came back in the house with a fresh bowl of water.

"Set the bowl in the centre of the table, will you." Emily told him.

Stefan set the bowl of water on the table and then he sat down on a chair to watch them work their magic. Emily put the grimore down as well; while Bonnie tied her hair back with a ribbon. Emily then picked up the hairbrush and pulled a few strand out.

"These are Katherine's hairs; they will help us locate her. Here Bonnie take my hands and just picture Katherine." Emily spoke softly as she dropped the hairs in the bowl.

Bonnie did as she was told; she visualized the tall and slim vampiress. Her blood thirsty demon eyes with the black veins pulsing around them sent shivers down her spine. In the back of her mind Bonnie heard Emily chanting in Latin the incantation:

_Quaerendum est alivd quaerimus_

_Nobis ea_

_Enim oportet invenerit _

_Nobis ea_

_Quaerere quid._

Bonnie felt the power rising up between them flowing through her arms. it ignited the bowl of water and the hairs on fire. Her mind was then assaulted with images. Th e sounds of rushing water was everywhere; Katherine stood till in a ripped and bloody gown. She had her hand wrapped around Damon's neck, her nails biting into his flesh. His skin was pale and covered in blood.

Bonne then let out a horrified gasp that broke the connection.

"What did you see?" Stefan asked her.

Bonnie opened her eyes and said, "I know where they are. They are at the falls!"

**So that's the 12****th**** chapter. I promise to update more often now, I swear. Anyway please R&R .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleeding hearts are cured**

** Hey there everybody! I'm back with a new chapter of bleeding hearts are never cured. Now is the unlucky thirteenth chapter, where Bonnie will face off Katherine and hopefully rescue Damon. But will she be there in time to save his life? Well you'll have to find out. So here it goes….PS I don't own the vampire diaries it belongs to the CW network and L.J Smith.**

** Chapter 13**

Alaric Saltzman stomped his way through the underbrush of Mystic Fall's most dense forest. He had a loaded crossbow strapped to his shoulder and had John Gilbert's pocket watch in his hand as he followed the arrow that led him into the dark vegetation. He wiped his sweaty brow; his sandy blonde hair was tied back creating a short ponytail.

He scoffed as he tried not to trip over any roots. _So this is going to be the rest of my life? Chasing after monsters?_ He asked himself sadly.

Being a Knight of Redemption was all Alaric knew. He was born and raised in Boston like a true Yankee. He didn't mind being in the Confederate South though. The media was all spitting out lies about how this war was "pinning brother against brother" but Alaric was intelligent enough to realize this was just like any other war; it was fought over money and power.

The men in Alaric's family had been Knights of Redemption for generations. His father was a strong believer and therefore he had to be as well. He was taught that all vampires, werewolves, and witches were evil demons that had to be destroyed. To not be deceived by their humanlike appearances; that behind their masks was nothing but darkness. It was better to destroy them before they destroyed you.

Alaric sighed deeply, he was never truly the strong believer he father wanted him to be. Perhaps that is why he favored Jeremy; he saw so much of himself in the young Gilbert boy. When he was Jeremy's age, he too had always questioned the methods of the Knights and his father- much like Jonathan Gilbert- always shut him up.

So Alaric learned to shut up and did what he was told. He was a soldier that is what he was born to do. He was most skilled with a crossbow and with a pistol. He could look a vampire straight in the eyes and stake them through their chest. He learned to desensitize himself; so he wouldn't freeze in fear whenever vampire dropped their fangs or showed their demonic eyes. He had no fear when he fought against the immortal although he always felt guilty after he killed one. He tried to tell himself that they would kill would humans if he didn't kill them. No matter what lie he told himself it never made it any easier.

John on the other hand had no trouble taking people's lives away from them. He had such a great hate for the supernatural ever since his wife Isobel passed away. Alaric wasn't married; he had yet to meet a woman whom he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. So he did not know the pain Jonathan went though that drove him to insanity. John was willing to destroy every vampire, werewolf, and witch in the world to avenge his wife. Poor Jeremy, the boy had to bury his mother at such a young age and now he watches his father slowly descend into madness.

Suddenly the arrow on the pocket was spun until it strayed at North, which was straight ahead of Alaric.

_ Perhaps we should call this a vampire compass instead of a pocket watch_, he thought before he walked deeper into the abyss.

**Scene change**

"Are you absolutely certain that they are at the falls?" Stefan asked nervously.

"Yes I am certain." Bonnie replied annoyed at the fact that Stefan had no faith in her abilities, "I saw them with my own eyes. Katherine had him in a death grip!"

She turned to Emily who was sitting in a chair looking pensive.

"What are you thinking?" The younger witch asked her.

"I was thinking that your powers alone will not be enough to stop Katherine. She is too old and too strong for the two of you alone."

Bonnie brightened at this, "You will come with us then?"

Emily shook her head, "I cannot risk it. But I can give you something else…"

Bonnie's eyes widen, "No you can't…that would leave you unguarded."

Stefan looked between the two witches, "What are you saying?"

"Emily wants to give me here powers so I will be able to kill Katherine."

"But you did that you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against vampires." Stefan realized.

"It is the only way that Bonnie will be able to deter Katherine. If you get rid of her I will not be in any jeopardy then." Emily stated.

Bonnie sighed, "Alright, Emily but I will give you back your powers when this is over."

Emily smiled graciously, "Now give me your hands."

The younger witch did as she was told and linked hands with her cousin; then the older witch began to chant:

_Ego tradidi vobis omnia _

Bonnie felt Emily's powers emanating from her and entering her body. She felt empowered; her body hummed strength like it never had before. The magic spread through her body like wild fire; lighting every cell as it went.

They let go of each other's hands which cut off the feeling of wild fire but still left Bonnie with the strength she needed. Emily gave her a small smile.

Bonnie returned it shyly, "Thank you, again, I'll return them as soon as possible."

The older witch touched her cheek like a loving mother, "I would do it any day. We witches protect our own. And you don't have to give me my powers back right away I think I will like being a normal human for a while." She grinned knowingly.

Bonnie nodded wanting to get down to business, she turned to Stefan, "Alright now we have to get to the falls. Are you prepared to face her?"

Stefan tried to look confident but Bonnie could tell he was nervous.

Emily spoke up, "Stefan will need protection…" She muttered before left the room.

The younger Salvatore brother and the little witch shared a puzzled glance before Emily came rushing back into the room with her hands behind her back.

She walked up to Stefan and handed him a crudely widdled stake, "Here, if you get range of Katherine plunge this into her heart. Doing that will kill her forever."

Stefan took the stake and stared at it intently, "This will end Katherine forever?" He whispered, his face going a little pale.

Emily nodded her head, "Only if you stab her in the heart."

Bonnie glanced at Stefan, "Do you think you will be able to handle that?"

Stefan tightened his grip on the stake, "I will have to."

**SCENE CHANGE**

The duo ran through the dark woods as fast as they could. Bonnie bunched her skirts in her hands over roots and rocks while trying to avoid stray tree branches. Stefan was a few steps behind her, trying to keep up. Her chest was beginning to hurt with the lack of oxygen in her lungs but she kept going. Her motivation was to rescue Damon. She imagined his big blue eyes and his mischievous grin. With him in her mind; she ran faster than she ever thought possible.

They finally reached the water basin at the bottom of the falls. They stopped together at the water's edge. The moon light reflected off the water so one could the image of it and the heavens that hung up above them. Neither of them were tall enough to see over the cliffs that held the falls. It was quiet for a forest night, no sounds of crickets chirping, no owls hooting, and no mice scurrying around in the leaves. Only the sound of water crashing upon the rocks could be heard. This eerily reminded Bonnie of the time she had to rescue Stefan from Katherine clutches. It was as if the animals knew when the ultimate hunters were near so they hid away.

Bonnie turned to Stefan, her green eyes shone with ferocity, "Here is the plan: I will distract her with my magic; when you get a shot plunge the stake into her heart."

Stefan nodded his head in agreement, "Then we will both save Damon."

Then they both climbed the climbed the steep rocks that led to the top of the falls.

They reached the very same clearing that Damon had taken her a few weeks before in record timing. In the middle of it stood; standing next to the river bed was Katherine Pierce. She looked exactly as she had in Bonnie's vision. Her chocolate brown curls fell down were wild and fell loosely down her back. Her once perfect porcelain white skin was now stained with Damon's blood. Her mint green, lace Sunday dress was shredded; the bottom of it was covered with mud, and was burnt from where Bonnie had lit it on fire.

Katherine definitely looked like the beast she really was.

She turned her gaze to Bonnie and Stefan; letting them see her black demonic eyes with the veins underneath. She gave them a chilling smile; her fangs poked out of her upper lip.

She threw her arms up in welcome before announcing, "Well you found me! I guess you are worth your salt, Little Witch."

Bonnie ignored her taunt, "Where is Damon?"

Katherine's grin widened, "Oh you mean that waste of blood I kidnapped. He really is a good snack very…tasty. He is over there." She nodded to under a tree where Damon's unconscious form lay.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled and was about to run to his older brother but Bonnie held him back.

Katherine let out a cackle, "I swore I was going to get revenge on you Little Witch. I was going to tell the whole town you little secret and watch them burn you alive but when Pearl told me about your little romance with the waste of the blood, I figured this plan was more petty."

That was it. Bonnie let her rage flow through her mixing it with her own and Emily's burrowed power. She telekinetically threw Katherine fifty feet back into a tree, upon impact the tree trunk snapped in half, and fell up top of the vampiress.

The witch spun around to Stefan, "Quick! Go to your brother!"

Stefan did as he was told and ran to his big brother. He knelt down next to Damon's unconscious body and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"Damon! Damon! Wake up! Bonnie needs our help!"

Suddenly Damon jolted awake his pupils were slightly dilated, "Stefan? Stefan! Katherine knocked me unconscious! One second she was in my room looking terrifying, her eyes!" He shivered "She bit me! All the stories father told us when we were little are true!"

Stefan nodded, "I know, brother. I will explain later but right now Bonnie needed our help."

Damon frowned in confusion, "Bonnie is here? That means she is in danger!"

Both brothers turned their heads at the sound of cracking wood. Katherine had lifted the tree trunk off of herself. She was currently ripping off branches and hurling them at Bonnie.

But they never reached the caramel skinned witch for she froze the branches in mid air before lighting them on fire and burning them to ashes.

Damon's face paled as he stared at her in shock, "Bonnie? What is she?"

"She's a witch." Stefan said, "Do not worry she is here to help us."

Damon was not listening to his younger brother; he could not stop staring at Bonnie. She had her hands splayed out in front of her as she torched the branches like they were match sticks. Her hair had come out of her bun and her raven locks were flowing down her back. She had a stern and focused look on her face. Her lips were pursed and her green eyes glowed with anger.

She was beautiful in a terrifying way.

Damon felt that fear creep down in his stomach. Every story that his father had told him about demons and the supernatural was true. He thought his father had made up those stories to scare him and Stefan when they were children so they did what they were told. He never imagined they could be real.

Katherine had given up throwing braches and decided to use her vampire speed to charge at Bonnie. Her fangs were in lengthened and ready to tear through flesh.

She was too fast for Bonnie to think of any spells. Katherine tackled her to the ground; her fangs inches from the witch's throat.

"Bonnie!" Damon shouted.

But it was Stefan who got up and ran over to them; pulled the stake that Emily had given out from his trousers.

He grabbed Katherine's shoulder and used all the strength he possessed to flip her off Bonnie and on to her back. He then jumped on top of her with his legs straddling her waist; he held one of her arms over her head while the other dangled the stake over her chest.

Katherine broke in to cackling laughter again, "You cannot kill me Stefan. I am your Katherine." She said reverting back to her human face, she batted her eyelashes, and even dared stroke his cheek with her free hand.

Stefan froze she was right; he could not kill her.

"Stefan end her!" Bonnie Shrieked.

Stefan's momentary lapse was all Katherine needed. She threw him off if her and stood up dusting herself off.

"Now I am going to kill you all." She snapped

Out of nowhere a stake came flying through the clearing and straight into Katherine's back. Unfortunately it was not fast enough to pierce her heart but it was enough to distract her.

Katherine screamed in pain and anger, "What in hell was that?"

Out of the bushes stepped Alaric Saltzman armed with a crossbow.

"Who are you?" Katherine growled as she tried to pull out the stake.

"Your worst nightmare." He replied and fired another stake into her shoulder.

Katherine shrieked and yanked out both stakes.

"I think you better leave now." Alaric threatened.

Katherine let out a loud hiss before she blurred off into woods.

Stefan got off the ground and held a hand out for Bonnie who graciously took it. Then they both trotted over to Damon, who was being helped up by Alaric.

"Mr. Saltzman who are you and how were you able to do that?" Stefan asked him.

Alaric turned to them, "I belong to a society of warriors who swear to destroy all supernatural beings."

Bonnie froze at his words, she remembered the horrible men with torches and guns hunting down her family through the streets of Salem. She gasps, "You are a Knight of Redemption, aren't you?"

Mr. Saltzman hung his head as if he was ashamed, "I swear I will not harm any of you. We are just here to get rid of the vampires."

"For now." Bonnie said in disgust.

She turned away from him and faced Damon who was looking very distraught. She tried to touch his face but he shrugged her off.

"Damon are you alright?" She asked worried about her lover.

He could not look her in the eyes when he said, "Yes I am fine."

Bonnie's eyebrows creased, "What is wrong."

Damon turned his ice cold eyes on her, "Just get me out of here, Mr. Saltzman."

Bonnie watched in horror as Alaric helped Damon limp away.

"What did I do?" Bonnie whispered as Stefan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

She would never be able to forget the way Damon had just looked at her; like she was a monster. Her worst fear had been come true.

Damon had found out she was a witch and he rejected her.

**A/N: Oh boy! Damon has finally found out that Bonnie's a witch and he seems to be having a tough time with it, will Bamon ever have a happy ending? Katherine got away again. That girl is just too slippery. We also had some Stefonnie friendship (don't worry there's nothing romantic between them; they have more of a sibling relationship). I'm going to start a Dalaric friendship as well in this fic because they make a great team.**

**Any ways don't forget to R&R! Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleeding hearts are never cured **

** I want to thank everybody who reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot to me, now on to chapter 14! BTW I don't own vampire diaries that belongs the CW and L.J Smith.**

**Chapter 14**

Steam covered the platform in a thick coat of mist; despite the fact it was just past dawn many people if all races and classes were scurrying around Richmond's largest train station. They tried to fulfill their meaningless lives unaware to the danger that awaited them in the darkness.

A red passenger steam engine pulled to a stop at the platform and George Lockwood stepped off it. He ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair; his green his scanned the people around him. _You poor unfortunate souls_, he thought as he sneered. His werewolf instincts made him see humans as nothing more than insignificant chunks of meat.

He breathed in the air of Richmond; it was good to be home. His father was no doubt bragging about his son _the soldier_; who was serving the Confederacy up in the North. That was not an entire lie; he was up in the North but he was not fighting in the war. Unknown to his father their bloodline was descended from a line of werewolves but the curse could only be triggered when a dormant werewolf took the life of a human…

George remembered the first time he ever shot a Union soldier; he felt immense pain radiating throughout his entire body that only lasted a few seconds. According to one of his comrades his eyes also turned a deep shade of yellow. When the next full moon hit the pain came back only this time it lasted for hours instead of seconds, when the pain finally subsided his rational mind had gone numb and he found himself a rabid wolf. That night he tore half his regiment to shreds. He smiled cruelly; his commanders blamed the deaths on a midnight sneak attack by Union soldiers. Only he knew the truth of that night.

George immediately left the army after that and decided to travel around up North looking for his own kind. He travelled until he found a werewolf pack up in Northern Maine near the Lower Canadian border. He was able to make contact with the pack and they soon accepted him as one of their own.

But that was not enough for George.

He always felt like he was meant for something greater; being a lowly grunt was not going to cut it. So George challenged the Alpha of the pack for leadership. In werewolf law; any member from a pack has the freedom to challenge the Alpha for leadership of the pack. The fight must occur during a full moon when both opponents are in wolf form and it must be a fight till the death.

So when the next full moon rolled around George battled the old Alpha and won without a starch. He was named new Alpha and had leadership over the pack. But becoming an Alpha came with some unexpected perks. He was presented with a moon stone, a very rare stone, and one of the last of its kind. No other Alpha in North America had one. A moon stone enabled a werewolf Alpha to transform into his wolf form whenever he liked and he still kept his human mind.

George was flabbergasted when he received this honour and asked where they found it. But none the other werewolves knew.

Soon after that George figured it was time to return home with his fleets and since he had total control of his pack; he them to sit back and wait. He would need any back up he could get in case any in Mystic Falls were to go awry. He knew that vampires had invaded his town and he needed to get it back. It was him who contacted the Knights of Redemption in Massachusetts and told them about Mystic Falls.

A very expensive looking carriage was awaiting George the second he stepped out of the station.

"Good morning, Mr. Lockwood." His coachmen said as he opened the door for him.

"It will be Stanley." He replied and handed him his luggage before stepping inside the carriage.

George settled himself in his seat as the carriage set off. He peered out the window just as the sun was coming up from the tree line.

The Civil War was ending; which meant the Supernatural War was about to begin.

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

"Damon wake up!"

The eldest Salvatore brother opened his eyes at the sound of his little brother's rapping on the door and screeching like a cat.

"Open the door, Damon!"

Damon let out a deep sigh and rolled out of his bed-well what was now his bed. - His old room had been destroyed (thanks to Katherine) and now he was lodging in a guest room. He hissed when his bare feet touched the cold wood floor. He stretched his long body like a cat, he chosen to sleep bare-chested last night which made him quite cold now.

"Damon hurry up!" Stefan once again shrieked from the other side of the door.

He growled as he stumbled through his room and unlatched the door letting his younger brother in.

The second Stefan walked through the door he threw a white cotton shirt in Damon's face, "Here get dressed. You look like hell by the way."

Damon did not get a chance to reply, "I also asked one of the maids to heat up a bowl of water for you but since you took so long it is ice cold now." Stefan continued as he placed the said bowl on a stool.

Damon ignored his younger brother and started buttoning up the shirt. _It must be one of Stefan_; he thought because like his room all his clothes were also destroyed. The shirt was a little short on him because Stefan was shorter and stouter than him but he was able to button it up all the same. He walked over to the stool where the bowl was on. He dunked a rag into the water and wiped his face with it. Stefan had been right it was freezing but he has had worst; he was in the army after all.

"You should shave as well; you look a little fuzzy." Stefan commented from where he was sitting at the desk and reading a book.

Damon grunted in response and picked up a razor and began to shave his chin and neck. He inwardly winced as his fingers graze over a bite mark. All the memories from the night before came flooding back to him, Katherine Pierce with her demonic eyes, being bit, and _her._ He did not even want to think about _her_. He had never been so terrified in his entire life; not even going off to battle was as scary as last night. It was like his nightmares come to life.

His baby brother broke through his thoughts once again, "Do you want to talk about last night or are you going to keep sulking like a child."

"I think I am going to chose sulking like a child." He snapped back as he put the razor down.

Stefan frowned back at him, "You really hurt Bonnie last night."

_Bonnie._ This time Damon physical winced. He wanted to avoid thinking about Bonnie at all costs. Bonnie was his weakness and lover. Even though they had only known each a few short weeks but Damon knew that he was falling in love with her. The moment he looked into those big green eyes; he knew that she was the woman for him. He did not care that she was from a different race or a servant, he would flee up North to marry her, he would leave his family behind for her without a second thought.

In fact that was what he was planning to do the night Katherine decided to kidnap him. He was going to ask Bonnie to marry him then they would flee to Upper Canada together where she could have her freedom and they could start a family. He even going to give her his grandmother's wedding ring that his mother brought over from Italy.

But that all changed when he found out Bonnie was a witch. It was not that fact that she was a supernatural being, that deterred the night before, in fact he she was beautiful when she was using her magic. It was strange that he was terrified of Katherine the vampiress (who he never liked) but he was not afraid of Bonnie the witch. The reason why he was so angry with her was that she lied to him and hid her true self from him-her lover- but she felt perfectly comfortable telling his younger brother.

"On did I?" He spit back spitefully.

Stefan's forehead creased, "Why are you being such an ass?"

Damon rounded on him, "I do not Stefan! Why do not you ask Bonnie since the two of you are so close?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know perfectly well what that means! Why is it that _my_ lady love hid her most important secret from _me_ but she was more than comfortable telling _you?!" _He shouted at his younger brother.

Stefan held up his hands in surrender, "Damon you should know that I only care about Bonnie as a friend…maybe one day even a sister…"

Damon's ears perked up at the word 'sister', "How did you know?"

The younger Salvatore's cheek went a deeper shade of red, "I saw you take Nona's ring from Mother's jewelry bow and I knew what you were going to do."

His older brother could meet his eyes, "I love her Stefan."

"Then why do you not tell her!"

Damon shook his head, "I cannot. She is a different person to me now. Who knows what else she has lied to me about."

Stefan placed both of his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "Bonnie never lied to you about anything. The only reason why I knew about her secret is because Katherine was feeding on me. If it was not for that I am sure she would have taken her secret to her grave."

Damon let out a sigh, "That may be but I am going to need time to think about this."

His brother nodded his head in understanding, "Just do not wait too long, brother."

**SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE SCENE CHANGE**

Jeremy Gilbert walked up the main street of Mystic Falls with his hands in his trouser's pockets. He was not very fond about the humid mornings that Mystic Falls were famous for but a walk was the perfect excuse to get away from his father. Jonathan Gilbert was an overbearing man who pushed his son to his limit in every aspect of his life. In the past Jeremy could ignore him but he was getting older and he wanted to become his own man and not a replica of his father.

Jeremy was tired of doing everything he was told like a good little boy. He did bit believe in the Knight's mission to destroy all supernatural creatures, he would rather study them to learn all that he could about them, peacefully but Jonathan would never listen. What happened to his mother was tragic and his father would never let it go; he would destroy every supernatural being in the world to avenge Isobel. Jeremy often worried about his father; all the revenge talk was altering Jonathan's mind. Jeremy had already lost his mother and he was afraid he would lose his father too.

"Hello I have not seen you before." A southern voice drawled.

The young Gilbert boy looked up from his thoughts to see a girl about his own age sweeping up the steps of the town's apothecary. She wore a white lace dress with a matching bonnet; her raven hair peeked out of the bonnet and fell past her shoulders. Her brown slanted eyes revealed that she had some Asian in her lineage; she had freckles that splashed across her pale skin and button nose. Her small pink lips were turned upwards in a welcoming smile.

Jeremy flicked some of his dark brown hair off his brow in embarrassment, "That is because I am not from around here."

"I can tell. I am Annabelle Chen." She offered him a hand.

"Jeremy Gilbert." He replied taking it, her hand was a bit cool considering it was a warm morning.

"That is a nice name." She cooed, "May I ask why you are taking a walk so early in the morning?"

Jeremy's cheeks redden, "I am hiding from my father; he can a bit…eccentric."

Annabelle's smile widened, "I know what you mean. My mama is always trying to make me the perfect lady. She even makes me enter pageants."

Jeremy returned her smile, "I bet you always win them."

Annabelle could not respond to that being too flattered.

"That is a beautiful necklace." Jeremy said admiring the blue stone that hung around her neck.

She placed a hand over it protectively, "Thank you. It was my grandmother's."

Suddenly the door to the apothecary opened revealing a stern looking Asian woman who was no doubt Annabelle's mother.

"Annabelle Chen, you know you should not be chatting now get back in side and get back to work!" She snapped at her while she glared at Jeremy.

Annabelle brushed past her mother but not before calling over her shoulder, "I e=was nice meeting you Jeremy Gilbert."

"It was nice meeting you too!" He called back as Mrs. Chen gave him a final glare and slammed the apothecary door shut.

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and continued on his way; he knew cold skin and lapis lazuli anywhere. His father was right this town infested with vampires.

**A/N: I'm sorry that Bonnie isn't in this chapter but I really wanted to introduce George Lockwood, write Damon's side of this story, and begin on Janna. Don't worry Bonnie will be in the next chapter! And good luck to everyone who's starting school!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** So I'm finally back with another chapter of bleeding hearts are never cured. The reason why I have taken so long is because the beginning of season four was so awful that I lost faith in vampire diaries but these past episodes have really restored my faith so I'm back! I'm really excited about Kol, I hope him and Bonnie hook up soon! I really believe that Bonnie needs to be with a vampire. By the way I disclaim! **

**NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 15**

"Bonnie wake up this instant!" Emily snapped at her younger cousin as she ripped the wool blankets off of her.

The witch groaned and tried in vain to take back the blanket.

"I let you mope around in bed for one. No more, now up!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Bonnie retorted, dragging herself out of her straw bed.

"You are lucky to have a cousin like myself; I covered for your lack of work because I understand your heartache. If it were not for me you would have been punished severely"

"I know, thank you." The little witch grumbled.

Emily ran her fingers through her younger cousin's raven hair affectionately; as if she was a mother comforting her daughter. She then tied it back with a ribbon while Bonnie laced up her boots.

"Now we have to go work; the Salvatores are hosting a welcome home party to George Lockwood tomorrow." Emily commented.

"George Lockwood?" Bonnie questioned.

"He is Mayor Lockwood's son. He has been fighting for the Confederacy up in the North. His contract to the army is finished and now he is coming back to Mystic Falls."

_Well that is just great,_ Bonnie thought, _another spoiled brat that I must cater to._

Emily grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of her chamber and into pushed her down the hall.

"I don't understand how we are still living in the guest house if Katherine is no longer living here."

Her older cousin picked up her sewing kit and looked at her, "Everybody thinks that _Miss. _Katherine is very sick and cannot see any one. So let's just enjoy this while it lasts."

Bonnie nodded her head and the two cousins made their way up the familiar trail towards the Salvatore mansion. When they arrived; they entered through the servant entrance, many other servants were scurrying around preforming their various tasks. Emily led Bonnie up a staircase to the second floor of the mansion.

Bonnie's eyebrows creased in confusion, why was Emily leading her upstairs? Their morning duties usually consisted of sweeping and pruning the garden. Not cleaning the bed chambers.

"Why are we going upstairs? Aren't we needed elsewhere? And why do you have your sewing kit?"

Emily's face went red like it always did when she was lying, "This is for your own good."

The young witch's widened in realization, "We are measuring new suits for the Salvatore brothers are we not?"

Emily casted her brown eyes downwards, "We had to think of a way to get the two of alone."

"We?" Bonnie asked as she spun around to see Stefan, whose tall frame was blocking her escape.

"Stefan…" Bonnie warned.

"Sorry Bonnie, like Emily said this is for your own good."

Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but she did not get the chance because both her cousin and her friend shoved her into an opened room and shut the door behind her. The room was dim for the only light was coming through the window. It streamed through the lace curtains giving the room a natural glow.

Her worst fears were realized when she spotted Damon on the other side of the room with his back facing her as he washed his hands in the water basin. She felt her cheeks heat up for he had no shirt on; she could see the smooth contours of his pale muscular back. His inky black hair was ruffled as if he had just gotten out of bed; it made her skin flush and her chest tighten.

_Focus, _Bonnie told herself, _he does not love you anymore so just do the job and get out._

"I suppose you realize that I am going to need some alterations on my suit by tomorrow. Can you do that, Vancheso?" Damon drawled not even bothering to look at her.

_He does not know it is me, _Bonnie realized. _Maybe I can get away with this and not have to speak to him._

This was her chance to get in and out without a confrontation since he believed her to be his regular tailor. She timidly approached him trying to avoid his line of sight.

"Could hurry this up, Vancheso? I have things to do today." Damon said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Bonnie had to hold in a scoff, _was he always this obnoxious and impatient?_

She quickened her step until she reached him; up close she could truly appreciate his beauty. The streams of light reflected off his pale skin which created a soft glow. Bonnie's breath caught in her throat; he looked like an angel. She wondered if his skin was as soft as it looked. She brought her mocha coloured hand up just below his shoulder blade almost touching his skin.

"Well?" Damon questioned, still not turning.

His voice pulled her out of her reverence; she let out a deep sigh as she placed Emily's sewing kit on the ground. She pulled out a needle and sting; and began to thread the string through the needle. Bonnie was thankful that she was fairly skilled at the art of sewing; her grams had taught her from a young how to stitch properly.

"My jacket and trousers are on the table over there Vancheso." Damon muttered as he gestured in towards the said table.

When he did this, he had to turn which caused him to get a full view of Bonnie.

"Wait!" Bonnie squawked but it was too late.

Damon's face became stoic and flat at the sight of Bonnie, "Oh it is you."

Bonnie's face flushed even more, "Hello."

"Where is Vancheso?"

The young witch shrugged her small shoulders, "I have no idea, and Emily just tossed me in here like a bag of potatoes with your brother's help."

The oldest Salvatore brother let out a bitter scoff, "Of course." He muttered.

Bonnie crossed her arms defiantly against her chest, "Do you have a problem with me being here?"

Damon spun around to face her and Bonnie nearly swooned on the spot. His chest was even more gorgeous than his back. He most definitely had the body of a soldier; his pectoral and abdominal muscles were sculpted to perfection like silk wrapped around iron. The indentations were so define that as the light reflected off of them casting a shadow. Bonnie felt her face begin to heat up once again; it took all her effort to tear her eyes away from chest and looked into his eyes.

Bonnie had always loved Damon's icy azure eyes but at this moment they were not like a warm Caribbean ocean that she usually saw. The eyes she saw now were cold and sharp as daggers. Bonnie felt a lump in her throat begin to form as he stared her down.

"Absolutely not." Damon drawled out in a flat tone.

The young witch gritted her teeth in annoyance at his calm voice, "Well then. Shall I get started on your damn suit so I can the Hell out of here?"

The blue eyed devil let out a small snort and ran his gaze across her body for a split second before a smirk twisted on his lips, "Do you always speak to your employer's son in such I a way?"

Bonnie's emerald eyes widen in shock, "Is that all I am to you? A servant?"

He frowned back at her, "Just be silence and start the measurements done."

Bonnie let out a huff and started on the suit, she measured across his shoulders while trying very hard not to touch him. His muscles bunched every time she came to close to him. She was able to find the jacket measurements quickly enough without much skin to skin contact; although the most difficult and embarrassing part still had to be done.

She bent down in front of him and ran the measuring rope along the inside of his leg; she fingers lightly brushing the fabric of his breeches.

"What in the Lord's name are you doing?!" Damon snapped at her; sounding out raged but at the same time husky.

Bonnie couldn't help but be attracted to him; even though he rejected her; she still loved him. Their physical relationship had only consisted of sweet kisses but she wondered what he would do if she ran hand up his muscular leg. She looked up at him through her long eyelashes.

"I have to do your inseam."

"Oh…well proceed then…" Damon muttered; his own pale cheeks flushing at her touch.

The young witch bit back a cheeky smile as she continued up his long leg; as she grazed his thigh she heard him take a deep intake of breath.

"Bonnie…" Damon nearly groaned.

In that moment Bonnie pulled her hand back, breaking the spell that had wrapped around them for that brief moment. Damon let out released his breath in disappointment.

Bonnie stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye, "I have everything I need, good day _Mr. Salvatore."_

With a teasing smile, Bonnie took Emily's sewing kit in her strutted out of the room while feeling Damon's cerulean gaze following her every moment.

** SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK **

Night descended on Mystic Falls once again but that did not deter its residents from proceeding with their festivities. The Salvatore mansion was once again decorated lavishly and shone with light in the middle of the dark Virginian forest. Many of the members of the Founding Families mingled around inside the wonderful manor.

Bonnie stood by the main door; dressed in her best servant's dress while she held a tray full of champagne. Her dress was a soft cream colour trimmed with white lace; it contrasted nicely with her caramel complexion. She watched all the guests pass by and wondered how popular George Lockwood was, since so many people willing celebrate his return.

Suddenly Bonnie heard one of the Fell twins started to laugh obnoxiously as she guzzled down her champagne, _or maybe the whole town is just here for the free alcohol._

Emily was elsewhere as she passed out drinks to the guests. Bonnie was skillfully able to avoid Damon for the majority of the night. She had given Emily the proper measurements and her cousin was able to fit Damon's suit accordingly. Bonnie didn't really want to think about what had transpired between the oldest Salvatore brother and her that afternoon. She had no idea why she acted like that; it was as if the sight of Damon's bare body hypnotized her. Something about his beautiful pale skin had her so enthralled that she couldn't think straight; all she wanted to do was touch him…

She felt so disappointed in herself for being so weak; his rejection crushed her young heart. She knew he would deny her when he found out she was a witch; it was inevitable. She was a supernatural being, she may be a witch who practised white magic but that did not make her any less evil in the eyes of humans. In Fairy Tales, how many witches got to marry the Prince and have a Happily Ever After? Not one.

Neither Fairy Tales nor Reality was made for people like her. She was not meant for happiness or a man that loved her for who she was. All she was meant for was servitude.

She was destined to be an old maid until the day she died.

_Well aren't I just being down right depressing? _The young witch thought as she shook her pretty little head free from all thoughts and scanned over the parlour room once again.

She noticed that George Lockwood had not arrived just yet despite being the honoured guest. Perhaps he had betters things to do than be gracious to the people who were throwing such a lovely dinner in his honour.

As if on cue, a tall chestnut brown haired man entered the parlour dressed in a fitting waist jacket and trousers. He was very good looking by Bonnie's standards; his green eyes flittered around the room; a sense of arrogance sparkled through them. He sauntered up to the young witch and took a glass of champagne off her tray.

"Much obliged, darling." He winked as he took a sip.

"You're welcome, sir." She replied with all the politeness she could muster.

"Pestering servants is very unbecoming, George." A snarky voice sneered behind her.

Bonnie turned around to face the icy blue eyed devil himself. He was dressed in the velvet jacket and matching trousers. His curly raven hair danced lightly on his fore brow. Bonnie cursed herself for thinking he was the most gorgeous thing on two legs. To an unobservant person; Damon would seem completely at ease but Bonnie could see the underlying anger behind his sapphire eyes.

Bonnie seethed at Damon's audacity; _how dare he reject me but still be possessive of me. _

George Lockwood was oblivious to Damon's hostility and continued smiled at his childhood friend, "Long time no see, Damon. I see that you have finished your contract with the Confederacy as well. Enjoying all the luxuries of home, are we?"

The sides of Damon's eyes crinkled in anger ever so slightly, "Yes…well as they say _home is where the heart is."_ He muttered with a side long glance at Bonnie.

Bonnie held his gaze for a second before rolling her own eyes and stalked away, silently fuming. She crossed the room as far away from Damon Salvatore as possible; she used to think it was adorable when he got jealous of other men but now it made her absolutely furious.

Suddenly, Giuseppe Salvatore sauntered into the parlour room wearing a silk waist coat and trousers with a bow tie secured at his throat. His presence radiated authority as he made himself be known to the residents of the room.

"I would to thank all my dear guests for joining us in welcoming my son's dear friend George Lockwood home from his gallant work with the Confederacy."

The audience roared in applause and George raised his glass in appreciation.

"Now I will like to invite you all into the dining room for a lovely meal cooked by my wonderful staff!"

All the guests began to file into the dining room but Bonnie stayed behind to pick up the empty champagne glasses that had been carelessly tossed aside.

"You know we cannot avoid each other forever." That annoyingly familiar voice said from behind her.

"Are you not supposed to be celebrating with the other guests in the dining room?" She half growled as she turned to face Damon.

"I thought it would be more entertaining to speak to you instead."

Bonnie gritted her teeth, "Well I am not here to entertain you anymore; you made it quite clear how you feel about me."

She began to walk away but Damon grabbed her upper arm tightly, "Do not walk away from me"

She glanced down at their linked arms, "Being aggressive now?"

"You lied to me."

Bonnie's green eyes met his blue, "We cannot do this here."

She saw the realization in Damon's eyes; he continued to hold on to her arm as he pulled her out of the parlour room and into a deserted hallway.

Damon let go of her arm and crossed his own.

"Well?"

"Well what? You dragged me out here." Bonnie snapped while trying to keep her voice at an octave that would not attract attention.

"Answer me. You lied to me, why?"

"Why? _Why? _What do you think? I could not tell you what I am now could I?"

Damon's cobalt eyes widen in fury, "You told Stefan! _Stefan! _Not me! I was your actual lover not Stefan or am I missing something?!"

Bonnie threw her hands up in the air, "Not this again! I am not in love with Stefan! I am in love with you! I only lied to you to protect you, idiot!"

Damon stared at her in shock, Bonnie realised her mistake and covered her hand over her mouth.

"You still love me?"

"I…I…I…I…" Bonnie stammered.

"You should have told me you were a witch before we got so far. I would have been able to process it if you had told me sooner but now I'm not too sure."

Bonnie jade eyes began to shine with unshed tears, "I…cannot do this…right now…I am sorry…" And with that she dropped the tray on the ground and bolted out of the mansion as quickly as she could with tears streaming down her petite cheeks.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Damn it!" Damon tried to chase after her but he was too late.

He ran his fingers roughly through his raven hair and swore profusely. He knew that mistake was going to cost him possibly his heart.

**SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK SCENE BREAK**

The dinner went on flawlessly for George Lockwood; he was able to fool the senseless dimwits of his hometown into thinking he was a chivalrous war hero. They joyously toasted him and his efforts; it was all he could to do not to laugh out loud at the incompetent fools. The residents of the place he once called home were now nothing but sacks of meat that he would most likely chew on during the next full moon.

He was destined to rule this town once again. There was only one problem with this vision. Vampires.

The whole town was crawling with them. George had to devise a plan by hiring the Knights of Redemption to take care of his little problem. He did not like to get his hands dirty; especially when dealing with the undead. He had to make sure that no suspicious was directed at him and then he could just sit back and watch the chaos unfold.

He sipped his champagne happily as his father approached him after all of the guests had left the Salvatore mansion, leaving only the members of the Founder's Council behind.

Richard placed a hand on his son's shoulder, "Come on son the Council is waiting for us."

"Of course, father."

George followed his father into the Salvatore's dining room. The room was dimly lit by oil lamps giving the atmosphere an eerie glow. Seated around the long oak dining table were the members of the Founder's Council as well as John and Jeremy Gilbert as well as Alaric Saltzman. George sat in the place next to his father.

Giuseppe Salvatore sat at the head of the table and began to speak to the collective, "Now that the Lockwoods are here we can begin this meeting. I would like to welcome are newest member, George."

The other gentlemen at the table clapped solely for him. George lifted his glass once again in thinly veiled contempt. _Pompous morons,_ George thought bitterly to himself.

John Gilbert stood up from the other end of the table and cleared his throat dramatically, "As you all know that your town's annul Miss Mystic Falls pageant is coming around the bend. We believe this would be the best time to take care of your town's 'little' problem."

Richard stood up then, "You never discussed this with the rest of the Council! The Mystic pageant is a sacred event for this town, you cannot disrespect it. The town will be in uproar!"

John turned to look at him, his expression stony, "Mr. Lockwood, do you realise that demons are infecting your town?"

Lockwood paled, "Of…of course…"

"Do you realise that the only time we will be able to round up all the vampires is when the whole town is out during the pageant festivities?" John continued.

"I…I…I…"

George decided it was time for him to intervene, "How do you propose to round up all the vampires in this town in one night without accusing an innocence person?"

John turned to him now, "We have a plan. We will round up only vampires and lock them in the church; before burning it to the ground."

This puzzled George, "How?"

John smiled slowly revealing all his crooked teeth, "We have a device."

"What device?"

John reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked like a mouse trap fused with a pocket watch.

Giuseppe leaned forward and looked at the device, "What in the nine circles of Hell is that?"

"It is a timed device, when triggered it releases a high pitched frequency that only those with supernatural hearing can hear. It will burst the blood vessels in their minds, disabling them for a brief amount of time; we will inject them with shots of vervain. Only then we will be able to chain them up and lock them in church."

George had to admit that the plan impressed him deeply. It seemed like it would work but the only problem was that the device would affect him as well. He needed a plan to survive this plan.

John Gilbert sat down in his chair once again, leaned back and folded his hands together, "Well now gentlemen, shall we get started?"

** Well there's chapter fifteen! Now who was so upset with last episode? I can't believe they killed off Kol! The character had so much potential! Especially with a certain Bennett witch. ;) Sigh, they better put her with a man of decent calibre soon (a.k.a not Jeremy, Matt or Shane.)**

** Okay tootles and don't forget to R&R! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey everyone I'm back once again, I want to thank everyone who reviewed last time and it means a lot. I was thinking about writing a Kennett fic, should I? By the way I don't own the vampire diaries! That belongs to L.J Smith and the CW…**

** NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 16**

Pearl glided through the forest with ease. The moon shone through the branches of the tall trees; lighting her path. She loved being an immortal being of the night; the darkness never seemed to concern her instead of being afraid she thrived in it. She may embrace the dark does not mean that she was foolish with it; she knew how to held herself. Unlike Katherine, her sire was arrogant and reckless; she wanted to have everything without any consequences.

Katherine had bitten off more than she could chew, and the penalties of it is what lead to Pearl having to trek through the woods in the middle of the night. Using her vampiric speed helped significantly but the trail was still very long through the Mystic Fall's forest. Her grace enabled her to avoid the various branches and roots; her inky black hair flowing behind her like venomous threads unraveling from a wool sweater.

She finally came across a small cavern that was coved by the brush; vines webbed themselves around the stones as if they were trying to create a net to capture any prey that passed by. Pearl approached the cave with little wariness; as she reached the opening she realized that a shadowy figure emerged from the obscurity; it seemed to be limping.

Pearl sneered at the creature, "Well look what the cat coughed up…You look like Hell."

"Now you see what the Little Bitch has done to me, Pearl." A scratchy voice growled.

A raggedy, thin and pale woman appeared from the opening; her stingy brown hair clung to her skull. Her once brown eyes had turned to black from thirst; her porcelain skin was dry and cracked which gave it a gray hue. She wore a tattered dress that hung off her thin frame; it seemed to have once been white but it was too caked with mud that it was beyond recognition.

"My poor, Kat. You seem thirsty."

Katherine Pierce let out a prickly laugh as she approached the other woman, "I have barely gotten anything to eat in the past couple of weeks since I have been hiding from that nasty little witch. Only some very idiotic trail riders; I hope you have brought something to quench my thirst."

Pearl twisted her lips into a smirk, "You should know by now that I always have your back."

She pulled a steel flask from a small pouch that hung from her shoulder and tossed it to Katherine. The brunette vampire caught it with ease; she unscrewed the lid and took a swing. A trail of blood slid out of the corner of her mouth. Black veins appeared beneath her eyes and her fangs elongated once again; her pink tongue shot out to catch the dibble of blood.

A fangy smile appeared on her lips as she leaned against the opening of her little hovel, "Well what news have you brought for me from the quaint town of Mystic Falls? Anything interesting?" She asked as she took another sip of blood.

It was Pearl's turn to smile, "You could say that. George Lockwood is back."

Katherine choked on her blood, "Oh really? That is interesting…It seems I will have to pay the _dog _a visit."

Pearl gave her a pensive look, "That could be dangerous. He could be plotting against us. We must formulate a plan to get rid of him."

"Do not be so hasty, Pearl. We can use his arrival to our advantage. This town is getting suspicious of us; we might need someone to take the blame for all these deaths. I can't think of a better cover than a mutt that cannot keep his nose out of other people's business."

"You always know what to do, Kat."

"Of course that is why, I have lived for so long." She held out a hand to Pearl, who took it with earnest.

"Now let us make me look like a lady again. It is time I make a return to Mystic Falls."

SCENE CHANGE

A warm breeze blew through Jeremy Gilbert's chestnut brown hair as he sat under the shade of a large oak tree. He rolled up the legs of his cotton trousers to his knee so he could feel the tickle of the green grass beneath him. He was supposed to be training for the inevitable battle with the supernatural beings of Mystic Falls but the sun was shining too brightly for him to even think about brutality.

He rested his chocolate locks against the stiff bark of the tree; in his hands was an iron hunting knife that he was meant to sharpen. It was a fine knife, the iron was solid and the blade slightly curved. Its handle was wooden; carved in mahogany were depictions of the sun, moon and pentagrams; each representing the different races of the supernatural. It had been a gift from his father for his thirteenth birthday; Jeremy remembered everything about that day, even the words John had spoken to him as he gave him the knife.

"_Remember Jeremy, today you are a man. That means you must take on the responsibilities of being a man. There are evils in this world that must be destroyed. As a Gilbert you must vanquish these evils; our family has been doing this for generations. Each of these markings represents the races of the supernatural the sun symbolizes the vampire, the moon embodies the werewolves and the pentagrams signify the witches. Each of these creatures may look human but they have no soul, they are nothing but infestations on our planet. It is your duty to exterminate them from the face of the Earth. Let this blade be your strength; it will not lead you astray." _

Jeremy sighed weakly as he looked down at the knife; he had been questioning his father's teachings for a while now. It was becoming clear to him that killing the supernatural was not the life for him. He always loved to draw; he considered settling down with a family and open up a studio where he could paint to his heart's content. He looked down at his pale hands; they were more suited for a paint brush than a knife anyway.

But on his right hand's ring finger was a large silver ring with the Gilbert family coat of arms crested in the centre of it. This was his Knight of Redemption ring; it gave him the gift of conditional resurrection. If he died by the hands of a supernatural being; as long as he was wearing the ring he would come back to life in the matter of hours. Jeremy had not died yet so he had no idea of what lied beyond the realm of this world but both Alaric and his father had been killed and resuscitated without any complications. His father once told him that their rings were blessed by an angel which gave them the immense powers. It was said that the angel told their ancestors to rid the world of the supernatural beings; they were given the rings as tools to complete their mission and were to be passed down the generations.

The ring was meant to seal the covenant between the angel and the mortal warriors; any Knight that wore the ring was bound to their duty until their mortal death.

So no matter how much Jeremy wished his life could be different he knew it could never be. He was contracted to be a Knight until he died of natural causes.

He drifted out of his thoughts when a rustling noise came from the bushes behind him; Jeremy tightened his grip on his knife and turned to face the possible. He was quite surprised with what he found.

Annabelle came stumbling out of the woods with a basket full of black berries in her arms. She wore a plain white summer dress with a matching ribbon that pulled her inky black hair back. Her lapis lazuli locket hung loosely around her slim pale neck.

Jeremy felt his heart speed up (and not just because she was a vampire); he wondered what would happen if he confronted her about her being a vampire. He was fairly certain that she would get offended and one of them would end up dead.

Perhaps he should keep her secret to himself for now.

Anna seemed to notice him and began to saunter over to him. She spoke as soon as she reached him, "It is a beautiful day today, is it not?"

"It is. The sun is shining so brightly; are you not afraid to burn?"

He may want to keep her secret to himself but that did not mean he could not tease her about it.

Something dark flashed in Annabelle's eyes before she replied, "What is life without a little risk?"

Jeremy cleared his throat, preparing to change the subject, "Exactly. Will you be attending the Miss Mystic Falls pageant dinner this Thursday evening?"

Anna frowned gently before replying, "Unfortunately. My mother entered me in the running; she insists that it will make me into a proper lady."

Jeremy smiled softly at the idea of seeing her in a lace pageant dress, "With your beauty, you shall be a shoe in."

A light blush erupted on his cheeks the second the words slipped out of his mouth, "I am terribly sorry, Miss Chen. I did not mean to offend you."

Annabelle grinned brightly, "No offense taken, _Mr._ Gilbert. And please call me Anna."

"Anna." Jeremy repeated; tasting her name on his lips, enjoying the sound it made.

"Do you mind if I join you on this, fine summer's afternoon? It's been terribly warm and I am afraid I am being to feel a bit faint."

"Of course." Jeremy replied shifting slightly to allow her to sit next to him under the shade of the oak tree.

A comfortable silence fell between them as the summer breeze began to pick up once again causing the leaves to rustle on the branches. Jeremy thought about returning to the Guest house he was staying at on the Lockwood property but then decided against it. His father would most likely be there; he would want to talk about the upcoming plan to destroy the vampire of Mystic Falls at the pageant's dinner party. He spared a guilty look in Anna's direction. He felt awful that she and her mother would be caught in the crossfire. He never really knew any vampires personally before but now that he did; he was beginning to realize that they were more humanlike than he once believed.

Annabelle caught on to his mood immediately, "What is the matter, Jeremy?" She asked gazing into his eyes with a scrutinizing gaze.

He quickly avoided her stare and swallowed heavy, "Umm…nothing…do not worry about."

She sighed deliberately, not willing to give up just yet.

"How long are we going to pretend that you do not know that I am a vampire? Or that I do not know you are a Knight of Redemption?"

Jeremy nearly choked on his own saliva. He had never met someone like Annabelle Chen before; she was so bold and unafraid to speak her mind, she was so unlike the girls he had known his entire life. He found he so refreshing, it was amazing. He imagined what it would be like to get to know her a little more; what incredible stories she know doubt had to tell. He found himself thinking he would be perfectly happy just sitting underneath this tree with her forever.

"Well?" She asked breaking him out of his shock.

"Are you going to kill me now that you laid out the truth right before us?"

Annabelle snorted in contempt, "Why would I waste my energy on doing something like that?"

Jeremy relaxed his tense muscles; that had sprung up just in case he needed to defend himself, "So where do we go from here?"

"What do you think?" She questioned looking at him in the eye once again.

Jeremy stared back into her dark eyes and smirked, "Stop answering questions with questions."

Amusement flickered in Annabelle's expression before she replied, "How do you intend on making me stop, Jeremy Gilbert?"

Jeremy felt his throat tighten at the comment; he was not used to women being as openly flirtatious as Anna was. He had no response for her so she grinned in triumph.

He was finally able to collect his thoughts and intentionally changed the subject once again, "So how did you know about me?"

Annabelle did not respond right away; instead she gazed across the open field. The breeze was blowing across the tall grass like waves moving against the ocean. She was not sure that she should answer him just yet. She did not want him to think she was following him around like a wolf stalking a rabbit. If she could blush she would be completely red faced by now. She found Jeremy Gilbert absolutely captivating. His gorgeous chestnut curls caressed his brow and his soft brown eyes that lit up whenever he laughed. In all hers years on Earth she had never seen a human that was as beautiful as Jeremy was; she wished to get past his guards to get to know his soul. She may have died many years ago and was reborn as a vampire but she still felt like the teenage girl she once had been. When one is changed into a vampire their personality traits are increased tenth fold. Before her change she was impulsive, blunt and had got attached to things very quickly. When she changed it was no surprise that those traits were increased so it was obvious that she was getting attached to Jeremy already.

She finally decided to answer him, "Your ring was a dead giveaway. The Knights should really find a less obvious way to protect their said warriors; you can be spotted so easily. It makes your divine mission almost moot."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You have quite an opinion for a vampire."

Annabelle tilted her chin up smugly, "Of course. Speaking of, how did you figure out I am one?"

Jeremy smiled slightly, "Who needs obscurity when you have amazing skills."

Anna burst into laughter, "But truly, how did you know?"

The Gilbert boy grinned widely before he answered, "I have been trained since birth to recognize the sighs of vampires, werewolves and witches. I was able to pick one out of a crowd since I was ten years old. The Knights of Redemption may not have adopted the art of subtlety but they know how to train us well."

Anna thought about it for a minute; perhaps the two of them were not as different as she once thought. Jeremy trained his entire life for battle against supernatural beings which was most likely not a loving and happy childhood. Anna had grown up during the American Revolution; her mother was an immigrant from China since her country was raged by war. Her father was an American colonist who was also a merchant but conscripted into the revolution. When he died in battle, her mother and she nearly starved to death. That was how Katherine found them; pathetic and living in the streets of Boston. The ancient vampiress took pity on them and saved them from their poverty by changing them into creatures of the night. Pearl was grateful towards Katherine whereas Anna was irked that she did not get a choice in the matter of her soul. This is why Anna was so annoyed her mother's clinginess; she was over a hundred years old and she was still being treated like a child. She would never forgive her mother for making that decision without her.

Anna quickly changed the subject back to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, "Will you be attending the Miss Mystic Falls dinner?"

"Yes. My father expects me to be there. He wants me to bond with the townspeople since we will be here for a while." Jeremy answered blandly.

Annabelle's useless heart fluttered at the thought of him staying in Mystic Falls, "Since we both have to attend to that dreadful event perhaps we should go together."

Jeremy's face heated up once again and in a surge of rebellious fever he agreed, "That would be nice."

Anna grinned widely as she stood up, leaving her basket of berries next to Jeremy, "Lovely. Do not forget to save me a dance. Keep the berries." She winked before she sauntered off into the distance.

Jeremy watched her walked away before he grabbed a black berry from the basket and plopped it in his mouth; he was looking forward to his dance with Annabelle.

**SCENE CHANGE**

George Lockwood strutted down the street with an air of arrogance. His plan was all falling into place; the Founder Council was preparing to round up all the vampires in Fell's Church then burn it to the ground. He smiled to himself, he would finally rid of those undead creatures and he would be free to rule Mystic Falls once again like his werewolf ancestors once had.

He took a big breathe of night air as he gazed up at the starry sky. It was a beautiful night; if he were human he would not be able to see in the night but his werewolf gene allowed him to see deep within the trees. But no amount of werewolf genetics he could prepare him for a surprise attack.

He was suddenly thrown against the nearest tree. His body hit the trunk so hard that the branches rattled under his weight. He gazed dizzily up his attacker; she was a pretty brunette woman with doe eyes but the stench of vampire lingered over her skin.

"Who are you?" He asked, his breath coming out laboured.

A sinister smile curled on her pink lips, "You are George Lockwood I presume? I figured by the disgusting dog smell."

George growled, he jumped getting ready to spring but the woman kicked him in the chest which kept him against the tree, "I am Katherine Pierce."

His eyes widened in recognition. She smiled once again, "You know that is good. You see, Pup; I have a proposition for you."

All the menacing thoughts left his head; he was all interested in new business opportunities, "I am listening."

"You are conspiring with the Founder's Council to eliminate the vampires of Mystic Falls."

George let out a huff, "I am guessing you want to bargain for you friends' lives."

"Quite the opposite really. I want to ensure they never get out of the church by having a witch friend of mine seal it with a spell."

This shock shot through George, "You are willing to betray your own species, to what end?"

"I am really to leave this town; the others will just be extra baggage."

That was cruel, even by George's standards; the vampiress definitely meant but there was just thing missing. A profit for him, "If your witch friend is able to seal the church so no vampire gets out and will burn to death. Then what do I gain from this?"

Katherine scoffed, "Besides the remains of this annoying little town. I have something that every werewolf prizes over everything else."

George raised his eyebrows in interest, "what is that?"

"A moon stone."

Disbelief clouded George's vision immediately, "I doubt that. Those stones are legendary, I doubt they even exist."

A dark expression danced across Katherine's eyes before she reached into her bosom and pulled out a small leather sack. She opened the bag and dropped its contents into her own hand. It was a tiny oval stone; the colour of freshly fallen snow.

A gasp passed through George's lips; insistently convinced.

"You will get the stone once your task is complete."

George swallowed hard, "Agreed."

A chilling smile erupted on Katherine's lips once again, "Excellent."

**UH OH Katherine and George are cooking up trouble! And aren't Anna and Jeremy adorable? By the way, I'm sorry there was no Bamon in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter so don't worry. Anyway please READ & REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey there I'm back with another chapter and as promised there will be lots of Bamon in this chapter. And I'm seriously considering writing a Bonnie and Kol fanfic. I will also be working on a crossover fanfic with vampire diaries and Star trek, called Post Mortem it's an alternative universe with a cool blend of supernatural and science fiction. It might be a weird combo but I will make it badass and hopefully people will read it. And surprise, this chapter is in Damon's point of view. Happy summer everyone! So this is me disclaiming!**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 17**

Damon was a woken by someone shaking his shoulder. He grumbled distinctly under his breath; he did not want to join the waking world yet. His dreams were a safe haven from the world that remembers his mistakes. Light began to leak through the opening of his cerulean eyes. The first image he saw was his younger brother's face hovering over his own. Startled, Damon shot up too quickly for Stefan to move and the two brothers ended up smacking their thick head together.

"Stefan what in God's name are you doing in my room at this hour?" Damon growled like the devil himself.

The younger Salvatore's face curled into a sarcastic smirk, "Well good morning to you too, loving older brother."

Damon's glower deepen making it all the more terrifying, "In all seriousness, why are you here?" Slight wearisomeness flashed through Stefan's eyes that alarmed Damon sat straighter up in bed.

"Father wants to spend the day with us to talk."

Damon groaned at the thought as he slumped back underneath his covers, "Can he not leave us alone?"

Stefan sighed deeply before he grabbed his older brother under the arm and yanked out from the bed, "You need to leave this room any way, I have let you brood for too long. If you do this for any longer you might develop a forehead like me."

The corner of Damon's mouth curved upwards, "Hell must be freezing over because I swear you just made a joke."

Stefan smiled brightly for the first time in weeks, "It is no joke, dear brother. I can already see the wrinkles appearing." He joked.

With that Damon grabbed his little brother's arm and threw him out of his room. Damon shook his head and grumbled while he began to get dressed for the day; _damn little brothers, I knew I should have pushed mother down the stairs when she was pregnant with Stefan, _Damon thought not unkindly.

…

The sun was scorching against Damon's pale skin as he resisted scratching his arm that was concealed in a terribly itchy waistcoat. He had spent the whole day walking around the Salvatore grounds with his father and brother, listening to his father blathering on about senseless nothings.

The day was nearing a close as Giuseppe led both of his sons into their family rose garden.

He folded his gloved hands behind his back and turned to his them with a grim expression fixed on his face, "I am terribly sorry I have to ruin this lovely day we are spending together. I fear I have an alternative motive for bringing you both here today."

Damon covertly rolled his eyes, _here we go._

Giuseppe cleared his throat and looked at them both in the eyes, "We have some very serious business to discuss. It concerns the safety of this town."

Damon's head perked up at this, his mind flashed to Bonnie and her amazing abilities. Stefan stepped closer to Damon as if to warn him not to give anything away.

"Do you remember the stories your mother used to read to you when you were young; the ones about monsters and creatures of darkness?" Giuseppe continued, not bothering to notice his sons' reactions.

The brothers nodded in unison. Damon recalled sitting next to his mother as she held Stefan in her lap and read to them the children's stories she learned when she was growing up in Italy. They were usually about some horrid demon that kidnapped a princess and how a handsome prince would come and rescue her. Stefan would love to hear about the prince and the bravery that he possessed whereas Damon was more interested in the demons.

Damon let the irritation of his father's presence get to him and decided to poke his procrastination in its rear, "You are being cryptic now father, why do you not come out with it?"

"Damon…." Stefan warned, "Be careful."

Giuseppe's eyes flashed dangerously at his oldest son, "This is serious, Damon. I cannot let your arrogance cloud my judgement, now just listen to me."

He suddenly lowered his voice as if someone might overhear them, "Every legend I have ever told you is true."

Both Salvatore brothers would have been more surprised or disbelieving if the supernatural world had not already been revealed to them. Luckily their father had not caught onto their expressions.

"I speak the truth; I have seen these foul creatures drain the life out of innocent living humans in one gulp. They have no conscience, no soul." He turned around to face the fields just in time to miss his sons both wincing, having both experienced blood being taken from their bodies by vampires.

"The creatures belong to the devil himself and have no place in our waking world. They must be destroyed off the face of this planet."

Damon exchanged a side long glance at his brother, his thoughts still staying on Bonnie. He did not like where his father was going with this speech, he could sense dangers on the horizon.

"They have invaded our town and used it like their own personal feeding ground. The Founder's Council and I have come up with a plan to rid this town of every hellish creature that lurks within it. We must stop these killers."

Stefan spoke softly, "Plan, father?"

Giuseppe looked them gravely, "This plan requires the upmost bravery and duty." He glared quickly at Damon when he said the latter.

"Anything you would like to say to me, father?"

"I do not know if you could handle duty or if you even know what the word means, after you fled the army like a coward."

Stefan interjected swiftly, "Damon left the Confederacy because he did not believe in their cause."

Both Damon and Giuseppe ignored him and continued to glare at one another.

"I do not need your respect."

"Good for you, Damon because all I have is disappointment."

Stefan interrupted one last time, "None of this is going to help the situation. Now father please tell us the rest of this plan."

Giuseppe spared one last glance at his oldest son before turning back to Stefan, "As you know the Mystic Falls' pageant dinner is tonight and they will be announcing the fine lady that is the winner. The celebrations will be spectacular."

Anger forgotten for the time being, crinkled his brow in confusion before stating, "So?"

"It is the perfect time to round up all the demons and seal them in the church before burning it to the ground. Therefore destroying them all."

"How do you propose gathering all the creatures in such a short amount of time?" Stefan asked.

Giuseppe's eye lit up with a hint of sadistic pleasure "We have a device that will mechanically release a sound that only the supernatural can hear. It will render them unconscious long enough for them to be caged up like the animals they are."

The Salvatore brothers shared a worried glance; they had to protect Bonnie from this fate.

"We will need all the strong young men we can get. I hope I can count on the two of you to be there. It is time for this town to become normal once again."

"Yes, father." Stefan choked out in reply. Damon said nothing.

Giuseppe nodded once on acknowledgement before patting his youngest son on the shoulder. He gave Damon one last cold glance before stalking off towards the mansion.

They waited until their father was out of sight then began to speak.

Damon grabbed his brother, "We need to save Bonnie from the Founder's Council."

Stefan swallowed, "Of course but how?"

Damon thought for a moment then a light flickered on in his mind, "We shall warn her before they announce the winner of the pageant. She will be serving at the party; we can pull her aside and tell then. We could probably get her out of town before anyone will notice."

Stefan nodded in agreement before smile graced his cheek, "Look at you being all worried, brother. Careful or one might think you are falling head over heels for Bonnie Bennett."

Damon winked before grinning, "Oh dear, wouldn't want that."

….

Damon tightened the black bowtie around his throat as he gazed at himself in the mirror; he never denied being a narcissist. Who was he to doubt true beauty when it was staring back at him? Dressed in an ebony suit jacket and trousers; he ran his hands down the front of his light blue silk waist coat that matched his eyes. His inky curls were tussled on top of his head; a few stray curls fell into his eyes. His fingers shook as he buttoned up the jacket; his nerves were getting to him. So many things could go wrong tonight; he refused to let the most beautiful soul he ever met die. Witch or not, Bonnie was the best thing to ever happen to him.

He tore himself away from the mirror and stepped over to his desk and poured himself a glass of Bourbon that he had been saving for nerve-wracking occasions such as this. He was not even this nervous when he was about to go to battle.

_You had nothing to lose back then, _a voice in his mind told him.

This was true, he had nothing to live for a few months ago but when he watched Bonnie walk through the mansion's gates he knew he would never take his eyes off her again.

He brought the glass to his lips and slugged the entire thing in one gulp.

` The liquid burned down his esophagus in that familiar way; it definitely seemed to do the trick though, his nerves began to relax.

Behind him, his bedroom door opened with a squeak. He turned as Stefan walked through the door dressed in a similar outfit except he had a chestnut waist coat on. His hair neatly combed back for the ball.

Stefan glanced at his brother, "Ready to be the white knight, brother?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders in fake confidence, "I already look the part; might as well make it official. After all Salvatore does mean saviour."

He younger Salvatore rolled his hazel eyes as Damon brushed passed him.

The carriage ride to the Lockwood mansion was an awkward one to say the least. Damon spent the majority of the ride avoiding his father's glares by starring out the window; the tension was so thick that he nearly jumped right out of his seat every time they rode over a bump in the road.

He exchanged nervous glances with Stefan every now and again to make sure that his brother did not back out of their plan.

When they arrived at the manor, it was lit up like a frosted cake. Hundreds of lanterns were spread out across the lawns, creating pathway leading up to the mansion. The house itself was larger than the Salvatore estate by far, it had dozens of windows all lined with the finest precious metals. It was styled in a Renaissance way, complete with white columns that surrounded the building like a palisade.

They were met with a small party of servants, who took helped them out of the carriage and led them up to the house. Damon was disgusted at the amount of people the Lockwoods were using for the night's events. His father even offered Bonnie's services as a waitress since George Lockwood seemed so interested in her. Damon made a mental note in the back of his mind to punch George in the face the next chance he got.

Damon was brought out of his menacing thoughts as they were led through the large wooden doors and into the mansion. Upon walking through the doors it seems the main ballroom was right after it. Damon's gaze was met with gold flashing about, with shiny marble reflecting nearly every surface; a crystal chandelier hung over head illuminating the entire room. Musicians played barque classics in the four corners of the room, guests filled almost every inch of breathing space and even cluttered up the grand staircase in the back of the room.

Damon hated every second of this wealthy snobbish hell; his only solace was that waiters were milling around with flute of champagne on their trays. Giuseppe left his sons immediately after walking through the door. Damon grabbed a glass of champagne, took a sip and then turned to his little brother.

Stefan surveyed the ballroom quickly with his eyes, "Perhaps we should look for Bonnie now?" he suggested.

"Let's spilt up and in a quarter of an hour, we will meet at the bottom of the staircase. Whoever finds her; make sure to bring her with you."

They both nodded in agreement then took off in opposite directions.

Damon brushed through the crowd, trying not to touch the other guests; he would rather not have their disgustingness on him, thank you very much. He saw the faces of non-important people that Damon could not care less about. Desperate adolescent girls tried to make themselves look gorgeous in order to win the pageant queen crown. He rolled his eyes in annoyance; people were so dull and predictable.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye was the golden beacon of his salvation.

She stood a little off to the side; holding a tray of champagne glasses with her right hand. For the night's events her hair was tied back with a golden ribbon, a few dark chocolate tresses had escaped and were covering her ears. Her bangs fell loosely into her oak green eyes that were so expressive to him. Her caramel skin glowed against the oil lamps and her soft pink lips called out to him like a siren. She was dressed in a servant's uniform but the Lockwoods never did anything less than luxurious so all their servants were dressed to the nines. The dress was floor length that one could only see the very tips of her work boots; it covered her entire form so that every inch of her was covered in golden silk. The sleeves were very tight across her arms and neck which accented her slimness. The dress had a matching golden ribbon around her waist and an oriental cherry blossom pattern was sown throughout the dress.

All in all she was so beautiful that Damon's throat closed up and no oxygen was able to reach his brain.

He approached softly, the way one would approach an angel if they ever saw one. As he neared her he felt his palms and the back of his neck begin to heat up. How was he going to speak to her? The last time he tried to get his feelings out she ran away from him. But then again he let his anger get the better of him and may have scared her off purposefully.

_There is no going back now,_ the voice told him as he neared in Bonnie's sight distance.

Their eyes met almost instantly, he registered the anger, pain and confusion that clouded them. They were about a foot a part before she was about to turn on her heel and walk away.

"Not so fast." He muttered as he grabbed her elbow.

"What. Do. You. Want?" She growled in an attempt to be menacing but Damon just found it adorable.

"We need to talk." He bent down so her whisper in her ear.

Bonnie glowered up at him, "_We_ do not need to say anything to each other. _I_ need to do my work in peace and _you_ can go to hell."

As angry as she was, Damon could not help but be a little aroused by her directing attitude.

He took a deep breath, "I am truly sorry I reacted to your magic the way I did. I was _surprised_ at the time; realizing that all myths were true. It does not change the way I feel about you, I still love you and I beg you to forgive."

Bonnie searched his eyes for any trace of deceit and came up clean.

"It will take me a while to forgive you fully but I am willing to hear what you have to say now."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief, they were still on rocky shores but at least they were making progress.

"Good, because this is a matter of life and death."

He took a few moments to explain everything to Bonnie; as he spoke the blood began to drain from her cheeks.

"I knew they were up to something! Oh dear god, I have to warn Emily!"

"Let's meet up with Stefan first before we rush off to Emily."

He led Bonnie through the crowd until they were able to spot Stefan at the bottom of the staircase.

He seemed to be relieved as he spotted them approaching, "Great you found her and I assume you have explained everything to her?" Damon nodded his head in affirmative.

"We have to get back to the Guest House and get Emily and Christopher." Bonnie shouted almost frantically.

"Alright then, do you and Emily have anyone to stay with outside the town?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie nodded her head wildly, "Yes our cousin Lucy. She lives out East perhaps we can stay with her."

"Let's go then before all chaos breaks loose."" Damon muttered in worry.

As they were about to leave the booming voice of Mayor Richard Lockwood shook the whole mansion.

"Now my honoured guests, I believe it is time to announce the winner of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant!"

A roaring applause met the end of the mayor's speech with great enthusiasm.

"Oh dear God." Damon swore.

…..

Meanwhile in the basement of the Lockwood mansion was John Gilbert who was preparing to activate the device. It was placed on a wooden table in front of him; to the lame men's eye it would appear just to be a small wooden box with a series of gears and clockwork in it but John knew its full potential. This device would be the salvation of this town. The rest of the Founder's Council was with him, along with some local police, it seemed the town's people were ready to rid the supernatural menace from their town. They were armed with stakes and syringes full of vervain; they were ready for action.

The only person who was missing was Alaric Saltzman, oddly enough. But John disregarded that for the moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, John spotted his son Jeremy in the back of the small crowd looking quite sullen. John ignored him for the time being, he would the adolescent's problems later; right now had a town to cleanse.

He faced the crowd and began to speak, "Tonight is the dawn of a new beginning for Mystic Falls, and your people will no longer be plagued by the supernatural. You can all live in peace once again!"

Loud cheers were met at the end and flicked the switch to begin the device.

_ Let the dawn of red begin, _John thought with a cruel smile.

…..

"And the winner is…..Annabelle Chen!" The Mayor shouted with a loud smile to match it.

Damon watched as the girl who was wore a lacy green dress stepped forward; her inky black hair was tied back into a braid and the smile on her face was most definitely faked.

A small tiara was placed on her head and a banquet of flowers was given to her. She smiled at the crowd as they applauded tastefully for her.

There was only a moment of happiness in the room before all Hell broke loose.

Damon caught Bonnie as she screamed in pain and her knees buckled while she clutched her head. He wrapped his arms around her tightly shielding her from the crowds view. No one would be looking their way because the pageant winner had also collapsed as well as the mayor. A few others in the crowd started dropping; the onlookers panicked as they attempted to figure out what was occurring.

The screams in the ballroom only magnified as the doors to the Lockwood cellar burst opened and the police who were armed with staked and vervain charged the crowd. Damon swung his glance over to Stefan, who had no colour in his face. The shock of the madness had gotten to him, Damon yelled at him to get his attention but to no avail. He dragged Bonnie's convulsing body but she was dead weight in his arms.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his elbow and he nearly decked the guy but as he spun around to face the intruder. He was met with the friendly face of Alaric Saltzman.

Alaric shouted over the chaos, "We need to get Bonnie out of here now! I have a carriage waiting out the front."

With that Alaric grabbed Stefan by the collar and dragged him along as Damon lifted Bonnie up into his arms. They pushed their way through the mob of guests who were scurrying to get away from the clamor. They finally made out the doors and the fresh night air hit Damon square in the face.

"This way." Alaric directed as they approached a small black carriage.

Damon seemed to find his voice as they reached it, ""How do we know we can trust you?"

Alaric faced them with very tired eyes, "I have been hunting the supernatural for most of my life. I have come to realize that not all are evil and I hate to watch innocents die."

He then opened the door to the carriage and threw Stefan inside. With Alaric's help, Damon was able to place Bonnie gently on the cushioned seat of the carriage with her head in his lap. Alaric got in last and sat next to a still stoic Stefan, he then tapped the top of the carriage three times to signal the driver to move.

"Is there anywhere you need to go?" Alaric asked.

Damon nodded his head, "Yes, we need to rescue Bonnie's Cousin Emily and her husband. They will be in the guest house at our mansion."

Alaric inclined his head before repeating the directions to the driver.

The night was eerily silent as they drove; Damon ran his fingers through Bonnie's chocolate curls as he stared out the window. His muscles were tense and he was ready to protect from anything and everything.

** Well there you go after such a long wait I decided to extend this chapter and make it action packed. The next few chapters will be full of suspense so watch out! The climax is beginning WOOOOO! Bamon's almost back together (YAY!). I refuse to speak of the horrible ending to the fourth season! Bonnie better not be dead for good, Bamon was so close to getting together! Dammit!**

** Okay I'm calm now.**

** So please watch out for my updates and my new crossover story with star trek and vampire diaries. It should be very interesting and unique considering it will probably be the only one of its kind so I'm looking for support on it! Use this review to express your excitement or any requests for any fanfics you would like me to do!**

** Please Review or comment, I love reading them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Okay this chapter's going to be kind of crazy so hold onto your hats! Yes I just typed hold on to your hats; don't judge me ****…So I'm very excited for my new crossover and the fact that I have only two more chapters after this one for this story to be over. Don't be so sad it'll have an epic ending! The Bamon gods demand it! So this is where I disclaim everything!**

** Now on with the Show!**

**Chapter 18**

Bonnie woke up to the feeling someone running their fingers through her hair. A lazy smile formed on her lips, this reminded her of when she was younger. Whenever she was upset, Grams would sit her down and place her head onto her lap and stroke her hair and sing her comforting songs. The feeling made her nostalgic for her home that was now lost to fire and hatred. Before she could even realize it, a tear escaped her jade green eyes and rolled down her soft caramel cheek.

Suddenly a warm hand cupped her cheek and wiped the tear away, "Shhh, there is no need for that now. As long as I am here, nothing will harm you."

Bonnie's eyes fluttered opened at the sound of his voice. She gazed into his eyes seeing the warmness and affection in them; just being his presence made even the most excruciating pain seem bearable.

Pain?

Suddenly the events of the night came rushing back to her all at once. She shot straight up from her lying position, which she later noted was on Damon's lap, panic and confusion seeped in her skin.

"Where are we?"

Damon placed his hand on her shoulder to keep her calm, "We are on our to the guest house to get Emily. You need to leave town tonight for your safety. Mr. Saltzman was nice enough to us a lift in his carriage."

Bonnie nodded her head mindlessly as she took in her surroundings, "What about all the people back at the mansion? I remember the police and Founder's Council attacking them…"

"They were only after the vampires, the humans will not be harmed they will make sure of that." The gravelly voice of Alaric Saltzman said to her.

The young witch swung her gaze over to the middle age man and eyed him with suspicion, "Why are you so willing to help us? I thought you were with the Founder's Council?"

Alaric raised a sandy blonde eyebrow, "I was never 'with' the Founder's Council."

Bonnie frowned at him, "But you are Knight of Redemption, it is your sworn duty to destroy all supernatural beings, why would you help a witch like me?"

His gaze softened slightly, "The Knights have lost their way. It is true that it is our duty to destroy the monsters of the Earth but you Bonnie are not a monster. Your humanity surpasses most humans; you protect your friends with such selflessness. It would have been such a shame to let you be taken by the Founder's Council. No, I could not let that happen."

Bonnie's eyes widen for a moment and her cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, "I am not that terrific."

Damon intervened by wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think you are."

Bonnie turned to look him in the eye, she glared at him slightly, she was still angry with him about before.

From the other side of the carriage Stefan started laughing, "Trying to get back into her good books, eh Damon?"

"I do not think that is all he is trying to get into, Stefan." Alaric replied with a chuckle.

Both Bonnie and Damon flushed deeply as Damon unwound his arms from her and sat back on his side of the bench.

Suddenly the carriage pulled to a sharp stop, lurching all the occupations forward, "Looks like we have arrived." Alaric stated as he opened the door of the carriage.

They all hoped out as Bonnie was helped down by Stefan, who pushed his brother out of the way, "How are you feeling?" He asked with concern.

Bonnie glanced up at her friend, "Most of the pain has subsided. I still feel a slight throbbing in the back of my head though. I have never felt that much pain before. What were they using to sedate all the vampires?"

"It was a special device that John Gilbert created himself. He has been tinkering around with mechanics and supernatural physiology for a while now. I think has been trying to come up with new torture devices to use on the supernaturals we hunt." Alaric commented with the concern evident in his voice.

Stefan shivered slightly at that, "He must be very twisted in the mind to think of such creations in his spare time."

Alaric nodded his head vaguely, "That is not the whole being John, though. I have worked with him for many years; he has been very depressed for many of them. You see his wife was killed by a vampire about ten years ago. After her death, Jonathan decided to dedicate his whole to the Knights sole mission; he is taking the bitterness of his wife's death on all supernaturals. I fear how his influence will affect his son, Jeremy in the future."

Bonnie pondered over this, _to let such hatred corrupt the mind was no way to live one's life_. She stored that thought away in her mind for later.

They reached the front of the guest house in moments. It was then that Bonnie realized how eerily quiet and dark the night was. There were no birds or animals moving about, the moon and stars were covered by clouds, not even any wind was blowing. It felt just like the calm before a terrible storm.

Goosebumps appeared on her flesh underneath her dress as they walked up the rickety wooden steps up to the front door. There were no candles lit in the windows, indicating that no one was home. The house was very intimidating in the darkness of the night.

"Do you have a key for the front door?" Damon asked from behind her.

She shook her head, "We always leave the front door unlocked." She then reached out and turned the knob. It squeaked slightly but to Bonnie heighten sense of awareness it sounded like a gun shot.

She turned not to jump in fear as she opened the door to let everyone inside.

"It does not seem like anyone is home." Alaric mentioned.

Bonnie swallowed thickly, "Perhaps they already left. Emily knew something was going to happen soon. She probably warned Christopher and they left."

Silence followed Bonnie's hopeful sentiment with much doubt.

Damon turned to her then, "You should gather up some things for the trip. Just the essentials for the road, we should be leaving soon."

"We?" She questioned.

A small smirk formed on Damon's lips, "You did not think you would be leaving without me, did you? I have enough money in my pockets to buy as a train ticket around the whole continent if we wanted."

Bonnie could not help the smile that found its way on her face, he truly was something.

Damon nodded his head in the direction of the hallway, "Go on, and get some things. We will search the house to see if there is any notes that Emily left indicating where she is."

Bonnie nodded and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom; when she reached it she creaked open the door. She also sighed in relief to see that it was exactly how she left it. She grabbed an arm satchel that was hanging from a coat hook and stepped over to her bureau. She pulled open a drawer and started placing some clothes into the bag. She then grabbed a coin purse off the top of the bureau that she had been saving from her odd jobs around the Salvatore mansion. Once she was finished those tasks she moved onto the thing on her mind.

She dropped down to her belly in front of her bed and stretched her arm out underneath the frame. She pulled out a pile of dusty old books, her family's entire collection of grimores. She cradled them close to her chest; these were the collection of the magical achievements made by her family for countless generations. It was her turn to protect her family's gift and continue the craft.

She placed them gently in the bag before slinging it on her back. She took one last glance around the room. She was truly going to miss this place.

With a deep breath Bonnie left the comfort of her bedroom and headed back out into the darken hall.

She travelled back to the front door but none of her male companions were waiting there for her.

She frowned before calling out, "Where did you all go?"

It took a couple of moments before Stefan let out a muffled response from somewhere in the house, "We are in the kitchen Bonnie but do not come in here."

She did not like the tone of his voice and her brow furrowed deeper in confusion, "Why not."

"Believe me. It would be better if you did not see this."

That caught Bonnie's attention and panic began to rise in her throat.

She ignored Stefan's wishes and continued towards the kitchen. When she arrived, the servant door was closed, she swung it opened and the sight she found was straight out of her deepest nightmares.

Damon, Stefan and Alaric all stood off to the sides of the room as if analyzing the wreckage before them. None of them noticed her entrance into the room and this gave her the chance to see the horrifying truth. The back door leading outside had been torn off and ripped to splinters. All the contents on the counter had been spilled all over the place; pans had been thrown off their hooks and were in various states of condition across the room.

But none of the scenery could compare to the sight that beheld Bonnie's terror.

Lying in the middle of the floor was the twisted bloody corpse of a man in his late twenties. His clothes were torn which revealed the claw like scratches on his skin. His dark skin was stained with his own blood that seeped onto the floor around him. That was not even the most gruesome part of this whole moment.

No…the thing that made the bile rise from Bonnie's stomach to her mouth was the fact that the man's decapitated head was sitting on the counter on a silver serving dish.

The head of her cousin's husband and true love, Christopher.

….

Jeremy Gilbert pushed his way through the panicking crowd of the Lockwood mansion; he had to get to the top of the stairs before anyone else. He was supposed to be staking and rounding up vampires along with the rest of the crew, he knew his father would be disappointed with him but his heart went to Annabelle.

He raced up the mahogany staircase ignoring the many guests who got in his way. When he reached the top, he saw Annabelle clutching her head in such pain that her true face came out. Jeremy could see the black veins underneath her eyes and the long white canines extending with her shriek of pain. She gave one last yelp before passing out.

He subtly stepped over the mayor of Mystic Falls, who was also wringing on the ground in agony. Jeremy crinkled his brow; he did not know that the mayor was a vampire. He would have been able to see the signs first off. This just did not add up, why would a mayor who is a vampire want other vampires out of his town?

As he bent down to pick Anna up, Richard Lockwood's eyes burst open and Jeremy saw yellow slanted eyes like a cat as the mayor let out an inhuman growled.

Alright…that was strange and definitely not vampire.

Jeremy did not have the time to ponder upon this however; he had to get Anna away from here without his father catching him. He leaped down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. Luckily the police and his father were too busy fighting the vampires to notice him take off. He ran across the ballroom and out the Lockwood's front door in record timing.

The cool crisp night air hit his skin as he carried Anna down the dirt trail and off the Lockwood's main property. Once they were a safe distance away he placed her down on the side of the road on the cool grass.

He looked up in the direction of the Lockwood manor and could still hear the low murmur of screams in the distance.

It took Anna only a few minutes to wake up again; she shot up like a jack-in-the-box, glancing around her immediate area. When her eyes landed on him, she tilted her head in confusion.

"You rescued me? Why?"

Jeremy smiled softly, "Of course I would rescue you. I could not let anything happen to you. My father has gone mad with power; he is not the same man who raised me."

Anna smiled softly back at the thought of someone caring about her. On all her long years, she had never some across someone who truly cared about her. Not even her mother, who just wanted to control her life…

"Mama!" Anna shouted as she jumped up in sudden realization.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

Annabelle's already pale face, lost even more colour, "My mother, they took her. We have to get her back before it's too late!"

Jeremy understood and jumped up to his feet as well, "I know where they are taking all the vampires, Anna. Do not worry we will get your mother back."

…

Emily Bennett found herself waking up on wet grass as she peeled her face off the ground. Dizziness filled her senses as she attempted to regain consciousness. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the kitchen of the guest house, talking with Christopher about their future together. She was going to tell him the truth about her family and her true nature; after all their time together, Emily had finally gained the courage to tell him.

But before she could get the words out, the back door to the kitchen burst open and something hit the back of her head and then she lost consciousness.

Emily turned her gaze onto her surroundings; she realized that she was in the graveyard behind the Fells' Church. The Church had been dedicated to Huronia Fell and her husband who founded the town. Huronia had been very generous with charity that when she died the town built this Church in her honour. It was now abandoned by the occupants of the town once another church was built. Now the structure was decaying and the vegetation around it was becoming over grown. The grave marker in front of her was cracked in half and its rubble lay around it. It was a sorry, creepy old building and Emily wanted nowhere near it.

"Well look who is awake. It took you long enough." A cackling voice said behind her.

Emily would know that voice anywhere, it was the condescending voice of Katherine Pierce.

Emily sat up to face Katherine who was sitting on a gravestone about ten feet away from her. She surveyed her old vampire mistress with contempt, despite the fact she had been living incognito in the past few weeks she looked well put together. She wore a white lace dress that screamed innocence, Emily snorted at the irony.

"Why did you bring me here, Katherine?"

The vampiress grinned slowly in the most terrifying way, "I need you to do a little favor for, Emmie dear. Just like old times."

Emily knew her meaning instantaneously, Katherine wanted her to perform a spell.

Emily chuckled sarcastically, "It appears to be that you are out of luck, Katherine. I do not have any of my magic. I gave it up. You will have to kill me now."

Katherine threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Emily. A witch cannot just simply lose their powers; it is embedded in their blood."

She gave the other woman the special vampiric smile, "You better unlock your magic soon or else I will kill your cousin and everyone who have ever met."

Emily felt the blood leave her face and fall down to her feet.

Katherine stood up straight and spread her arms out to the Church, "Now, how shall we begin?"

** So there's the 18****th**** chapter done! Only two more to go! Wow I have taken a long time to write this thing but it was worth it. Now don't forget to check out any of my other stories, if you are interested in any other fandoms, that will be great! Don't forget my next chapter with concluding climax! He he he he.**

** Please R&R, it makes me write faster!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey there I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. So this chapter is the second last chapter of this story and it will be a knee slapper. This chapter is going to be quite dark like the last one, I'm sure we all mourn for Chris****, poor Emily…This is my disclaim, I do not own the vampire diaries. Oh and check out my vampire diaries and star trek into darkness cross over. **

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 19**

Anna ran down the dirt road like a bat out of hell. The wind whipped past her as her powerful legs pumped forward. Being a vampire sure had its perks, inhuman speed being one of them. She had to reach her mother before it was too late; it was her prime directive. She was vaguely aware of Jeremy puffing along beside her on a horse that he obtained from the Lockwood mansion. Their forms were covered by the shadows of the trees that surrounded the road. Being shrouded in darkness gave them the advantage to catch up with the carriages that were so cruelly containing her mother like an animal.

Jeremy told her that the carriages were leading the vampires to Fell's church where they would be burned alive. Worry seeped into her heart, the very thought of her mother being hurt made her want to rip the humans' throats out. They called themselves the most civilized race but they so willingly kill without a second thought.

"We are almost there Anna; we will be able to save your mother in time." Jeremy's voice broke through her morbid thoughts.

Despite the dire situation at hand, Anna could not help but smile, the puny little human boy that was Jeremy Gilbert never ceased to motivate her with his simplistic ways. His words made her concentrate on her mission and continued running. They caught up to the carriages just in time; they were black police carriages with the sheriff's symbol painted on the side. The backs of the coaches were torn out and replaced with steel bars that resembled animal cages at the circus.

Anna could make out the shadows of the forms of the vampires who were hunched over. She could see the graying skin of her kinfolk; no doubt the device and vervain shots were taking their toll on the supernaturals. Anna found her mother in the third carriage; her spine was bent over so deeply that she looked like the curve of a bow.

"We should stay a good distance from the carriages; we do not want to draw any unnecessary attention to us. We will rescue my mother at the appropriate moment. I will distract the officers while you free my mother." She explained, not wanting to put Jeremy in any danger.

"How will you distract them?"

Before Anna could reply the coaches pulled to a stop suddenly in front of an old cemetery and a decaying church. Anna skidded to a halt and Jeremy steered the horse to a shade covered spot that was just in view of the church.

As he swung his leg over the horse he asked, "Where are we?"

Anna felt her hopes sink deep towards her diaphragm as she responded to his question, "This is Fell's Church it was abandoned many years ago, it is said to be cursed. No one ever goes into to it in fear that they may never come out again."

Jeremy choked on his own breath, "Well at least we know we are at the right place."

…**..**

Once Bonnie was done emptying her stomach of all nutrition she had consumed throughout the day, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her knees were locked together as her entire body shook with the sobs that raked through it. Tears were rolling down her caramel cheeks in pain as her mind attempted to make sense of the gruesome situation that was waiting for her in the kitchen.

Christopher was dead.

Emily's husband was gone; her cousin was going to be alone for the rest of her life. Some twisted person had murder the sweet innocence soul that was Christopher. He had been killed in the most brutal way possible; he would not even be able to have a proper burial with how his body had been mangled.

All the memories she shared with Christopher flickered through her mind in that moment. He had been the first person Bonnie ever met in Mystic Falls; he was kind to her and treated her like family. He was like the older brother Bonnie had never had. Now he was dead and nothing could bring him back.

Bonnie's throat began to swell up in the sympathy she felt for her cousin and her loss, she grabbed her raven hair by the roots and tried to rip it out in honour of her failure. Emily will never get a happy moment to herself ever again, and then neither would she. The young witch wanted nothing more than to crawl up into a ball and let the Earth swallow her.

In the midst of her despair she felt a warm hand spread its fingers across her lower back and gently dug their fingernails into the fabric of her dress. It was a comforting gesture but it did little to ease Bonnie's pain and a soft voice spoke to her in her left ear, "I know my words are not going to make him come back, Bonnie but we have to stay strong so we can find out what happened to Emily and help her."

Bonnie's mind snapped back together at the words Damon spoke, _Emily_, they had to find Emily! She was missing. Bonnie shoved her sorrow down her throat for a more appropriate time to grieve, now was not the time for her to feel the pain of loss; she had to pull herself together and her cousin.

The young witch shook herself and glanced up into Damon's clear blue eyes, he was looking down at her with an odd mixture of sorrow and courage blazing in his eyes. If he could be strong then so could she.

She caught his hand into hers and squeezed it, "Thank you." She whispered softly.

Damon replied with a crooked smile and pressed his free hand to her cheek and brushed the tears that were still leaking from her green eyes, "Any time, _farfalla_, any time."

She gazed lovingly into his eyes, even though she was still angry with him she could not help but feel love for him, especially when he was here for her in her time of need. Damon leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. His pink lips felt like to the gentle brush of a butterfly's wings.

Someone cleared their throat and grunted, "I hope we are not interrupting something but there is still the matter at hand. We need to find Miss Bennett's cousin and to stop the plan John Gilbert's plan."

The couple peeked up to see Alaric Saltzman and Stefan waiting for them calmly on the porch of the guest house. In her desperation to be rid of the horrible images of Christopher's body, Bonnie went fleeing out of the house and vomited on the outside shrubbery. As Bonnie looked towards Stefan, she saw that his expression was full of worry, she attempted to smile for her friend but her lips refused to form one.

"Their plan was to dump all the vampires into the old abandon church, just on the out skirts of the Fell's farm. Perhaps they are already there." Damon offered as he stepped respectfully away from Bonnie.

Alaric nodded his head in agreement, "They would need to seal the church completely off so that the vampires could never leave. Even with vervain in their systems will not be enough to keep them down long enough for the Church to completely burn to the ground."

Bonnie found her voice again, "They would need a witch to seal all the entrances with a spell to keep them inside. That is why they took Emily, to do the spell they needed."

Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion, "But Bonnie, you never gave Emily back her powers, she will not be able to perform the spell…and if she cannot perform the spell then…"

Bonnie was barely able to finish the sentence, "They will kill her."

…

Emily Bennett stood among the headstones as the black carriages of death approached the graveyard. She felt her heart sink as Katherine paced up and down the dirt road like a caged tiger; she flashed her dark gaze over to Emily and an evil smile spread across her face.

She marched up to the former witch and grabbed her forearm and dragged her behind the ruined church, "Now you, witch are going to perform the spell, away from the peeping little eyes of the Founder's Council, so you can trap all the useless vampires into the church."

Emily rolled her eyes at the fact Katherine clearly was not listening to her, "I cannot perform the spell. I told you, I have lost all my powers!"

Katherine grinned like a prowling cat, "And I told you that is a load of bullshit; no witch can ever lose her powers. You are a witch from the time you are born to the time you die; you may be able to block yours powers but you can always get them back. I suggest you get them back soon or I will kill more people you love."

A red flag went up in Emily mind, kill _more_ people she loved? Thoughts of Christopher, Bonnie and the house staff flooded around in her mind, who had Katherine killed? And who was going to pay the price if she did not comply with Katherine's orders?

Emily sighed as gazed down at the dirt; a person's life was not something she was willing to gamble for, "Alright Katherine. I will play by your rules tonight but no humans will be hurt by my hands, just the vampires."

Katherine's grin stayed perfectly in place, "I thought you would see my side of things eventually."

….

Anna watched on in horror as the Founder's Council began unloading the vampires from their cages; she could see that muzzles had been strapped to their mouths and their limbs were bound by chains that stunk of Vervain. The police department had joined in on the heist as well, helping by carrying out the vampires as well having their rifles their sides; filled with wooden bullets. Anna watched as Mayor Lockwood jumped out of the front end of a coach, looking absolutely terrible. She wondered how he was able to stay with the Founder's Council unharmed after he fell to the device. Then again, an excuse was probably made on his behalf to explain his strange reaction. She had found out from her mother that the Lockwood's were indeed werewolves but the mayor had no idea about his family's curse. Anna smirked to herself in triumph, if he walked into the church he wouldn't be able to get out again.

She spotted her mother in the arms of two unknown police officers, who treated her unconscious form, none too lightly. The plan was that Anna was to be the distraction while Jeremy released her mother but, upon seeing her mother being chained like a wild animal; sent protectiveness rushing through her body with unrestrained fury. All thoughts of the plan or civilized nature abandoned her and Anna sped forward with her inhuman speed, nothing but a blur to the officers.

"Anna No!" Jeremy wailed in an attempt to stop her.

But rationality was lost to her and she sped, fangs bared, ready to tear into the soft flesh of the deputies' necks.

As she neared them in a full rage, when three gun shots rang out; Anna screamed as the wooden bullets penetrated her skin and muscle. None of the bullets hit her heart but one was on the very edge while the others pierced her lungs. She threw up blood before falling unconscious on the muddy ground, the vervain coated bullets burn the tissue, therefore inhibiting the wounds to heal.

"Now that is how, you put down even the most rabid of vampires fellas." Jonathan Gilbert stated as he blew the smoke from muzzle of his revolver.

"Father, how could you?" Jeremy growled as he rushed over the man who raised him.

John turned to his son with a proud gaze, "Excellent work leading the blood sucker to us, son. I think this is all of them, boys." He called to the others as he placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

The younger man shook off his father's hand, "I will not allow you to kill Annabelle, father."

Jonathan froze at the defiance in his son's eyes before swelling up with fury and betrayal, "You dare get attached to this soulless creature? These undead monsters are what ended your mother's life or have you been so bewitched that you have forgotten that?"

Jeremy's brown eyes were boiling with disgust, "No, I have not forgotten about, mother but not all vampires are like the one who killed her! There are those who still have their humanity and want to blend into our society, to live among us peacefully! To kill with the assumption that all supernatural creatures are evil should not the mandate of the Knights!"

Cold anger shone in John's eyes, "You are no son of mine."

Jeremy blinked a few times, letting the words of disownment sink in before his anger came back tenth fold, "Well I will never need to see you and your twisted ways, again!" With that he pulled back his fist and punched his father square in the jaw.

….

Bonnie glanced up at the glowing ball of ice and rock that was the comet in the night's sky as it flew over their carriage which was riding at full speed. As she gazed out the carriage's window, she was reminded of the stories her grandmother would tell her about comets and how they brought either good luck or were omens of misfortune. She also said that they had the ability to fuel a witch's powers when channelled. Bonnie hoped what Grams had said was true because she would need all the power she's got to combat what was in store for her tonight.

She turned her attention back to what was happening the carriage, Alaric was passing out various weapons to the boys.

"Here this is a multiple shot revolver filled with vervain coated wooden bullets. To recharge the bullets, just cock the end and fire." He explained to Damon, handing him the revolver.

Stefan was sliding a wooden stake into a sling that was strapped to his arm and pulled the sleeve of his dress jacket down over it. They were all decked out with weapons while Bonnie remained weaponless; her magic provided all the protection she needed.

She glanced over at Damon, he had taken off his waistcoat and tie which left him wearing only his cotton shirt and dress slacks. His dark curly hair was ruffled in the most adorable way as he concentrated on the gun in his hand. Bonnie felt herself flush as she watched him, she knew that now was not an appropriate time to moon over him but she could not help but be amazed by his beauty and strength.

Alaric cleared his throat to capture the attentions of everyone in the carriage, "Alright, here is the plan. Damon and I will distract the Police and Founder's Council while Bonnie and Stefan will go get Emily and stop Katherine. How does that sound?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. It seemed like a solid enough plan to Bonnie, she would distract Katherine with her powers while Stefan got Emily to safety. The thought of wrecking the vampiress that killed Christopher, delighted Bonnie to no end. She would hate to be the one that had to tell Emily that her husband had been murdered but she had no other choice. She would have to be an adult and tell her.

The carriage began to slow down to a stop and Alaric whispered, "We are here."

…..

Emily glanced up at the comet in the sky as she stood in the pentagram that was drawn at her feet. Katherine had set up the ritual perfectly so that Emily could complete the spell; at the five star points were items that represented the five elements. A torch to represent fire, a bowl of blessed water to symbolized water, blessed soil to embody earth, burning lavender to signify air and a white candle to epitomize spirit. Everything was in place, now all Emily had to do was recite the spell.

Katherine stayed in the shadows, watching the witch at work. Her obscure eyes glittering like a cat's in the darkness; she was ready to pounce if Emily decided to back out of this, she would make sure the young witch would not get out the town, alive.

Emily tilted her head back and let herself channel the elements and comet around her, to draw more power towards herself. Katherine was right; a witch could never truly lose her magic; once you were born with them, they were your curse for the rest of your life. She let Bonnie believe that she had given her all her powers to make her cousin more confident in her own abilities. Bonnie was stronger than any witch Emily had ever seen in her life, she only needed the proper training and to have control over herself to harness those powers.

She felt the magic around her enter her body like a cool rush of air as it strengthened her. She gave a soft gasp as the added powers began to settle in her veins and then opened her eyes.

"I am ready now." She said.

Katherine blinked, "Then begin."

Emily tilted her palms towards the sky, where the comet was flying over them and began to chant:

_Per__virtutem caelorum_

_Ego__te in saecula__plura__signa_

_non erit__fuga__vobis_

_Manebit__ut__corpora vestra__animas vestras__in cinerem__vertunt_

_ultimus__erit__requies_

_circumdedi te__hic__manu mea_

_et__ecce inquit vos__manebit_

_Haec est vestra__perdition_

_Igitur demum omnes__tenentur__, si __quisquam__es_

_tunc__si__quis ardet__omnia__adolebit_

_Semel__intus__nullum regressum_

Emily felt her body become drained by the magic she using; her muscles were tightening, blood began to slide out from her nose, and her internal organs began to fail her. Despite this, she still was able to complete the spell without wavering on any words and was able to make it a permanent seal. This had cost her greatly; to make sure no one could ever undo what she had done would most likely end her life. But it was worth it if the vampires of Mystic Falls would never hurt a human again.

She glanced up at Katherine and spoke as clearly as she could, "It is done."

Katherine got up from her spot in the shadows and walked over to Emily, "Did you make sure no supernatural creature would be able to get out of the church, once inside?"

"Yes."

"And that the spell can never be undone again?"

"Yes."

Katherine grinned vindictively, "Excellent, then you can be the one to welcome all the vampires to their dooms."

Before Emily had a chance to process, Katherine grabbed her roughly by the arm and tossed her like a rag doll, through the side door of the abandoned church.

"Have a good death, Emily." Katherine sneered before slamming the wooden door of the church on the young witch.

…

As the carriage stopped at the church, Bonnie felt a sense of dread hit her, something was terribly wrong; she turned to Stefan, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." He nodded.

"Good because we need to leave now." She replied, grabbing his arm and pulling him out the carriage after her, ignoring the protests from Alaric and Damon.

They raced around the side of the church, where Bonnie felt she was needed. Upon rounding the bend she saw the shadowy figure of someone standing outside the church. As they neared closer Bonnie recognized the tall, graceful and deadly form of Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine." Bonnie growled furiously, so she _was_ the mastermind behind this scheme.

The vampiress in question held up her pale arms in a mock welcome, her blood red dress was appropriate for the occasion, "Well, well look who finally decided to show up. Did you enjoy your time playing princess at the ball, Bonnie?"

"You, bitch! You killed, Christopher!"

Katherine placed a finger to the side of her mouth in thought, "Did I? Oh I guess I did…the simpleton got in the way, so I had to tear off his head but he is not the first loose end I have had to cut…and he will not be the last…Just ask your cousin in the church there." She mocked gesturing towards the said building.

Bonnie growled once again, letting her hatred for the vampiress fuel her magic as she sent her flying backwards with her telekinesis. Tonight she was finally going to end Katherine Pierce once and for all.

….

Damon and Alaric jumped out of the carriage together to see the chaos that had erupted around them. The Founder's Council and police were almost finished loading the captured vampires into the church while Mayor Lockwood and the other head Council members supervised this. Meanwhile Jonathan and Jeremy Gilbert was fist fighting over the unconscious form of the apparent vampire, Annabelle Chen.

It was craziness like this that almost made Damon want to be back in the army. No one apparently decided to break up the father-son brawl that had broken out.

"Come, on." Alaric said loading his cross bow, "Let us join this hell in a hand bag."

"Right." Damon nodded cocking the revolver in his hand as they ran over to the Gilberts.

Alaric grabbed John and threw the older man backwards and he landed roughly on the dirt. Damon on the other hand, grabbed Jeremy and pinned the boy's hands behind his back before tossing him towards the body of the girl.

"What the hell is going on?" Alaric shouted as John who spat a bloody tooth on the ground.

"We have been betrayed by the useless tit that was once my son." John growled.

Damon bristled at this proclamation, it reminded him too much of his own father, who had surprisingly not appeared at the church site.

"How could you say that about your own, son?" Alaric asked, slightly disgusted.

John's face twisted, "You are with them!" He snapped pulling his revolver from his holster and aiming it at Alaric's chest.

While this was happening, Jeremy had crawled over to Anna and pulled the bullets from her back and the vampiress instantly healed.

She jumped up with her supernatural speed and was about to run towards the church to rescue her mother when Jeremy wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, "Anna, do not go into the church! Once you enter, you can never get back out again!"

"I need to get to my mother Jeremy!"

"She is already dead, Anna. Do not destroy your life as well!"

Ignoring him, Anna sped off towards the church on a vendetta.

Behind him, Jeremy heard a shot from a revolver being fired.

…

Katherine cackled at Bonnie, "Is that the best, you have got? You Bennett witches are so weak, no wonder your cousin is going to burn to death into the church!"

Bonnie clenched her fists and concentrated on giving Katherine an aneurysm that made her crumple at the pressure of it.

Behind her Stefan shouted, "Stop, Bonnie. She is only wasting your time; let me take care of her! You go rescue Emily!"

Bonnie thought about ignoring him but then decided that his plan was the only logical option at the present moment; only she had the power to save Emily. She released her hold and nodded to Stefan before running over to the church.

Katherine batted her long eyelashes at Stefan before purring "Come and get me Stefan!" And she sped off into the woods.

Stefan took a long breath, straightened the stake in its holster and followed her off into the dark forest.

…..

Anna reached the church just as the police placed the last vampire inside and lit the building with torches. It was too late, her mother was gone.

Devastation filled every cell in Annabelle's being but instead of giving in to it like a human would, she decided to handle this situation the way a vampire would by turning off her humanity and destroying everything in her path. She released her fangs and began to tear into the necks of every deputy she could get her hands on. The Founder's Council members that were watching the building burn scattered in terror at the appearance of Annabelle with red blood dripping from her mouth.

Mayor Lockwood had been forgotten in the mad dash for safety and lay stunned in the dirt. Anna approached him, not bothering to wipe the blood from her chin, "You killed my mother, you disgusting dog!" She snapped as she her bore fangs; ready to strike.

Lockwood paled and stuttered uselessly, "I-I…do-o…not….k-know…what…yo-ou are talking about!"

Anna tilted her head to the side, "No, I do not suppose you do." With that she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck like a puppy she about to discipline and pulled him towards the burning church.

She kicked opened the burning door and tossed the mayor inside, "There now you can join them in hell."

She then turned and walked away from the church, enjoying the screams of Mayor Lockwood burning to death.

….

Jeremy turned around at the sound of the gun shot to see Damon holding his revolver, its muzzle was smoking.

Jonathan Gilbert screamed in pain as the bullet entered his kneecap, shattering it instantly. He soon collapsed on the ground, unconscious in pain.

Both Alaric and Jeremy stared at the eldest Salvatore brother in shock.

Damon lowered the revolver easily, as if he fired one every day and shrugged, "He was going to kill, Mr. Saltzman. I had to do something to subdue him."

Jeremy's mouth hung open and Alaric gave a quick chuckle, "You just saved my life, Damon. Call me Ric."

Damon smirked for a moment before his face fell, "Oh no…Bonnie." He took off behind the church where Bonnie and Stefan had run off to beforehand.

Alaric turned to Jeremy, "Stay here for now. I will come back for you later." He then ran after Damon.

….

Bonnie opened the side door to the burning church to see her cousin kneeling on the floor, coughing from the smoke. The flames had not yet reached her but the amount of smoke that was created by the damp rotting wood was suffocating her.

"Emily!" She shrieked catching the other witch's attention.

"Bonnie do not come any closer! If you pass through the barrier you will not be able to come out either!" She held up a hand to halt Bonnie's actions.

Bonnie desperately shouted, "I will undo the spell! Just tell me how to do it and I will!"

Emily gave her a weak smile and shook her head, "I do not doubt you would try. But there is no counter spell I made it permanent."

The younger witch thought desperately in her mind for another answer, "There is always a loop hole! I can use the comet to gain more power to break the spell or to counter act it with a liberation spell!"

Emily sighed, "If you did that, then you would not only be releasing me but all the vampires in this church and I cannot allow you to do that. I bound every creature that entered the church together; if one is released then all are released. We cannot subject the town to the murder and mayhem that would ensue if they were released. I must stay in here."

Tears streamed down Bonnie's soft cheeks for the second time that night, "I cannot just let you die!"

Her cousin smiled gently back, "You have to. It is the only way to keep the town safe. Remember we witches protect our own before we protect ourselves. You must take my place as the protector of this town and let me die."

Bonnie sobbed as she blurted out, "I cannot even protect my own family! How am I supposed to defend the town? I killed my mother from being born. I let my father, Grams and Gramps die to save my own life! Christopher is dead because of my own stupidity and now you are going to leave as well! How can I ever defend anyone since I am so useless?"

"Christopher is dead?" Emily whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she closed her eyes.

Bonnie gasped as she realized, "Katherine killed him, I am so sorry Emily…there was nothing I could do, just like everyone's death. I want the power to save all of you!"

Emily opened her and coughed once again, the smoke was becoming too much to bare and the flames were beginning to engulf the walls of the room she was trapped in.

"If Christopher is dead then I shall join him salvation." She spoke softly, gazing into Bonnie's tear stained eyes.

"You must be strong, Bonnie. You will be the greatest Bennett witch that ever lived; you just have to believe in yourself as I do. Our deaths should not be on your conscience, it was our choices to die so you can live. Do not make all of our deaths in vain, live to your potential, I know you can."

Bonnie whispered, "Emily…no."

Her cousin's brown eyes began to glaze over in pain, "Remember, we witches protect our own, do not let anyone tell you differently." With that she gave one last cough and collapsed on the ground.

Her tears began to flood down Bonnie's face and she closed the door to the church, she did not want to watch as her cousin began to burn. She walked back over to the pentagram that was drawn in the ground and sat down in the dirt, not caring about her dress. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and buried her head into them. She felt the cold night air embraced her like a mother holding a child and shielded her from the heat of the flames that was coming from the church.

She closed her eyes, she was alone once again.

**So there is the second last chapter for you guys and man was it a biggie! So what do you think of Emily's death? I was crying while writing it, poor Bonnie, all her family always die on her****. What's going to happen with Stefan? Will he be able to catch Katherine or will she sneak away once again? How will Jeremy react to Anna's rampage? Find out, next time on the long anticipated conclusion of 'Bleeding hearts are never cured'!**

**Please check out my other stories and please read and review, it helps me write faster! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Bleeding hearts are never cured**

** Hey everyone, so this is the last chapter of bleeding hearts are never cured, woo! So after two years of writing this story, it's finally going to be done. God, my writing has grown so much over the past two years and I hope I am improving as well. I wish I could start write a lot faster but I can never organize my thoughts and plot lines (sigh). I know there are a lot of fanfics I have forgotten or haven't updated in a while so I should get on with those ones…**

** Anyway I wanted to thank all the reviewers for their feedback, my followers and everyone who favorite you guys are awesome and your support is greatly appreciated. I love you all so much!**

** So I know I have an obsession with Bonnie and she's generally the main character in most of my TVD fanfics and that's because I admire her character so much and I hate how Julie Plec and the writers of TVD treat her. She's not just a plot developer for me, to me she's the best female character on the show and one of the best characters in any fandom in general; she doesn't deserve the treatment she gets and that's why I write so passionately about her. **

** Some were wondering why Bonnie didn't kill Katherine in the last chapter and called her weak because of it. Well the reason why I won't have Bonnie kill anyone is because in the show; even when she is in the darkest mind set she never kills anyone and she is the only TVD character who can claim that. It's that inherent selflessness is what I adore the most about Bonnie. She has the power to demolish cities if she wishes but she never wields it completely against anyone; even the characters that deserve death the most (i.e. Klaus or Silas) and that is what I call true strength. She is so willing to die for the people she loves and that shows true bravery; not many people could truly say they would do the same. When she dies, her first thoughts were not about herself but about everyone she cares about. When she tells Kol that she wished she could have a normal life and said "you can't always get what you want", I find really summed up her whole character. It is her selflessness and bravery that makes me love Bonnie so much and how her strength isn't typically what you imagine strength to be but it is what makes her all the more stronger. **

** Anyway that's my soapbox for now; I'm going to begin the last chapter. Here's my disclaim, I don't own anything but my own plotline.**

** NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!**

** Chapter 20**

Jeremy stared blankly at the unconscious form of his father; lying in front of him as blood seeped out from his wounded kneecap. He was not in any immediate danger of dying from blood loss just yet; as long as someone from the Founder's Council members came back to get him. If they came back for him that is.

But Jeremy was not particularly worried though; John Gilbert was no longer his problem.

He was surprised at how quickly he had become bitter at the man who raised him but perhaps it was not so sudden after all. Maybe this resentment has been deeply embedded into his system for years and was just now bubbling to the surface. He had been on hundreds of missions with his father that were much bloodier than Mystic Falls. What was about this town that brought out the hidden personality traits of people bubbling to the surface so forcefully?

As he pondered this, the miserable form of Annabelle Chen came stumbling towards him. After her bloody rampage on the unsuspecting deputies and mayor of Mystic Falls; her anger had frizzled out into nothing but loss, pain and guilt.

Anna stared down at the blood on her hands; she doubted they would ever be clean again. The realization of what she had done hit her fully; she had taken the lives of five people tonight. Some would rationalize that they were not innocent but what had given her the right to pass judgement of who was innocent and who was not? Anna hated killing, it was the thing she hated the most about her mother's and Katherine's life styles. She imagine what her long gone father would say if he saw her now. How disgusted he would with her for letting her inner monster out.

She felt the beast within her die as the shame washed through her; she casted her eyes downwards at Jeremy through wet eyelashes, fearing his judgement of her. As she stared in to his warm brown eyes, she realized that his opinion on her had not altered for the worst. The only emotion she could read from his eyes was confusion.

"Anna?" He questioned, tilting his head in that adorable puppy dog like way.

He was not glaring accusingly at her as if she was a monster from his deepest nightmares. Instead he was gazing at her with the eyes of a man who wished to comfort her like she was breakable, as if she was human.

It had been such a long time since anyone had stared at her that way. The loss of her mother was too much for her to remain the monster she was. Now the scared little girl came out from deep inside her and she collapsed in a heap in front of the confused boy. She wanted nothing more than to just be comforted by someone who cared for her; even if it was just for a little while.

Anna felt the tears of loss fill her eyes and spill down her cheeks as she reached out and wrapped her arms around Jeremy's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. Jeremy's puzzled expression turned into one of realization as he also wrapped his arms around her waist ignoring the blood stain cloth that was once her Miss. Mystic Falls pageant dress.

The vampiress clung to the human boy with all her might; she refused to let him go for he was the only anchor that was keeping her to the earth.

Behind them lay Jonathan Gilbert, unconscious and uncared for, by the young couple that were embracing each other.

…

Damon felt like his legs were about to give out underneath him as he sprinted around the creepy church's wall. He knew could not stop now; he had to get to Bonnie and make sure that she was alright. The heat from the burning building just a few meters away from him was causing his face to flush a deep red. As he gazed at the flames engulfing the place that people once worshipped at, it reminded him strangely of the Bible passage of the Great Inferno.

Now Damon was never a very religious man but his mother was a strong believer and would read to both Stefan and himself Bible stories when they were quite young. Being raised as a Catholic Italian woman, Maria Salvatore feared the great unknown afterlife and wished that her family could be saved as well. So she would do anything in her power to make sure that her sons were raised to be moral men. After her death Giuseppe had all but given up on religion, saying that no amount of prayer could have saved his wife.

Although he seemed to have changed his mind once supernatural creatures had invaded Mystic Falls and immediately deemed them "demons from hell". It almost made Damon laugh in bitterness at the hypocritical nature of his father. He imagined the look on the man's face if Damon ever bothered to tell him that he was indeed in love with a witch and planned on spending the rest of his life with her.

A few deranged snickers escaped from his chapped lips; caused Alaric to spare him a worried glance.

"Are you alright, Damon? I do not need you going mad at a time like this!"

The oldest Salvatore brother waved his hand loosely, "I am fine Ric; just amusing myself with the irony of everything."

The hunter went back to staring ahead, "Well you need to focus. You will not being any help to Bonnie acting like some lunatic."

Damon nodded sobering himself up. Alaric was right, he needed to stay strong for Bonnie. It was the only way that they could all make it out of here alive. As they turned the corner Damon could spot a small figure curled up on the ground in the middle of a large dirt sketch of what seemed to be a pentagram.

It took him a few seconds to realise that the figure on the ground was none other than Bonnie Bennett.

The Salvatore was shocked to see the woman he loved so wrecked; she looked as if she was a little bird with a broken wing. Her raven coloured hair had come loose from its ribbon and was sprawled across her shoulders. Her gorgeous golden dress was torn at the bottom and stained with dirt and blood. She had curled herself up into a tight ball as if trying to shut the whole world out.

Seeing her this way caused an indescribable anger to boil up inside Damon's stomach as he launched himself forward to reach her; leaving Alaric to scramble about in his wake.

When he finally got to her, Damon bent down to her level and wrapped his hand around her wrist to pull her arms away from her face. As she lifted her head up; Damon saw the red puffy flesh around her jade coloured eyes, signifying that she had been crying. As she recognized his face, Bonnie let out a soft wail as she flung herself at Damon searching for comfort in his warmth.

He placed a hand in her unruly locks and stroked gently; whispering pointless words in an effort to calm her down. At this point Alaric finally reached them with a huff. As he set his own gaze on Bonnie, his expression softened into a mixture of pity and sympathy.

It took her a few moments to recapture her composure but when she caught her breath; Bonnie harden her features into something other worldly. Her stone like expression worried Damon; one should never recover so quickly from a traumatic experience.

Alaric was the first to find his voice, "What happened here?"

Bonnie cleared her throat before answering, "Katherine. She was the one behind everything here. She wanted to get rid of the vampires for some reason so she forced Emily to seal the church's entrance from any supernatural creature who wanted to exit. Once she completed the spell; Katherine tossed her in there with the rest…I was unable to get her out…she p-perished in the fire…"

The witch slunk her head down for a moment; Damon feared she would begin to weep again but she was able to recover and continue.

"As we arrived, Katherine about to make her escape. I fought her for a few moments but she took off into the forest. I was going to pursue her but Stefan insisted I remain here and attempt to break the spell while he tracked her down."

"So he ran off into the woods? All by himself?" Saltzman questioned.

_My brother the heroic idiot_, Damon thought with a shake of his head.

Bonnie nodded and pointed towards a rough overgrown trail, "They went off in that direction. Please go after them. I do not think I have the strength to move right now. I will remain here; in case Stefan comes back."

Alaric stiffly nodded his head and took off into the underbrush, his cross bow strapped to his back.

Damon cupped the little witch's face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Do you want to me to stay with you?"

Bonnie shook her head; a weak smile gracing her lips, "I know you would stay forever if I asked you to. But you need to find your brother and I cannot stand in your way. I will be fine; I just need some time alone to get myself sorted out. Now go."

Roughly, Damon stood but her continued to gaze her with worried eyes.

"Go." She ordered.

With that he turned and followed the path that Alaric left blazing.

…..

Stefan Salvatore cursed as he tripped over a root for the millionth time in the past half hour. Being the chivalrous knight to slay the horrid monster seemed like a good idea since Bonnie had been reduced to tears. But now, he was starting to regret not bringing her along, her fire magic would be useful for searching around in a dark forest in the middle of the night.

But tracking Katherine was not as difficult as he originally thought it would be; she left quite a mess of blood behind from her wounds that Bonnie had given her during their fight. The disgusting red liquid was splattered on various leaves and tree trunks from Katherine had stumbled around to use as support.

He figured she would waste her energy zooming around with that ungodly speed before subsiding somewhere. It was his best shot to stake her while she was down; he would no match for her in a straight fight.

One might think that Stefan would not have the heart to end Katherine for good and perhaps once upon a time, they were right. It was true in the beginning he was entranced by the vampiress and used as her toy but when she harmed his family and town; something broke inside of Stefan. He was ready to end her rein of tyranny for good.

After stomping through the woods for a little a while, he finally stumbled across a clearing where he could hear the bubbling of a stream running through its middle. Moonlight beamed down upon him filling his eyes with light which allowed him to see farther.

On the other side of the stream, a figure was hunched over a fallen doe, fangs clamped onto its neck, and feeding on its life source. Stefan froze as the figure stood to its full height; revealing the mangled but still deadly form of Katherine Pierce.

She did not bother to wipe the deer's blood off her mouth as her tongue darted out to lick her lips, "Well now, Stefan you always have the best timing, do you not?"

He gripped the stake in his hand preparing to strike if she made a move.

Katherine stepped away from the dead animal and ran her blood soaked fingers through her hair, "You know animals have such a bitter taste to them; nothing compared to human but beggars cannot be choosers. I will need the strength to flee from this wretched town."

Her brown eyes glittered black and she raked her gaze over his body, "You tasted very good Stefan; the best I have had in a long time. Do you remember all the times all I fed off you? I suppose not, my compulsion is impeccable."

Stefan shuddered in disgust at being treated no differently than the doe that lay dead at the vampiress' feet.

Katherine pouted deeply, "You are not saying anything. No last words to me before I go? No final declarations of love?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth refusing to take the bait.

Katherine knew she had hit a nerve and smiled evilly, "Look at you, Stefan. Barely able to control yourself; you could be so much fun if you just let go. In fact I think I will keep you around for a little while longer."

Before he could blink, Katherine had thrown herself across the stream and straight towards him. Stefan brought the stake forward in an attempt to protect himself but Katherine was infinitely quicker.

She tackled him to the ground causing the piece of wood to go flying off into the shrubbery. Katherine pinned his wrists above his head with one hand. She used the other hand to stroked his cheek in a mocking lovingly way.

"Oh my sweet, Stefan trying to be deadly but you do not have it in you to inflict harm on others, do you? No you are too weak for that."

"Burn in hell Katherine." Stefan growled back at her.

Her face twisted in distorted anger, "You wish me to burn in hell, huh? Well I only will unless you join me."

She cackled and bit into her own wrist and forced Stefan's jaw open letting her blood to flow down his throat. And with that she snapped his neck as if it were a twig.

…..

Damon finally caught up with Alaric who had his cross bow at the ready, waiting for anything to jump out at them from the darkness. Damon cocked his revolver and had it aimed out in front of him ready to shoot blindly at anything that moved.

"Do you have that compass thing to track good old Miss. Pierce?" He asked the older man.

Alaric shook his head, "No, only John Gilbert has it but we do not need it. She left quite a trail for us." He said motioning to the blood splattered path.

Damon crinkled his nose slightly; gory as the mess may be it still was not as brutal as anything he had seen while serving in the army.

"Do you not think it would stupid of her to leave a trail? I know Katherine and she is too clever to leave even a finger print behind."

Alaric grunted in agreement, "I figured as much, I suppose we are walking straight into a trap."

Something dawned in the back of Damon's mind, "I do not think this trap is meant for us…it is meant for my brother."

The two men glanced at each other before sprinting off father into the dark forest.

_Dammit Stefan, you better not be dead_, Damon thought to his younger brother as the wind whipped past his face.

…..

After leaving Stefan behind to wallow in his begotten misery, Katherine sped from the scene as fast as she could. She had another appointment to get to and she could not be late for it. She stopped at the edge of Mystic Fall's limits; she stepped out onto an old dirt road that hadn't been used since before Revolutionary times.

A simple brown carriage was waiting for her, silent and still among the wildlife of the forest. As she approached, the side door opened revealing the face of her partner in this whole operation.

"Well do you not look just terrible Katherine? You look as if you were just run over by a train." Remarked the snobby voice of George Lockwood.

Katherine smirked darkly, "If I wanted your opinion, _dog_. I would have asked for it."

George threw back his head with laughter before helping her step into the carriage and closed the door behind them. He tapped the roof three times with a wooden cane and they set off out of Mystic Falls.

"You did a brilliant job of hosting that ridiculous party and releasing up those fools on all the vampires in town…well almost all the vampires in town." Katherine smirked as she surprisingly complimented the werewolf in front of her.

George bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Humans are easy beings to fool. Hatred and violence are second nature to them. Just planted a seed of fear in their minds and watch the brutality grow…I was just simply following my side of the agreement."

He tapped Katherine's knee with his wooden cane that hid a blade within it, to capture her attention.

"Speaking of our agreement; do you have your end of the bargain?"

Katherine smirked before reaching into her bosom and pulled out an iron linked chain with a polished oval translucent stone attached and held it up. George's eyes flickered yellow as he watched the necklace swayed back and forth.

"Do not worry, pup. I always keep my end of the bargain. Here is your precious stone."

George yanked the stone from her hand and held it up to the moonlight that was shining through the carriage's window. The mineral began to glow lightly after being immersed in its natural element.

"A moonstone." George breathed in a state of awe.

Katherine crossed her legs together ignoring the bloody remains of her dress, "Not that it is any of my business but what do you plan on doing with that thing?"

The werewolf glared at the vampiress out of the corner of his eye, "You are right it is not your business. However, I am feeling generous today."

"I plan to gain control over as many packs as I can. The moonstone allows me to transformed to my will instead of only on a full moon; giving me an advantage of many alphas in packs. I will raise an army to ensure that Mystic Falls will always remain a werewolf territory as it always has been."

Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Quite ambitious aren't you?"

George grinned ruefully, "Very much so…"

"Where will I be taking you since our agreement has been fulfilled?"

The vampiress gazed out the window at long night before her, "Take as far as Richmond station then you will never have to see me ever again. I plan to stay as far away from this town as possible."

George Lockwood smiled condescendingly, "Very well then, Miss. Pierce or should I say Petrova?"

…

Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest as she stumbled away from the slowly dying fire that was Fell's Church. She did not wish to be present when the structure finally collapsed on itself and revealed to her the failure of not being able to save her beloved cousin.

She walked through the thick untrimmed grass of the lawn of the abandoned church before reaching the road.

It was eerily quiet now that the Founder's Council had scattered and the painful cries of the burning vampires had been eternally silenced. A chilling wind blew, lifting a few loose curls off her shoulders. She clutched herself closer against the cold in an attempt to find some warmth. After standing near the hellish burning church for over an hour, the heat her body had consumed almost completely left her as she stood in the open air.

Bonnie gazed up at the midnight sky at the waxing moon shining; she could see the comet flying lazily over her head. The flames from the church reached so high that they reflected off the comet's glow, giving it a crimson hue.

She was so focused on stargazing that Bonnie did not notice an elegant black velvet carriage rolled up behind her on the road. The whole coach was unnaturally silent, even the ebony mare pulling it did not dare to make a noise.

Bonnie did not have the time to process anything as the carriage door skid open and an occupant came out. She did not have time to turn around when a freezing cold hand clamped over her mouth and everything went black.

**Fin**

**Finally there's the last chapter to Bleeding hearts are never cured! I'm done! Woooo! After two years of writing I finally completed it! I want to thank all my loyal readers, you are all awesome! So what do you think of the final chapter? Cliff-hanger!**

**Don't you worry I'll be making a sequel sometime in the near future so watch out! Is Stefan really dead? What are Katherine and George Lockwood planning? And what happened to Bonnie? You'll find out in the sequel: Wicked hearts do the devil's work!**

**I'll hopefully post the first chapter before TVD returns in October but don't hold me to it. School's really kicking my ass in my senior year (especially my bio class) but I'll try to in fit in some writing time. **

**BTW I'll be writing a TVD/FMA(B) crossover with Bonnie/Ed. I know I'm totally obsessed with crossovers right now. I might even write a one shot crossover with Vampire diaries and mortal instruments, who wants a Damon/Magnus one shot? Raise your hand woo!**

**Anyway if you wish for me to update any fanfics or write anything new or just want to remind me to stop watching animes and do something constructive like writing? Just review or PM me!**

**Anyway please R&R I love reading them!**


End file.
